AKIRA ANGEL OF DEATH AND LIFE
by cutie baby
Summary: did you know that mikos are actuall half human and angel? that was what kagome thought her family was, but things are not what they seems.when kags cousin Maya comes to visit and turns up in inuyasha's world things get weird. sesshomaru wants her lemons
1. Chapter 1

_**The dream**_

She appeared in a whole new world that was totally strange to her but still familiar. "Where am I" she asked herself. The place was beautiful, the air was clean, and there were many trees, plenty pretty flowers and a lot of grass. It was like a park but it covered the whole area. In the distance she could see figures that look like houses." civilization" she chirped and ran towards it. The more she ran, the further it seems to be. Then it became dark, the wind picked up and the tress made dark figures in the moon light. "Shit this is not good" she whispered. "Not good indeed." The dark creature said. "Not for you but for me, you look good to eat, come here bitch" with that it lunged at her. She was so afraid that she didn't move but scream then there was this bright white light and…………………………………….

Maya jolt awake, all covered in sweat. "Oh just great, oh just fucking great" "damn dream" she muttered as she got up from the bed and headed to her bathroom but instead bump into her suitcases. "oh yea today the day I visit kagome wow sweet" she reminded herself.

"Talking to yourself kitty" said a man with dark red hair and in blue boxers. "Yeah whatever bro" she said and went to the door of the bathroom and went in. Then peep out and asked "hey um where is cranky Zenri, Shuuichi?" "Um he's at work as usual. Now hurry I'll drop you off at cousin's house I mean shrine" shuuichi answered.

"Hurry up Maya!" shouted an impatient shuuichi at the door. The red long hair girl standing at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips huff and said "keep your pants on am coming" with that she ran down the stairs and out the door. "Maya do you always walk with that bag, I mean u already have suitcases in the back, what u need that for?" He asked as they entered the convertible." Its called being prepared incase something goes wrong bro. now drive!" she answered him.

Now in her duffle bag she kept little bottles of shampoo, conditioners, few clothes, undies, and soap. In case she gets lost .oh yeah the most important thing is her cell phone.

They reach the Higurashi's shrine. "Ok we're here sis now out I got work to go." said her brother. "You not coming to say hello to aunty and souta?" asked Maya. "Nope but your can" he said and kisses her on the cheek and said goodbye.

Maya took her suitcases up the long stairs up to the shrine. When she reaches she knocked on the door on souta answered. "Hey Maya, you made it. Let me help you with that." He started to pick up her suitcase but she pulls him in a hug and kisses him on the cheek."Ewww "he said with a smile on the face." Nice you came early sweetheart, how was the drive?" asked her aunt. "It was fine auntie." Maya answered and hugged her auntie and said "I miss you". "ok souta dear, carry her bags to your sister room, Maya you will be staying in kagome's room if you don't mind?" her aunt said "no not at all , Am going to sleep so tell me when kags reach home ok". With that she went into her cousin room and crash on her bed with a big 'thud'.

**Inuyasha Era**

"Look inuyasha am going home for a few days ok" said a semi pissed

Miko.

"Why? We have jewels shards to find. So you are not going" said inuyasha.

"Not this again" said kagome as her temper rose.

"Look you not going and that's final" said a pissed off half demon.

"Inuyasha my cousin is coming to visit sometime this week and I want to spend time with her plus I haven't seen her I a while now so I am going home I'll be back "and with that she jump in the well.

"Come back here you bitch" he shouted and went after her.

She ran straight from the well house to the main house "mama am home, Maya come yet?" she asked "yes dear she's in your room sleeping" her mom answered "oh dear help me in the kitchen" her mom said. "Ok let me change" kagome answered. With that she left and went to her room where she saw a red head girl with really nothing on but undergarments and the sheets at her waist line area covering her feet only. "Nice to see you again Maya" kagome whispered and went to change and left.

A pissed off inuyasha storm out of the well house and jump into the tree next to kagome window then he sniff the air. _ok lets see foods cooking, souta is here, kagome is there somewhere, her mom is home, the old man is there too, but why do I smell something different , it smell human but still it don't_ he thought then he follow the sent to kagome's room. He leaps form the tree into her window sill. There he saw it oh rather a half naked girl sleeping on the bed. First thing came to mind was Ayame but Ayame can't leave his world plus her sent is different. He came from the window to inspect the creature that was sleeping on the bed. She had long red hair that covered here butt; she had a strange symbol a little above her left breast. Inuyasha blush at that as thoughts came in mind.

Maya roll on her belly and sigh in her sleep. Inuyasha can see that strange symbol in the middle of her back clearly now. It was a half moon with a star next to it. He ran his fingers over it and the girl shift in her sleep and he stop. Then he felt it, that aura, it was something pure like when kagome uses her powers but it was more toothat like it came from the heaven pure. _What's this? I mean kagome said there are no creatures or demon in her era then why am I feeling her aura so strong yet weak but there's something else she's like a demon yet human._ He thought "man all this thinking makes my head hurts" he said out loud.

Maya stir in her sleep; kagome came back in her room to see inuyasha watching her cousin like a new found toy. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" she asked in a whisper. He turns to face her and blush.

"Mmmmmm''Maya started to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open to see her cousin. "Hey kags what's up?" Maya asked sleepily. Closing her eyes. "Um well am fine, when did you got here?" kagome asked. "Well this morning, I had that dream again so I did sleep well last night, you don't mind I'll crash here for a while" Maya told her. "oh and who's the weird guy with the funny costume that keep looking at me like am a new found toy?" asked Maya still with her eyes close , not even bother to open them.

"Who you calling weird and funny looking bitch?" demand inuyasha

"Now inuyasha don't start that ok" kagome said glaring at him.

"She stared it and I'm not sure she's human by the way she smells." He shot back.

Now Maya had enough, Inuyasha could smell the anger off her, it was like in waves hitting his face over and over again some thing like kagome before she sits him but it was worst.

Maya open her eyes, stood up and shot death stare at him. Then he felt it, the anger was like demon but this was different like some thing big. He looks into her eyes and saw red in those purple-blue orbs for a spilt second then normal. _Damn he's fine kags you score big time_ she thought. She smile at him and said "thanks I'll take it as a complement u asshole". With that she started to blush madly as she realizes she's not wearing anything.

She squeaks and slaps him cross the face and left the room to the bathroom.

"Damn that bitch is weird" inuyasha muttered

"Serves you right inuyasha for staring at her like that you pervert." Kagome said

"What……… wait I wasn't ……………….. Kagome who's that? I mean her sent is different and all but I keep getting strange aura from her ………………its like she's a demon but yet she is human" inuyasha asked

"that's my cousin Maya, inuyasha the only aura am getting is like mine but very weak maybe she is a miko like me" kagome said.

"What ever wrench" inuyasha muttered and sat on her bed._ Ok first we fight now she is clam about it, men women are weird. She's like kagome but different in a way but still I have to keep an eye on her for kagome sake._ Inuyasha thought.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Going to a new world

It's been two days since kagome left. Maya put on a short jeans skirt and a tan top and had on pink flip flops. She was going to visit a friend that line not too far from the shrine. "Ok bye aunty am leaving" said Maya as she walks through the front door and into the yard. Maya had her duffle bag on her shoulders and started walking to the stairs of the shrine, when she glances across to the sacred tree. She stood there staring at it, it was like it was calling out to her. She walks up slowly to it as she was in a trance. She steps over the little fence and touch the back of the tree, caressing the dent from the arrow mark. Then it happens, a flash of bright white light and she was out.

Maya woke up to noises around; she fluttered her eyes open and saw it, it was her dream, she was lying on the grass tied up._ Wait tied up? I didn't remember that in my dream! Ahhhh!_She screams in her head. "Oi boss she's awake" said a green creepy looking creature. "Bring her here" said another she thought is the creature boss. The thing untried her and dragged her to him "I'll have some fun first" said the one who called boss. Placing his hands all over her. Maya slap his hands away and back away from the ugly thing.

"Ewww get away from me" Maya shriek and back away until she was cornered. Her back was resting on a tree while the ugly creature was in front of her licking his lips. He came closer, she punch him in the stomach and ran away only to be tackled. "You are going to pay for that bitch" he said and slap her in the face. Maya flinch in pain.

Close by lord sesshomaru heard and smell demons attacking a human. So it seems as a human but its sent tells a different story.

Maya was cornered again, she got cuts and bruises all over her body and was getting tired of the beating the creature was doing to her. She was scared, fear radiated off her like waves. Then it happened, at the instant the blow came in contact with her body she screams, there was that bright light again. Only thing was that when the light died down half the area she was in was destroyed and only the remains of the creatures left.

She was scared really scared. She looks for her duffle bag but found some thing more. There was a man, well it looks like it shielding a child in his arms well arm for there were blood all over his body and face._oh kami, oh god what have I done _her mind screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What am I?

_Oh god what have I done? Is it dead? Oh my that's not a it, it's a man and child, oh god please make them alive ……_Maya thought."Rin are you alright? Are you hurt?" the man with silver hair stain with blood. His breathing was dragged and his skin was pale. The little girl sobs and sniffs and said"rin is fine but you my lord………" she stops and started crying. Maya was like in a trance again she walks slowly towards them and said" am so sorry, I didn't do that, I mean I don't know what happen." Maya tried to explain it but then again there's no explanation right? _God what am I doing? If this power can kill then it can save life right? _Maya's mind questioned.

Maya found herself sitting on the waist of the injured man, her body begun to pulse, then glow a faint light blue color. The light outlines her body as if she was a drawing done on paper. Soon the light covered the man's body beneath her, and soon all cuts and bruises were gone, even his arm was replaced.

Sesshomaru open his eyes to find a glowing thing sitting on his waist, ok weird. He tried to move his hand but found that his right hand move exposing his arm which was cut off by his brother. _Wait when did this happened?_, his mind questioned. Soon the light faded and the girl who seems to have blue eyes and ice blue hair was actually a girl who had long red hair and purple-blue eyes. He also note that she was badly injured. The girl looks at him and smile then said "glad you are ok, am sorry "with that she fainted on top of him.

Well he was going anywhere for a while. For some reason he could not move, I mean it was not from pain or anything; it was like he was pined there on the ground with some sort of magic. The creature on top of him sleeps like there's no danger in the world, so peaceful. "My lord your ok, she saved you Rin is happy to see you ok my lord" Rin said in a happy cheerful voice. He look at her to see that she only had few starches on her arm and she was fine. He sighs in relief and thought back on the events that happened. He remembers a human like scream of fear and then a white bright light that seems to come from the heavens. Then he found him on the ground in pain. _How does a simple light can cause this sesshomaru so much pain, I the great lord sesshomaru almost died because of a simple light……………..no that was no simple light, it was not from this world like a god came form heaven or even an angel._ He thought but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. That creature that was on top of him was no ordinary creature but and angel.

The only angel he knew of was Akira, angel of death and life by history way. It was said that even if it was an angel it has the power to kill even give life. The angel died before he was born, that was the only pure creature except for the mikos who walk this earth, but that was the last of the race on earth. Akira was a special angel, all angel give life and peace but Akira due to her blood mixed with demon she also could take life, because it was a way of demons nature. From what he has heard and read that she was a kind angel that gave life but was hated because she had demon blood running through her veins. She was feared by all kind of creatures and therefore they tried to kill her. In the end from running for her life, she became angry and the angel of death was raised from the depths of her soul. It took hold of her body and killed everything in its path. When she became clam, she saw all the damage and life that was lost. In her sorrow she used her life energy to give back the life that was taken by the angel of death. The creatures were given a second change to live but Akira didn't she died after. From that day the people and creatures give thanks for a second chance to live to her but still fear her not her but the other side of her.

_By the looks of it I would say that is her. _His mind said

_Hey no one asked you and who the hell are you?_

_Am you! You dumb ass even you brother is smarter _his mind agued

_How dear you speak of such flit around this sesshomaru!_

_What ever man and what's with you and talking third person? Have you ever thought of using "I, and Me" _his mind suggested

_Look got better things to think about here than argue over some nonsense with you. So shut up so this sesshomaru can think_

_Whatever_ said this mind

Maya stirred and hug whatever that was giving her warmth. The thing stiffens beneath her, she open her eyes to find golden honey orbs staring at her. They stared at each other, then Maya look away and find that she was sleeping on him. "Oh god" she whispered and scramble off him. "Um man this is weird, sorry" she said backing away from him. Sesshomaru stand up and flex his arm to see if it was really there, he stared at it then look at the girl, he walk slowly to wards her like stalking a prey, she kept backing up until her back hit a tree she was cornered again," not this again" she whispered. He came close to her and his hand grab her neck and lift her in the air, his nails glow green." what are you" he said cold as ice that send shivers down her spine.

He let her go and she was gasping for air "what are you "he said again. "What do you mean what am I, what does it look like, am human geez anyone can see that" she answered in a huff. "Don't give me that! What are you?" he asked again

"Look here what ever you are, I'm human I think, I have no idea what is happening or where I am ok, this place is freaking me out and I want to go home" she said and started to cry.

"That is none of my business, what home do you speak of?" he asked

"Wait didn't you ………………ah! Look here, see this is not my home or even my world ok do you know where civilization is?" she asked

He look at her, his face showed no emotions" I'll take that as a no" she said and stared to look for her duffle bag. There it was, on the ground covered in dirt, she went and pick it up and started walking away from the man.

All of the sudden he was in front of her, she stop "please gods tell me he is not like these creepy things that was after me" she said with her eyes closed. He looks at the girl amused; she has no idea that she has in her such power. "Hey hello do you know where a village is, I mean where people are, u know little houses?" she asked.

He turned and walk away. "Yo that's rude when someone speaks to you and you walk away" Maya shouted. And started to walk again "this place bites" she muttered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finding you

She was trap again this time the creatures were bigger and uglier. Night has fallen upon the earth and she was running away but now trap.

Inuyasha could smell fear and blood and demons in his forest. Sango and kagome were ready for the fight. Miroku and inuyasha ran ahead of the girls. When they reach the area in which the demons were surrounding something.

"you sick fucking idiots" WIND SCARE!" he attack them. "NO INUYASHA" kagome scream, she fear that she knew whatever the demons were attacking, it was someone close to her. But it was too late the attack disintegrate the demons and shred the clothes off the girl leaving cuts and bruises. When the light died down, there stand a girl breathing deeply and dragged, she body was covered in blood, her blood. Her back was turn to them, when the wind blew her long red hair swayed to the right reveling that mark. "Maya" kagome whispered and race to the girl before she collapsed.

"What the hell" was all inuyasha could say. Sango and Miroku were lost and confused.

"She needs help, please gods don't make her die" kagome said cradle the girl and crying.

Kagome and sango tend to her wounds and kagome watch her as she sleep.

"Kagome who's that?" asked sango as she walks in.

Kagome look up form the sleeping girl to her friends. "She my cousin Maya" she answer in a sob.

Kagome didn't get much sleep that night her mind was all on Maya and how she got here.

Kagome woke up to see Maya staring at her shock, relief and afraid. Her bandages were off and she change into her clothes she had in the duffle bag."Kagome?" she whispered. "Hey kitty you look like nothing happen, where are the cuts and bruises I tend to?" kagome asked. "Well except for the creepy things that happen to me, I think I heal?" Maya answered.

"YOU WHAT?" shouted causing everyone to storm in the hut. "Shut up what are trying to do get me deaf?" Maya replied covering her ears. "Kitty you didn't just say that you sound like inuyasha when I shout" kagome said looking at her in disbelief.

"Um well for some strange reason my senses has increase just like a dog or cat" Maya replied.

"Your demon and something else" said a cold voice at the door which means only one thing sesshomaru.

"What the fuck you doing here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Is that the way to greet someone little brother?" sesshomaru shot back.

"Any way, what do you mean am demon and something else?" asked Maya as she stand up.

Sesshomaru and Miroku explain the whole history of Akira to Maya. It was weird sesshomaru having a conversation with humans?

"Look am not Akira ok Am Maya I fail to believe that am some recreation of Akira" Maya said

"Believe what you wish" sesshomaru said and left.

"Ok people this is so weird, I mean fluffy was here but did not fight" said kagome in awe.

"How can I be demon I have nothing like him?" Maya asked then look at her hands; there they were sharp nails or claws,"Um is this normal?" she asked looking at her cousin.

"Maya open your mouth!" demand her cousin

She open her mouth and kagome gasp, it was true she is demon. I have a demon in my family cool.

"What?" Maya asked looking confused. She ran her tongue over her teeth and felt it.

Maya eyes went wide. She could not believe it, she scrambles to her duffle bag and look in it for a mirror, she open the mirror and look at her teeth. There, they were four 2" cane 9 teeth, 2 at the top and 2 at the bottom.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH she cream and fainted." well that went well" said kagome and went to her cousin side. Every one in the room sweat dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Demon desires and a black mail.

Maya jolt a wake covered in sweat, she dreamt her cousin was killed by inuyasha's brother.

'I see you are awake, want to got take a bath in the hot spring?' asked kagome trying to lighten the mood.

It was strange that her cousin end up the same way like her, now she didn't feel like the gods were cruel enough to make look like someone else a lone.

'Sango want to come to take a bath' asked kagome "sure' answered sango.

At the hot spring

The girls were bathing, the water was nice and hot and relaxing. It relaxes her sore muscles. Maya told them how she came here and what happen before inuyasha save here and her dream. 'Don't worry we fine a way back home Maya"said

Kagome reassuring her. After a while Sango finish bath and head back to the hut to help kaede with supper and keep Miroku there.

Soon kagome felt tired and said "Maya am going back to the hut, you coming" "nah am gonna enjoy this, it's been a while since I treat my body to this" Maya answered "ok" and she left.

Maya sighed and close her eyes trying to get rid of the images from her last dream.

In the near tress sesshomaru watch as the red hair angel relax in the steaming water. Ok maybe it was being perverted but he can't get the image of her out of his head. And now seeing her naked, his mind begun to imagine dirty things he would do to her, ok he wouldn't call it dirty but sexual, pleasure. He felt his member pulsing in the need to be inside her, it's like his body crave, want and need her. That drive him insane and his demon side was not helping.

He needs a way for her to be with him, a reason for her to follow him on his travel, a way that she is always by his side._ Take her as your mate, use her dream against her. _His mind reasoned. So he decided to go with her dream and also he would train her, and she could be come rin's mother or even the mother of his pups ………………pups? Ok he's gone insane.

He walks out of his hiding place, and walk towards her. He slightly enter the water, his hands reach out grab her neck and the other on her mouth lifting her out of the water. Her feet dangle beneath her slightly touching the water. Cold air blew over her nude body and she stared to shiver.

"Inuyasha go get Maya at the hot spring please, supper is ready" kagome demanded

"Why?" he asked

"Lady Kagome I'll love to go and get her" Miroku reasoned

"NO WAY IN HELL lecher!" shouted inuyasha, and then he headed out the door to the hot spring. Mumbling about lecher and bitches.

Maya open her eyes to see gold. She shrieks but no sound came out. Then he spoke" You will become my servant and in return I will train you".

Then he took his hand from her mouth." What in hell and heaven makes you think I will become your servant?" she gasps out.

He smirk at her "or I'll make that dream come true" he implied.

Maya eyes widen, how he knew was beyond her, she was afraid, afraid of her cousin and friends deaths, she wanted anything but that dream to come true. She wanted to see her cousin fall in love, have children so she could spoil them.

A single tear roll down her eye, she sighed and said "alright but don't hurt them, they must not get hurt not one of them, and them meaning inuyasha and the rest, no harm come to them or I swear that death won't be far. Oh and am not your servant but one who do your bidden." She look in his eyes, he look into her's.

He put her back to her feet; he took a silver necklace and took her hand and cut it then make the blood drip on it, she flinch in pain as he squeeze her hand.

Then he took it to his lips and begun to suck on it, she moan in pleasure, for some reason she was enjoying it.

Then he let go, he cut his hand and let the blood drip on the necklace, then took his hand to her lips she did the same to him and suck on the cut, he fought back a moan in pleasure, it sure felt good.

Maya felt the metallic tasted blood slid down her throat.

She look down at the blood that was on the necklace , it dance and swirled together joining them then it seeping into the necklace like it drank it, then a pendant appear it was a faint blue moon, with a star in the center of it. She stop sucking his cut and look at the necklace she was amazed at how their blood form such a beautiful thing. He places the necklace around her neck and said "this is binding us together, and no one will dear bring harm to you because you belong to me".

She slaps him, and blush madly "I don't belong to anyone but me" she told him. He gave her a dangerous look. "I'm naked here you pervert" she said and rise her had to slap him but he caught it and said "meet me here in two days, I want no one but you here, do I make myself clear" "crystal" she said.

Then he disappeared, Maya sigh, how is she going to tell them I mean her life just got worst or maybe not.

She slid back into the water and sigh, she look at her hand it was healed already. Weird.

Inuyasha came up to the hot spring, Maya was in the water, her eyes were close and her face showed sadness.

"Hey supper is ready" he said. She open her eyes and half smile at him," yeah thanks wait for me am going to change" she answered. She got up and took her duffle bag at the next end of the spring and headed to the tress.

Inuyasha turn his back in respect for her nude body.

Maya came out and walk over to him fully dress with her duffle bag on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" inuyasha asked. Maya shook her head no.

"You are lying, now what's wrong"he said and hold her hand.

"Am going to your brother for training ok" she said. He looks at her then to the necklace that hung from her neck. The pendant was not a ordinary but one form from blood in what demon called as a mating gift.

"No that's not all; he put you up to this?" he asked.

She sigh and said " inuyasha I have dreams, and these dreams sometime come true, and so far all the weird dreams came true, am sorry but I had one with everyone dying you, kagome, sango and even the pervert. Your brother's eyes I saw, he was the one who did it, am doing this for all of you, to save your life as you did mine. Plus he is willing to train me, well the weird powers" she was sobbing. He look at her in shock, he had heard from kagome that all the weird dreams she had came true, maybe it was like visions or some thing.

He sigh and look into her eyes then smile and said " its ok I'll be doing the same thing for you too, and as you say you will be getting some training, he never does that to me but am proud that he wants you, if he tries anything tell us ok, I don't mind kicking his ass"

"Thanks inuyasha" she said and hugs him.

They walk back to the hut, and everyone sat down and eat then talked. Kagome explain everything she knew about this era with the help from sango to her cousin.

Then the gang retired to bed. Maya was a sleep, inuyasha pulled kagome in his lap and she snuggles on him. He kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes. _Sesshomaru you dirty pervert, you haven't even told her, but you gave her a mating gift. Wow bro you move fast. I hope am ready for you kagome and hope you are too._ He thought. He smiles as he tried to imagine his brother all soft and gentle, in the love sort of way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kouga trouble and leaving you and I love you.

Night – sesshomaru was in the forest resting. His mind could not do anything but think about her, he was close to her, she was naked, and her body glistens in the moon light that night at the spring. Her long red hair slid down her body like silk through fingers. Her hair slid down over her perky breasts touching her nipples slightly, it makes it way down to her flat stomach down her small waist. Then end at the top of her secret pleasure place.

Sesshomaru lick his lips as he remembers every detail of her body. His member pulse in need, he remember how she moan when he suck her cut. She didn't know what she is doing to him; he fought over his need to take her right there.

His mind played images of her screaming his name in pleasure as her breast bounce to their rhythm.

He look down at his member in need, he been getting painful erection since he laid eyes on her. For a true fact she was an angel, a virgin angel!

He smirk at that thought, she was soon to be his, his mind played images of how tight she is, her screams and moans, the noises of their love making. Her sweet fluids, her love juices, he wonder how it taste if it taste like heaven or even more.

He licks his lips again and stared at his huge erection. _Damn that bitch is doing more damage than good to me…….. Bitch? I need to get laid_. His mind went on.

But one thing that got him work up was her lips those small pink glisten lips, so soft, he wonder how the taste how her warm mouth taste.

He could smell his arousal, he was going insane. He wanted her, he needed her.

_Are you lusting over her or you are falling in love with her_ his mind asked. Was he lusting over her? Was he falling in love with her? He groans in disappointment and annoyance. At least it got his member down.

Not far a demon in a baboon costume watches the new girl. Yes she was her, if she is as powerful as they say he could complete his deeds without any trouble. He would become powerful, all he needs now is to take her body or better yet take her as a mate to breed him his future pups to take on in his foot steps.

But she is not at her limit yet, when she learns her powers he will have her.

A large smirk plastered on his face and said "you'll be mine Akira" with that he disappears.

Yep two bloody days fly fast. Maya told the rest what happened at the hot spring, lets just say kags wasn't very happy neither was sango. But in the end they understood and went with it.

Maya was sitting in the tree watching the sun set. Then there was this gust of wind and a man appears from it.

"Kouga what are you doing here" growled inuyasha.

"Oh nothing came to check on my woman" he answered pissing off the half demon.

"Am not your women Kouga but it was nice if you to visit us" Kagome said.

"Anything for you babe" he replied. Then he smiled it, it was a sweet sent like honey and flowers. He follows the sent to the tree where Maya was sitting watching the drama beneath.

"Ayame what are you doing? Stop following me" he shouted.

"Kouga um that's-"kagome was interrupted by Kouga because he yelled some more.

"Hey I'm speaking to you Ayame, answer me you wrench" he shouted.

Ok she had it, first inuyasha now this little ass of a punk is calling her names.

She jumps down with a loud 'thud' creating a large hole beneath her feet. Anger was radiation off of her, you could see dark smoke above her head, it shape like her shadow but darker with wings and red eyes. The angel of death has risen. The shadow look everywhere Maya turned, but now her blood stain eyes was looking at the ass who called her names.

They all gasps, except for inuyasha who look in shock and awe. Kouga back away he held up his had in the air surrendering.

"Am sorry" he said. The dark figure above her disappears disappointed, and she smile at him.

"That better, hi am Maya kagome's cousin" she told him. Kouga look at her in shock, then smile and said hi. She told him the only reason that girl Ayame follows him around because she love him and if he doesn't see that he would lose her for ever, and stop chasing after kagome cause she loves inuyasha. She whispered the last part.

She look at her cousin who was blushing madly and then and a semi pissed inuyasha who smiled at her then said "well Maya I had fun but I think my bro is waiting on you and we promise to visit."

Maya took up her duffle bag, went and hug her friends, she hug kagome then sango then Miroku then inuyasha. "I love you guys take care" she said smiling.

"Uh hem" said some one behind her. It was Kouga.

"Awww you feel left out come here" she said and pulls him in a hug. Kouga hug back. "Now talk care of that girl who loves you ok and always know that we are all here for you" Maya told him.

"Speak for yourself" inuyasha said in a huff.

"Come on inuyasha you don't mean that" she said giving him a puppy face.

"Alright only for you and kagome sake." He said giving in.

"Bye" she said walking towards the hot spring.

There was silence then Kouga said" kagome, that girl is she special she reminds me of the angel Akira"

"Well ………………um you see she is" kagome answered. Kouga look at her in shock and like she is crazy.

"That explains the attitude." He said "bye guys I'm off to find my love" with that Kouga was gone in his gust of wind.

"Awww that was sweet, remind me to thank Maya when we see her" kagome said.

"Yeah me too" inuyasha said.

Maya waited by the hot spring, ok she was tired but still she wanted to wait unfortunately her eyes had better plans. Her eyes slowly close and matter of minutes she was asleep.

Sesshomaru came at the spring to find his angel a sleep. She was beautiful yes she was, she was like a beautiful red rose with thorns and delicate as a new blossom.

He scoop up his beauty and started walking, she cuddle in his arms, and he smiled down at her, yes she was a rare and true beauty.

It wasn't really a walk to his castle, rather it was a ride. He rode on his fluffy cloud as Rin might call it. On the way home, Maya did not wake up but found something warm and soft. Sesshomaru was surprise when she pulls herself comfortable on him with his tail in her little hands and under her face and around her body. Ok she was tangle in his tail but it brought him pleasure.

When he reaches inside the castle, his servants whisper things about their lord finally in love. The way he looks at her was enough for them, but what they don't get was why she was tangle in his tail. They look so cute and they watch in awe as he carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

When he reaches her chamber, place her on the bed and tried to untangle her from his tail with no success. She burred her face and body in his tail, she moans at its touch. Ok he wasn't going anywhere now. So he climb in, wrap his hands around her waist and pull her close to him, now he knew why she love his tail, indeed it was soft and fluffy. That's why Rin called him fluffy. He smiled at that thought and close his eyes and soon deep in to the darkness of sleep where he dreams of her and only her.

Rin was very happy that her lord has return from his trip. She walks in the castle from the garden carrying flowers for her lord. She looks at one of the servant women, she was happy but why? She look at Rin and said" I believe you will get a mother very soon Rin" with that she got back to work.

Rin look confused.

She went upstairs with the flowers in her hands; she saw a maid came out of a chamber that was next to hers but still close to her lord's."Shhh milady is sleeping" the maid say to Rin. Rin look at her as she walks away down the hall very confused.

She slips through the chamber to see a red haired woman sleeping with a tail wrap around her.

"Rin what are you doing in there?" sesshomaru asked. "Sorry my lord I didn't see you, every one is talking about this beautiful angel that came to the castle today and I----"she was interrupted by her lord. "And you wanted to see her I'm I right?" he question her. "Yes milord, she is beautiful as they say" Rin said in awe.

"Rin go play with jaken and later after dinner came to my studies I have a surprise for you, now go on" he told her."Yes milord" she answered and left the chamber quietly.

Yes he had a surprise for her. Maya was gonna be her mother and soon his mate for life.

If he mates with her, they would share their powers and weaknesses. That means he would get very powerful. He smirks at that thought. _Hey dumb ass if you do that she will hate you for the rest of your life or even kill you to save the world._ His conscience said.

_Unless you learn to love every creature great and small, strong and weak, you will never get the great powers of Akira even if you are mated to her. She an angel, the way of an angel is love for everything which you are far from._ Conscience said. It was true he would only get her demon powers but to get both powers merge with his he have to learn to love. Sesshomaru sigh in realization. What was he after, her body because of lust or her powers because he wants to become powerful?

Man was he confused he wanted all but most of all he wanted her heart, her soul, her love, love? Yes he wanted her love for him and only him. Yes he decided was all he need was love and maybe he would show love.

"MILORD! MILORD" screams the green toad called jaken.

He ran in the chamber where lord sesshomaru was in with his angel.

He heard a dangerous warning growl from a very pissed demon on the bed.

"Am sorry my lord, I tried to stop him" Rin said as she scramble after jaken.

"Rin, jaken, OUT" he shouted only to make Maya stirred in her sleep.

Jaken race for the door."Rin, please tell the cook to make something special for our guest for dinner tonight". He instructed her.

"Yes milord" she answered. Then left, outside the room, he could hear Rin scolding jaken for disturbing her lord. The only answer that he had was he doesn't believe in such nonsense and the wrench that is in the room is only using him to get power and wealth. The last angel died years ago and there is none that walk this earth so she is a fake. After that he could not hear anything else because they were far down the hall.

They lay on the bed face to face; Maya woke up to hot air breathing on her cheek. She opens her eyes to see gold.

Maya blush, as she see how close they were. She looks at her self to fine something warm and fluffy wrapped around her and smile then she hears "glad you find interest in it" sesshomaru told her.

"Um……ah……. How did I get here and why are you so close?" she blushing and covering her face with his tail.

_She's shy? I' like that. _He thought. He clears his throat and said "first of all remove yourself from my tail, and since you were asleep the whole journey here, I carried you. Does that answer you questions?"

Maya pull her face from the fluffy thing and look at him then her body then tried to move but heard him groan.

"Um did I hurt you?" she asked worried He looks in to her eyes to see emotions of shock and worries."No"he answered coldly. She has no idea what she is doing; she was giving him pleasure with her body wrap around his tail.

He holds her and tried to untangle his tail, soon they found their selves in awkward positions. He was on top of her and she was beneath, their legs were tangle together and both were facing each other.

She could feel his hot breath on her cheeks, it was a nice feeling but too close for comfort for a virgin it kindda scare her.

He look at her, taking in every detail of her face, how her skin look smooth, her eyes glisten, her lips……………… oh her lips.

"Um I-I ---- t-think you are getting a little to –to e-excited" she stutter and look down. He follows her gaze down to his crutch. He quickly got off her and hears her giggle. At least his tail and her body weren't together as one anymore. He stood up and said "you be joining us for dinner in the next hour, clean yourself up, I'll send a maid for all your needs" and left.

"Well welcome home Maya" she huff to her self.

She heard giggling to find a young girl around her age standing at the door. She was the maid.

"Hi am lee-Ann. Am at your service my lady" the girl said. She had long dark blue hair with green.

"Hi yourself, am Maya" Maya greeted.

So the maid show Maya the bath house. Maya took a bath and after when to her room to fine a white with pink flower dress thing. Ok it looks like a dress but not the one she would wear in her time._ Better start getting use to this. _She said in her mind.

She went in her duffle bag for her things and get dress.

When the maid return she found Maya stand in front of the mirror watch her reflection. "Not bad" Maya said awing the dress. The kimono hugs her body showing off her curves and hips. It ended a few inches above her knees.

"And to top it all off….."Maya said and pulled out her pink flip flops. She put it on and looks at the maid.

"So?" she asked spinning around.

"You look lovely" the maid answered.

The maid took her to the dining room where sesshomaru and Rin were sitting at the huge table.

She seated at the end of the table, while sesshomaru was at the other end. Rin was seat in the middle of the two.

Maya greeted everyone with a smile. Then the cooks and maids brought the food out. The food smell great which cause Maya's tummy to rumble a little, telling her she is hungry. Rin giggle at the noise Maya's tummy make, while Maya flush red in embarrassment.

Maya stop one of the cooks and asked" excuse me miss, um did by any chance, this dish am about to eat contain olives?"

"Yes milady are u displease?" the cook asked.

"No, it's just my body can't take such thing, am allergic," Maya responded.

"Oh, is there anything you wish for me to make for you?" asked the cook.

"No thanks I'll eat anything with out olives" she said.

"Ok" the cook answered and left.

"Is there anything else we should know Maya" demand sesshomaru. Even if he asked he more like demand an answer.

"Well um olives, poison ivy, bee stings, car via, pea nuts, dusts and flower pollen" Maya listed.

"What's car-via?" asked Rin."It's grown up appetizer dish, not sure what it is made of, but my friends say it has rum in it." Maya answered.

"How do you tell when you are allergic?" asked Rin.

"You see, your face swells, you sneeze constantly, you get an itchy rash or your skin turns a different color and little bumps appear, and sometimes you get breathing problems." She replied.

The cook came out with food for Maya. She places it on the table near to her. "Here you are milady, how you like it" said the cook and left. Sesshomaru watch in amusement as Maya poke her food as if it was alive. Rin giggle at her actions. Maya smile and begun to eat, she moan in appreciation of its taste, it taste like shrimp really good shrimp.

After eating the maids came and clean the table, and then the cooks brought in desert. Maya squealed at her desert with a large smile plaster on her face. She said thanks to the cooks for the wonderful dinner and for desert.

Rin giggle at Maya's actions as she eat her desert, sesshomaru only stare and wonder how is this girl turns him on even in the slightest way.

After desert sesshomaru got up and said" when you two are done I will like to see you in my studies." And leaves.

Maya look at Rin and shrugged. After eating Maya and Rin make their way up the stairs to his studies. Rin knock on the door and heard "come" from inside. So the entered.

Rin entered and Maya crept in slowly.

"Rin this is you new mother" Sesshomaru said pointing to Maya.

Rin squealed in happiness and sesshomaru dismissed her to her room.

Rin kiss Maya on her cheek and said good night and left.

Maya was confused, how can she be a mother and she doesn't even know how. She looks at sesshomaru, who obviously think its nothing. He was at his desk reading some thing or was a paper.

"Don't I have a say in this?" she asked.

"No" he answered coldly. _Whoopee de fucking doo. _Maya thought.

She walk over to the desk and slam her fist down, And glared at him. She wanted answers.

He seems to not notice the noise or just ignoring her. That's it no one ignore Maya Higurashi , with all that anger Maya fail to notice that her body glow red and sesshomaru body glows red too. Soon he found himself floating above his desk.

He looks at her with a death glare, she notice what she has done a gasps soon the red glow was gone and he fell on the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Oops oh kami, are you alright, I did mea-"she didn't finish her sentence because she found her self gasping for air. In a flash he was hold her neck. His hands were glowing green and he was angry.

"I demand to know why you are trying to kill me" he said icily.

She gasps for air and said "I didn't, I don't know it just happen because I was angry at you".

"And why are you angry? You said you do my bidden, am I right?" he growl at her.

"Yes" she squeaks out.

He let her go when he saw her blood seeping down her neck.

"It must never happen again" he said coldly.

Maya was on the floor gasping for air, she felt her blood running down her neck and soon she felt it burning and it hurts a lot. She was crying a little the pain it was a little too much. Ok she should be ok by now why is she gasping like that?

He watches as tears roll down her cheeks as she was still gasping for air then he remembers what she said at dinner. _Sometimes you get breathing problems_. Her voice played back in his head. Is she allergic to his poison? _Oh god, you went too far u ass, the first time you didn't let poison out so why you did now? _His conscience asked.

He watches as she stops breathing and her eyes close then the blood from her neck stop. The blood turn blue and her body glow blue then the light fainted and her body lay there not moving. His eyes travel where the nail digs on her neck, but there was none, she heals herself?

Then he heard her breathing it was even so that means she was a sleep. He sigh in relief that he didn't hurt her that bad. Ok he causes her pain but at least she's ok right? He scoops her up and headed for the door.

It was late and she needed rest. He took her to her room and laid her in bed then he tucked her in. he kissed her on the forehead and whispered sorry and left to his chamber for the night.

Inuyasha and the gang had finished a battle with demons to get the jewel shard. After kagome got cuts, sango got scratches and Miroku was knock out cold.

They all got their wounds clean and bandage up and camp out for the night. Shippou was cuddle in kagome sleeping bag. Sango and kagome were at the hot spring bathing and inuyasha was in the tree watching the sky.

In a few days they are going to the western lands for a surprise visit. He had to smile at the thought of his cold hearted brother falling for Maya. But he hopes the ass of a brother don't ruin it.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh this is for the person who sends me my first review thanks but I got one thing to ask what you mean by: my OC is like Mary Sue? Who the hell is Mary Sue? What the hell is a MARY SUE?

Sorry! Just want to know am new to this shit!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 7

Mother? Training? my mate

Maya woke up by the noise that was coming outside her door. She groans in pain, her head hurt; it was like she got a hang over. She got up, took her duffle bag and walk towards the door. "Mommy!" squealed Rin as the door open. She giggle and said "Mommy you look funny"

Yes she did look funny, her hair was in a mess, her kimono was wrinkled, and her face was not in a happy expression but a silly one.

"Morning" Maya yawned. "Silly mommy its not morning it is afternoon." Rin corrected her. "Mommy lord sesshomaru wants to see you in the training room, after you clean up" she said with another giggle.

"Thanks sweetie" replied Maya and walk towards the bath house.

After her bath, she got dress in clothes from her time, she had on a short pants and tan top and her flip flops. She tied her hair in a high pony tail. It was summer and she is going to train right? So why not wear something comfortable?

After she headed to the training room or dojo. Well it wasn't easy getting there since you only been here for like a night or was it a day?

Maya walk in the room to see sesshomaru training with one of his servant. He was shirtless, all his muscles were exposed, damn he was well built, abs, six packs, biceps and what triceps? She was turn on I mean this guy had it all, and then her gaze went lower but stop when she heard her name.

"Maya" sesshomaru said trying to get her attention.

"Yeah" she answers flatly not even bother to look at his face, her eyes were on his chest watching and drooling?

"You will answer me as Lord Sesshomaru and look at my face when you speak" he told her coldly. Her eyes quickly met his and she blush at her embarrassment and drooling.

"Pick a weapon, and show me how you defended your self." He commands.

Maya look at her options, wasn't really much, but she was used to swards. Her type of sward was well different, not those huge ass swards but small and thin. They look more like needles, bent in a way.

She chooses her weapon and stands prepared. It wasn't her first time using weapons; I mean she used guns, knives and even needles that about 4" long.

One thing her family don't know about her was she was like a bounty hunter, for some reason she enjoy her job. But smart ass shuuichi had to find out.

Sesshomaru watch as she prepared her self for battle but was distracted by what she wore. Maya stretch her muscles and felt eyes on her. She look back to see that she has drawn a crowd of soldiers to her little practice. They were eyeing her in a sexual way which was creepy.

"Maya show me" he demands. "As you wish my _lord_ "she replied and lunged at him. Maya went kun-fu on him with a little ninja here and there.

He notices her speed increase, and she seems to be disappearing from sight now and then. If it wasn't for his sense of smell, he would be in deep shit.

Maya was at the end of the room panting heavily and she had few cuts here and there.

Sesshomaru had few cut but they were gone, he heals fast! He was panting too, never in his life that some one gives him such a work out like that except for his brother, but he wasn't that good the last time they fought. He wonders if she was like that in bed. _Bed? You ass she a virgin. Do I have to spell it out v-i-r-g-i-n? _His mind screams at his thought.

"Impressive" he said. "You haven't seen anything yet honey" she shot back. She ran towards him only to disappear few inches in front of him. The next thing he knew she was on his waist pinning him down with the needle sward at this throat.

Her eyes were blood red and she was panting a lot. Then her eyes return normal and smile at him "I win" she said. With on huge flip and an oof sound, Maya found herself beneath him. "You were saying _honey?" _he said raising and eye brow then smirk. Maya smirk and soon she disappears beneath him, she was sitting Indian style a few feet above the ground._ Am floating sweet, I can get use to this._ She awe in her mind.

"Hey sessy whada you doing down there?" she asked look down at him. Sesshomaru look up only seeing her floating above him. _Damn she got a fat…_his thoughts were interrupted when jaken came in and said the trainer was ready for her.

"Maya get down" he commands. "I – I don't know how" she told him.

"Try thinking where you want to be" came a voice from across the dojo.

"I want to be on the gr---"she didn't finish because she fell flat on her ass with a loud "thud" on impact with the ground. She jumps up quickly holding her butt, jumping up and down."Ow ow o wow ow, that hurts" she said rubbing it.

The man laugh at her innocent actions. "Hey that's not funny" she shouts back.

"That's no way to speak to your sensei" he said. "Sorry" she squeaked.

Maya was taken to a garden where her sensei tells her about her powers and she learns a few tricks.

The sun was setting, her sensei left already and she was lying on the grass. What a day, beating the shit out of you so called lord. Learning about your powers. "What a day!" Maya sigh and close her eyes, she was tired really tired. It surprise her she didn't eat a thing since she woke up. Her tummy rumble telling her it want food, she giggle at it noise and stood up but only to fall right back down. She fainted; she used all her energy in the fight and using her powers with her sensei.

Sesshomaru walk in the garden to find her on the ground pass out. He pick her up and said "you puss yourself too hard". Then went inside, he took her to her room and tuck her in, then left.

Not far from the castle inuyasha and the gang camp out. It would be a day walk to the castle and they would get to visit Maya.

Everyone was sitting around the camp fire, inuyasha sniff the air _"kikiyo" _he said in his mind. If he's gonna do it, it's now or never. He stood up and said "I'll be back" and left.

"So what you think got in to him" asked sango.

"I don't know" kagome lied.

Inuyasha ran towards her sent to find her in a clear field. "Kikiyo" he said.

"Inuyasha" she responded. "I need to talk to you, I won't kill you because there is some one who love you" she continue.

"Ok" inuyasha said dumbstruck.

"I hate this everything about it, I hate living like this, I want to free inuyasha, I died long ago my who I thought was you, but it was naruku, am sorry inuyasha for all I done. Please forgive me and let my soul rest in peace" she said.

Kagome had enough; she was hurting in side and wanted to know if he feels the same about her. She got up and look for him and confront him. She walk in the direction he went and soon heard voices then she heard the one thing that would shattered her heart.

"I love you inuyasha and always will" said Kikiyo.

"I had love you and you will always in my heart" replied inuyasha.

Kagome was behind the tree listening to them, she saw her kissed him. Now she was in tears, she was shock and heart broken. She couldn't move and when she finally did some one grab her.

"Kagome" he whispered. "Leave me alone" she said looking anywhere but his face. She notice kikiyo was not there.

"She's gone' he told her. "Kagome I have something to tell you I love you." He continue.

"You can't love me! You love her I heard you say so inuyasha, I saw you kiss her" she shouted at him.

"Please don't cry kagome" he said softly.

"What must I do smile inuyasha my heart is broken here do u know how that feel?" she asked.

"No but you got it wrong kagome" he said. "No inuyasha I didn't" she cried.

He hold her tight. "Look here kagome, I love you, yes I love kikiyo but she's my past and you are my present, kikiyo realized that and let me go. She told me she wanted me to be happy and she wanted to be free from this world kagome, kikiyo will always have a place in my heart but not like you have because you will always be there for me and my heart will always love you cause it want you, not kikiyo, kagome you are my future, my heart, my soul, my love. Kikiyo was my friend and yes I love her like that but too blind to see I didn't love her like I love you." He said breathing deeply.

Kagome look in his eyes to see pure love, "I love you" he whispered and lean in for a kiss.

He press his lips against her's, it felt good, and it was soft and warm. He love the feeling.

He break the kiss with a small peck and smile at her "I love you inuyasha" she whispered.

"Kagome would you become my mate for life" he asked blushing.

"I will love to, yes inuyasha I will become your mate" she said with a smile.

He kissed her passionately on her lips, their tongues battle for dominance. He sucked on her tongue causing her to moan. Soon they were on the grass in a lip lock. Inuyasha's hand travel all over her body, to each curve, touching and caressing.

They were both naked staring at each other bodies, taken in every detail. He trail hot sweet kisses down her neck slowly and sucking her skin. She moan when he found that sensitive area, he sucked harder at that area and his fangs dig into her neck not to mark but to cause pleasure.

"Inuyasha" she moans. He kissed his way down to her perky breasts that jiggle with every move she made. He place his lips above her nipples, and his hot breath blew on it causing it to get hard. She arch her back to push her breast closer. He smirked "impatient aren't we" he said then lean in and sucked on it. His tongue played with it while his other hand played with the other. Then he move to the other giving it the same treatment.

Her moans were getting louder as he moved down lower. He kissed her navel and plunge his tongue in it. "Oh ahh" she moan. Her body was on fire, she wanted more, she wanted him. He slid on finger in her wet passage and started to move in and out. "Inuyasha" she moan his name. He added another finger and she moan louder.

Soon he found himself harder than ever, his member was hard and pulsing in need to be in her.

"Kagome you sure about this" he asked. "Yes inuyasha" she replied. "Am sorry" with that he plunge into her passage. She cried out in pain, her eyes shed tears and inuyasha kissed them away.

She was tight; her walls hug him tight inside her. It was hard for him to stop himself from moving but he had to wait until she's ready.

The pain was gone and replace by waves of pleasure, she mover her hips, and he started out slowly. As she moans his pace picks up and soon he was going faster and harder in and out of her. Her moans became screams of pleasure. She screams his name as she release her orgasm. His eyes went blood red and he marked her at her sensitive area on her neck. She moan again as she felt his fangs in neck. He groans as he release his seed in her womb.

He stay like that kissing her and soon he wanted more of her. They begun to make love again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A challenge, **

**The visit, **

**The darkness in soul**

**And my twin is right under my nose?**

After sesshomaru tuck Maya in bed and left. A demon jump up at her window and entered her room. He look at her and smile, he took out a jewel shard and place it in her mark on her chest. She flinches at the pain and stirs but did not wake up. A large smirk plastered his face and he whispered "you will soon be mine" and left the same way he came in.

Sesshomaru came back in her room because of a sent that seems to be naruku but there was nothing, but she was stirring and sweating. She seems to be in pain, he watches her closely to see that her body glowed black then fainted quickly as it started. Then she sigh, her stirring and sweating stop, it seems the pain is gone and she can sleep.

He sniffs the air, but there was nothing, with that he left again.

Maya woke up to the noise of her tummy, she got up off the bed, fell right back down because of the pain in her heart. She looks at her left area on her chest, it looks strange, the mark was different, the half moon was black, and it supposes to be purple or blue? But she just ignored it because her stomach was making noise.

She race to the kitchen and asked the cook for food because of her situation. The cook smile at her and said yes. The cooks look in amazement as Maya stuff her face, in a couple of minutes she was finish.

Maya asked lee-Ann for some long pants instead of a kimono to wear today. Lee-Ann giggle at her explanation, smile and nodded then left to get what Maya requested.

Maya finished her bath and was in her room when Lee-Ann came in showing her item. Maya took it and design it her style then put it on. She had on a t-strap shirt and her new design pants. Then said thank you and left for the dojo.

For some reason she was itching for a fight or a challenge.

She entered the dojo and saw the soldiers working out. She smiled and walks up to them and said "hey I want a challenge and if you win you get any request granted".

The soldiers look at her and smirks were all on their faces. "Hey not stuffs like that you perverts". Their faces fell in a frown. Then one said "ok we will but you must ask the lord for 3 days off so we could go in to the village to have fun". Then smirks appeared again

"Yeah sure you pervert" she replied with a smirk and continued "that if you win but then again you will get something for trying".

Half hour passed and half the soldiers were on the ground either knock out or in pain. Maya was piss they were going easy on her.

"Hey I want a challenge stop going easy on me," she shouted.

Next half hour all were on the ground. "This is not a challenge! I demand a challenge!" she screams.

"You aren't gonna get it from sesshomaru wimpy soldiers" said inuyasha at the door of the dojo.

"INUYASHA" she screams and soon tackles him on the ground in a huge hug. "Glad you miss me, but why are you beating the shit out of his soldiers, did he do you something?" he asked. "Nah I just woke up with a lust to kill but I didn't kill them" she replied. "Hey I'll ask him for that request for you all" she said to the now awaking soldiers.

"Maya where did you get that jewel its taint" said kagome. "I don't have no jewel, I have no idea what you talking about" Maya said.

"What have you done to them?" came a cold booming voice. She turn to wards the direction where the voice came from and shout "I want a challenge you ass, and they didn't give me so I beat the shit out of them what does it look like?" Soon sesshomaru was in front of her attacking her but she doge it easily. "Not that again fluff butt." She shot back. "fight me and if you win you can punish me anyway you like, but if I win the soldiers get 3 days to go in the village to do as they wish and inuyasha and the rest get to stay here with me." She said.

"Isn't that a lot?" Miroku asked. "Yeah but punishing me anyway he wants is a wide range meaning he have the upper hand." Maya Reasoned.

Sesshomaru attack her cutting the strings of her shirt exposing her mark. Maya growl at him, she attacks him but he doge and hit her to the ground. She got up again only to reunite with the ground again. Soon her eyes were red and marks appear on her face beneath her eyes. She begun to attack him with incredible speed but he doge them with few cuts as a result.

"That's not the Maya we know that's ….." kagome said unable to finish her sentence because of the sight in front of her.

Maya stood there her body begun to change, she had ancient markings on her arms and legs. She had a cross at her shoulders, down her arms were ancient written that said "angel of death".

Everyone gasp, kagome saw the jewel shard in her mark on her chest.

"Sesshomaru! the jewel shard in her mark, get it out before she completely change" she shouted.

Maya flew in the air; she was a heated battle with him. She mange to give him deep wounds but he didn't give up yet.

"You know your not much as a challenge as I hope for" the angel said as cold as ice. Even sesshomaru could not speak like that so cold so lifeless.

Soon it ended on the ground. Maya was on top of him with dark red spirit needles coming out of her hand at his throat.

"Its over" she said, then ……………………………

"STOP MAYA" shouted a male voice. "Don't do it Maya please I beg you as a brother". There in the center of the battle field, stood two men, both red haired, one was younger than the other.

"Please" he begged.

Maya look at him with her red eyes fill with hatred. "Please don't let that darkness in the depths of your soul risen Maya" the other man said.

Sesshomaru took this at his advantage and flip her over and pinned her down. She growled at him, dangerous warning growls that send shivers down every demon that was at the castle.

He lean in and kissed her. She was shock at his action but soon gives in. sesshomaru move his hand to her left breast and giving it a small squeeze, then he move upwards to her mark.

Every one was shock, dumbstruck, as they look on. There sesshomaru was making out with her in their face.

Sesshomaru dig his fingers in her mark and pull out the tainted shard. Maya broke their kiss, letting out a piercing scream at the pain as tears flow from her eyes. Soon her markings were gone and her eyes returned normal looking at him with love in her eyes. They stared at each other, and then sesshomaru rolled off her with pain. She got up and kneels at his side. She place her hands over his wounds and her body glowed blue and his body got devoured by the glow.

Soon the glow died down and his wounds were gone. He held up his hand and places the jewel in her hand. The jewel glowed bright pink in her hand. She stood up and walks over to kagome and said "here I believe it belong to you, it will never get taint again" handing her the shard.

"Now to further business, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING THERE?" Maya screams at her brothers.

"Hey it's a free country or in this case time" shuuichi smartly replied.

"Not that you idiot, she means here in this era" Zenri said slapping him at the back of his head. "

Ow why you do that for?" shuuichi asked. "Because you were being an idiot" Zenri replied.

They were fighting and arguing in their own little world forgetting that people were there.

Everyone was lost. "Excuse me, my dear morons answer me now" Maya said angrily at her brothers. "You tell her, she likes you best" said Zenri poking his brother in the side. "Why are you afraid of her?" asked shuuichi."Yeah at the moment yes!" answered Zenri as he looks at his sister angry face.

"Man! You such a big baby" shuuichi said in a sigh.

"Uh hem I'm waiting" said an impatient young lady.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked shuuichi trying to change the subject.

"Shuuichi don't change the subject" growled Maya.

"You know you look beautiful this fine day." Stated shuuichi out of the blue.

"Shuuichi" shouted Maya.

By now sesshomaru was at the little crowd watching the siblings fight.

"Well you see we came here the same way you did after aunty explains what she saw when you vanish in the light." Said shuuichi. "I see" was all Maya said.

"Lets tell her, she has to know," said Zenri looking straight into shuuichi eyes for an answer.

"Tell me what?" she asked demand.

"Maya I would like you to meet your twin, the only, the adorable me shuuichi Higurashi" he told her and smile from ear to ear.

"My what?" asked Maya in disbelief.

"Yeah you know twin like in two identical persons from the same mother, born at the same time, day and year."Shuuichi explain as if she was stupid.

"Yeah I know that you ass of a brother, how is that possible, I mean you are one yeah older than me?" she asked.

"Um you see before mom and dad die they …… well change everything from birthday to memories" Zenri said finally coming in the conversation.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why Maya? Because they love you, they tried to protect you from what you would or might become. They didn't want history to repeat itself." He explained.

"Maya there's a lot you don't know about Akira, where she came from, what was her life or if she had family or siblings."Shuuichi told her.

"Maya she had a twin just like you and me, well except for our appearance but still we are one, I can feel the pain you were in when you came here the first time, but it amazed me that you came her on your own the second time." He said.

"Second?" she asked, she was speechless but still shock and afraid.

"Yes the second time, that dream you always had at home, it was your memory of the first time."Zenri answered.

"What am I?" she asked.

"What do you mean what are you, you are Maya Higurashi……." He was interrupt because she shouted "no what am I, I know who I am but what am I? Shuuichi, Zenri answer me what?

"Maya" shuuichi whispered watching his sobbing twin.

"You are princess Maya, great grand daughter of Akira; you are the angel of death and life" Zenri answer.

"You're my twin Maya look" shuuichi said showing her his mark on his chest the same place she has her's.

"You have powers too". She asked.

"Well we all do, I have my demon powers and some angel here and there. Zenri, he …well got demon powers with dad's cocky attitude" shuuichi replied with a smile. Maya giggle at Zenri's face, he was fuming red.

"Hey take that back and you got too" Zenri shouted at his little brother.

"I love you guys" she squeals and gave them death hugs.

"Can't breathe" they both gasp out.

"That went well, I thought she would freak" whispered kagome.

"Yeah me too" said sango.

"Sesshomaru you horny dog, even in battle you can't control yourself" laugh inuyasha

"You shut up neither you, who tell you I want to be an uncle" he said plain as day.

Kagome look at him with wide eyes and faint but inuyasha caught before she hit the ground.

"Nice going fluff butt." Inuyasha said picking her up, and carry her back inside.

"You didn't tell her, geez you're ass" sesshomaru said.

"Is it me, but Maya just spoke out of his mouth "Miroku said pointing to sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raise and eye brow at his comment and left and they follow him slowly.

"Come on boys am hungry lets go" Maya said rubbing her tummy.

They all stay at the castle and given their rooms. Rin was very happy because she has more company and she was introduced to her new uncles.

At dinner everything was explained about her life and her powers. Kagome told them the news of her pregnancy and Maya tackle her on the floor with a big hug, and then said she is going to spoil it. Kagome fuss a little about the idea and Maya pouted resulting in laughter from everyone well sesshomaru just chuckle.

After dinner, the ladies took Rin to clean up for bed while the boys were in the garden in silence then Miroku broke it and asked "you guys are close right?"

"Yeah you could say that" answered shuuichi giving off yawn.

"sir sesshomaru I don't get it , you and Maya created a mating gift with both blood then why aren't you her mate?" asked Zenri. Now all eyes on him waiting for an answer.

"It's none of your concern" he replied flatly.

"Yes it is" replied Zenri mocking his tone.

"Hey drop it he is not going to tell you" inuyasha said entering the conversation.

"Is he always like that?" asked shuuichi

"Yeah something like that" answer inuyasha.

"He isn't that bad" said Miroku defending him.

"Hey you didn't have to fight to live with a brother who wants to kill you since you were born" inuyasha said in a huff.

"He stop after a when you met kagome, he even been nice to humans" Miroku defending his point. "I think he was just training you" he added.

"Yeah right, but he did change and even if we had our fights." Said inuyasha.

"You guys fight? You remind me of us when we were little but the only thing kept us from killing each other after our parents died was Maya, when she found her light." Said Zenri.

"Light?" asked Miroku "yeah that light that disintegrate anything, but after shit head here erase her memory because people or demons wanted her." Shuuichi answered pointing to Zenri.

"Why?" asked inuyasha. Sesshomaru listening with interest.

"Why? They wanted to use her as a tool, a weapon for their deed. That's why we change our birthday because they were looking for twins with red hair. Smart ass here change our sents, and we been living in hiding while taking over dad's company and I got bored and set up a business dealing with technology" shuuichi explained.

"You ass they don't know what technology is." Zenri said hitting his brother. "Anyway back to you sir why aren't you her mate" he continued.

Sesshomaru sigh and said "it wasn't suppose to be a mating gift, it was to a binding seal for her to me as a royal acquaintance to do my deeds but my demon side wanted more and I lost control when I did the binding."

"Oh" they all said.

"My brother is in love lets celebrate then we can talk about you given us a niece or nephew "inuyasha said grinning from ear to ear. Sesshomaru look at him like he was crazy.

"Who's giving who children?" asked kagome as the girls walk in the garden.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Asked inuyasha changing the subject.

"My dearly beloved brothers meet Lee- Ann" Maya said to them. Lee-Ann came from behind her and said hi.

"She's cute, hi am shuuichi and this over there is Zenri" shuuichi said.

"Why the sugar coat in you introduce Maya?" asked Zenri. Before she could answer sesshomaru spoke up. "I bid you all good night for I will see you all in the morning, Maya you shall be staying with me tonight" and turn to leave.

"Since when sesshomaru turn shake spear on us?" asked kagome. Everyone shrug and the girls giggled.

"Well night guys got to get moving before he have a bf" Maya said and kiss her brothers good night.

"He won't do anything would he?" asked shuuichi after his sister left.

"Knowing him maybe or maybe not but I think he is doing it because of what happen today, I think he felt like he was losing her. He just want to be close that's all, he wouldn't hurt her because then he have to answer to us." Inuyasha replied.

"You like my sister don't you?" asked Zenri. "Yeah she kept that wimpy wolf away from kagome long enough for me to ask her to be my mate." Inuyasha answered while hugging and kissing kagome on the neck.

"Hey sango how come we not like them?" asked Miroku. Sango face was red with embarrassment. She hits him on the head. "ow what's that for?" he asked rubbing his head. "For being a pervert" she answered.

"Am hurt sango" he said clutching his chest as though he is in pain.

Every one laugh at the drama scene played before them.

Maya change in to her sleeping clothes which was a light short pants and vest. Maya stood there watching his room as she came in, it was big, the walls were blue and white and the ceiling had a design of the night sky with stars and moons. It was beautiful, there was a king size bed with white silk sheets._ So that's what he got to sleep in damn he got it good, wait there's one bed? Where am gonna sleep? _Her mind questioned.

Sesshomaru was staring at her while in his own world.

"Hello? Hey it's rude to stare" Maya said breaking the silence "where I'm gonna sleep?" she asked.

"There" he answered pointing to the bed.

"Huh? No way, me you same bed why?" she asked.

"I don't have to explain my self." He answered flatly.

"Duh! You have to explain your self, I mean girl in your bed what are the possibilities?" she replied then place a finger on her chin and said" nah, am going to sleep in my room bye" and started to walk to the door.

In a flash he holds her and pin her to the wall. They were face to face. "You're not going there and that's final" he said coldly. Then he smelt fear off her "No am not going to do that you think I would hurt you" he continue.

"Then why must I stay?" she asked

He sighs and said "because of what happen to day"

"You're afraid of losing me." She said softly.

He smile and lean in and kiss her. He couldn't get enough of her sweet lips, she taste so good, so sweet. It was all he wished it to be.

His hands snaked down to her butt and gave it a light and she gasps. He took this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth, she moans as he sucks on her tongue. But as sweet as the kiss was, he broke it so he could not lose control over his demon side.

She smiled at him then yawns and went to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out light a light.

Sesshomaru watch as she slept peaceful then climb in. he was startle when she took his tail and wrap it around her.

He wraps his hands around her and pulls her close. Soon he was a sleep.

In the deep darkest part of the forest Naruku growled madly at his servants when they brought him the news. They told him that the jewel was removed and sesshomaru kissed her. Also his half breed brother was there and he mated with the miko.

Naruku had planned to get both of them and use their powers, but since one is already taken he just have to get the other. "Damn that sesshomaru" he shouted and slams his fist on the tree trunk.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hey if you are not over 14 years of age, please read another story for this contains adult mature features.

Thank you, but then again who gives a fuck about rules right?

Hope you like the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Unexpected visit **

**Broken**

It was early the sun hasn't risen yet. Shuuichi found himself in lord sesshomaru's room wanting to tell Maya something important.

"State your business" said sesshomaru. "Am here to have a word with my sis" shuuichi answered sleepily. "She hasn't risen yet." Sesshomaru stated the obvious.

"Well you see I have to take her out side to see the sun rise and give her this gift as the sun rising." He said. Then he lifts Maya off the bed and wraps her in the bed sheet for warmth. She cuddles on him. He holds her tight and started walking out the door to the garden and sitson the garden bench. He cradle Maya on his lap and shook her a little and run his fingers through her hair.

"Hey kitty wake up" he whispered in her ears.

"Mmmmmm what? I don't want to wake up, too early" she yawns.

"Yes sis it is but when I finish I promise to let you sleep." He told her.

She opens her eyes and look at her brother who smile at her. He yawned and begun to tell her about mom and dad's last wish. As the sun was rising he held out a thin gold necklace with a blue orb with an ancient writing on it. He held it up and places it around her neck. Maya felt the energy and power the little orb had and soon it glowed the color of the sun. Maya's body glowed with it reviling all her marks and ancient writing on her body. Half her body was glowing blue reviling the angel of life, with one white wing on her back. Her skin in that half was clean, fresh, smoothed and glistens like a new born baby. Her makings were dark red with blue. Her eye and hair were light blue.

On her other half it was totally different; she was glowing black like a dark aura that can be seen. She had blood shot red eye with black in it. Her hair was darker red like black was added. Her skin had marks and ancient writings in black and also she had a black wing.

The necklace reviling her true halves making it whole. She did look beautiful from her brother's point of view. Then the glowing stop and Maya was back to her normal self in her brother's arms.

He sighs as he watch the sleeping girl in his arms. He stood up and went back inside. On his way to sesshomaru's room he meets his brother. "I see you have completed their wish" Zenri said. "Yes but you have yours". Shuuichi said and continue walking.

He places her in bed and tucks her in then left. Sesshomaru felt her aura was different seeing that she has an unfinished necklace on. He didn't give it to her but the markings were incomplete on the orb. The orb seems to hold powers like the sacred jewel, the orb glowed dangerously at his distance to it then the glowed died down like it found no harm in him. After staring at the orb he shrugs it off then went to his studies.

"Milady Lord Sesshomaru is in his chambers I go get him for you" said jaken as he meets the Lady of the North.

"No that won't do, show me his chamber" she demand.

The little toad nodded and started to walk up stairs to his master chamber.

When jaken open his master door the sight was disbelieving.

"What is this wrench doing sleeping on my master bed" he said in shock, although he already knew his master has feelings for her but he didn't want some weakling to be his mate.

The lady look at the women in the bed in disgust, how such a thing gets into this bed? She walks up to the sleeping girl and picks her up by her hair and throws her out the door causing her to hit her head.

Maya was thrown from the bed to the wall on the other side of the open door.

"What the fuck" Maya said rubbing her head and groaning at the pain.

"Answer me slave what are you doing in lord sesshomaru's bed?" as an angry woman or demon. The woman look like she was in her late twenties and as ugly as hell that's how Maya states her appearance.

Maya look at the old lady like she was crazy and said "I got no time for this shit",

"Excuse me what is the meaning of this! how dare you disrespect me, am the lady of the north lady Alira, and may I asked why are you in your masters bed." she said putting her hand on her hips.

"Whatever bitch" was Maya's come back.

"How dare you, have you no manners or respect for anyone superior than you?" the lady asked walking up to where Maya was standing. Maya have no time for this, her eyes were still heavy wanting sleep and she was still trying to get use to her full dose of her powers and her body was still weak after that fight. Her head was hurting and to add pain to her head was some bitch was screaming at her for some shit. _Man why me? what did Maya did to you gods, I can't take this! need sleep_ Maya thought.

"Look and listen well, I don't give rats ass who the fuck you are. And for respect right now am not in the mood and for me sleeping in that room is none of your business." Maya shouted. By now the whole crew was at the scene even the servants and cooks.

"Well that explains why he hasn't had a mate because he has sluts like you to sleep with" the ugly woman replied. At that insult there were dangerous growls from every demon at the scene. Inuyasha was hold back by sangoand mirokuand shuuichi was hold back by his brother. His brother gave him a look that only means Maya have to learn and handle herself.

"Look here bitch, slut, whore whatever the fuck they call you, I don't fucking care, am no fucking slave aright, and if you don't drop it, you will wish you were dead" Maya threaten.

By that time sesshomaru was at the scene unknown to the two ladies.

"How dare you!" Alira said and slaps Maya in the face. When she was about to slap her again Maya caught her hand and digging her claws in her skin. The woman flinch in pain and said "let go of me this instant".

"Never ever do that again" Maya said so coldly it could freeze every life in sight.

Maya look at the woman, she gasps at the sight. Maya's eyes were red and her black pupils were slit. Her hair was coving her face from the crowd, they couldn't see her face but they could feel the anger and power radiating off her could only means one thing for that woman was death.

At that moment sesshomaru was in the middle of the two holding Maya by her throat.

"Let her go" he command. Maya glared at him with death eyes, he has never in his whole life saw eyes like that. He was afraid but didn't show it. Those eyes were cold like a frozen soul, it was lifeless.

She let her go and he let go of her neck, and Alira smirk, "I see you have a pretty rude bitch here who would not show any manners or respect to me, she should be punished" Alira said.

"Apologize to her" he demand. She look at him but her eyes were soft with hurt.

"Your fucking kidding right?" she said but he showed no signs and she continue. "You want me to apologize to some crazy bitch who believes am your fucking slut, pleasure slave, who the fuck you think you are demanding that! your fucking crazy" at her last words he slaps her very hard, she turn her face in pain, that was the hardest hit she got to her face and what hurt more she got it from the person she was falling in love.

"APOLOGIZE" he shouted "it's none of my business what she called or say to you" he continues only lowering his voice. He knew he's going to regret that action but she was question his leadership and disrespecting him at the same time.

Maya look at him with more hurt in her eyes like she was heart broken by the one she loves but it was true she was. But then her look changes back to the dark and lifeless look.

"I am not apologizing to that insane bitch, that thing has no right to insult me and hit me like am some fucking slave" she replied. He hit her in the face harder than before. She couldn't take the pain that he gave her it was too much a part of her wanted to kill that woman and the other wanted to disappear.

Now her body was glowing black, she was angry very angry. Her demon side could not take any more of this insults and hits to the face, it wanted revenge, it wanted blood to be spilt, it wanted to hear their agonizing screams of pain especially that woman.

"Apologized this instant Maya" he shouted and hit her across the face but this time she caught his hand, her lengthen claws dig into his flesh at the area she held on to. "Don't you ever ever hit me again" she said so cold and deadly. "I don't take shit from anyone and she just signed her death wish with the angel of death." Maya continue as her powers become more powerful.

Her stare was deadly and had a promise of death. He knew she would do it because it was the way of her demon side and the duty of the death angel but he didn't want Alira's blood spilt because that would mean war between his lands and hers.

"This sesshomaru will do as he wish and will not take commands from some one low life like you" he said. _Damn not that, I didn't mean that please understand me Maya my love am sorry._ His mind screams to tell her. After he said those words and silence fill the air. The only thing that can be heard was a tiny cracking sound that grew louder.

Every one look at the source that sound came from. It was coming from Maya's neck. It was the silver necklace he gave her. Soon the sound stops and the necklace disintegrated into dust. Her eyes were cold red and life less. She was hurt, she couldn't belief he said that neither did they rest. They stand there unable to move or say a word, they were afraid of her not him but her. Maya aura grew until her necklace her brother gave her glowed red.

"Damn it! Maya calm down" shouted her brother after the long silence. "your going to hurt every one Maya please clam down we don't need any blood to be spill here, not now Maya."

She let go sesshomaru's hand and look at her brother and shout "calm down, clam down! Fuck shuuichi I didn't really wake up to kisses and smiles! Did I? This bitch just fucking hit and insults me, I Maya! She will pay!". "I know but do as he says and stop this before you lose control" he told her. Shuuichi knew if he didn't calm her down blood would be spilt.

Her eyes pass over the group and darken as it met her's that woman who started it all. Her eyes were almost black, like her pupils enlarge as she stared at that woman.

She turn and started to walk away, "where you think your going bitch I want an apology" said Alira, ok maybe she wasn't afraid of her or just plain stupid but one thing though she was surprise by her powers, she wonder if it could surpass hers. _Ok this bitch is asking for it._ Was the thought of everyone.

"You hear her apologize Maya, I'm not going t repeat myself this is your last warning I'm losing patience with you." sesshomaru said to her, making Alira smirk at Maya's misfortune.

Maya turn and face them reviling her marks to her face, arms and legs; she heard gasps from the crowd and felt their fear. She was changing slowly into the angel of death. She growled the most dangerous growl that could send the most powerful demon in fear.

Sesshomaru look at her, he saw hate in her eyes and also hurt but that was not all. there was something that wanted to get out but she was trying hard to control it but what he did is not helping her at all but only hurting her.

He planned on apologizing to her later but for now his reputation was at stake. He didn't not want to look like a fool and no body makes a fool out of him.

She was staring at him, and said "am sorry lord sesshomaru it will not happen again". She heard snickers from her friends trying to hold in their laughter. Lord Sesshomaru raises his eye brow at her and changes his stare to an annoyed stare.

"Not him you slut you are to apologized to me" Alira said grabbing her hand. _Honestly bitch give it up. _Thought Maya. Maya pull her hand out of her grasp resulting in cut due to Alira claws. Blood drip from her hand and soon as gravity pulls the blood to the floor, the droplet of blood return to the cut and it heal like it wasn't even there.

Maya smirked and said "I know that's what you are but what am I" and started to walk away. "MAYA" sesshomaru growled. _Shit he wasn't kidding, ah fuck this shit is getting to my head, oh well girl suck it in and say it and then you can sleep, hopefully. _Maya thought.

At this point everyone knew she was stubborn or maybe too stubborn for her own good but it was causing problems especially kagome, since she carrying a half demon child and the aura around the outside of her womb is anger, the child will grow until it feels safe again but that's not happening soon because of Maya aura it was too dense and powerful and was causing her pain as the child inside her grows at a fast rate.

Maya sighs as she felt anger and pain. She needed to get out of here to save kagome from the pain. She was defeated; the only way to get out of there was to apologized to the bitch.

"You really want me to apologize? I'm sorry Lady Alira and am sorry Lord Sesshomaru for a lot of things." Maya apologized.

"That's more like it slut" replied Alira. Maya smile at her then her smile turn into a devil smirk, "next time I see you bitch I' make your death is so fucking pain full that you wish you not exists and fluff butt here won't stop me." Maya told her and walk away.

There were snickers as they tried to hide their laughter at sesshomaru nickname. "Who you are you to threaten me like that" Alira shout back. That made Maya stop and turn around and look at her and said "who else bitch me Maya Higurashi! Am the angel of death and life –AKIRA and I have more ways of giving you pain than pain itself." At the end of the sentence a dark figure ghost like thing was over her head just like the time with Kouga but different it has more power and look bigger.

The figure smirk at Alira and covered Maya's body and soon she disappear. Alira was shock a scared, she just insulted the angel of death, now she has to be careful it she wants to live, but for now don't show fear in front of your future mate. Then she turns to sesshomaru and smile at him. Sesshomaru look at the woman she sickens him but he can't disrespect her.

Sesshomaru look at the people that were at the scene, soon the maids and cooks rush back to their places as the lord look at them. He was a little scared of her now but also felt guilt now that he has hurt her.

Some of the maids were helping kagome, she look like she put on weight, her stomach was bigger and she was covered in sweat. Inuyasha and sango took her to their room where the maids would take care of her and the baby. Inuyasha didn't leave her side but was pissed at his brother stubbornness and his big ass ego.

Shuuichi took out his anger in the dojo and Zenri went to the garden to calm his nerves. Miroku watch as shippou played in the garden with Rin; he had taken them there when that fight started. Sango was also in the room with kagome as she watches inuyasha fume with anger.

"You know that's not gonna help the baby so I suggest you leave and release some of your anger" she said. He nodded in understanding and left.

Sesshomaru was in his studies with Alira.

"State your business" he demand her.

"Am only here on the offer of you becoming my mate and our lands becoming one. "She answered getting straight to the point.

"I have no business or interest in you becoming my mate, I have turn down every offer they sent me why do you think this is any different." He asked her.

"I'm here in person and it will do my lands and yours good if we merge together" she replied.

"I don't care in having a mate now but since you came all this way I can agree to alliance with your lands." He state.

After a long conversation she finally agrees to the sesshomaru's proposal. Then she left.

Sesshomaru walked around the castle in search of her, she was on his mind, and her words shot his heart like arrows. He wondered why she didn't calm down when her brother demanded, it work the first time why not now. He was in this own thoughts he didn't see shuuichi watching him.

"Sesshomaru" shuuichi call out to him. He stops and turns and about to say something but shuuichi beat him to it." Would you put your ego a side and help me find my sister and along with that why didn't you stand up for her I mean she is gonna be your future mate and love right?" he said.

"It's none of your business who I stand up to "sesshomaru replied.

"Whatever dude just help look for her and apologized to her" shuuichi said.

"Apologized? I lord sesshomaru do not apologize to anyone" he resort back.

"Hey it's not me but her you really hurt her with this low life thing and hitting her man that was low even for you, men should not hit women even it they are stubborn like a mule and for my sis she don't take shit from no one am surprised she hasn't kill you too with that look and anger radiating off her." Shuuichi said and then left in search of his sister.

Sesshomaru knew he was right, he did hurt her, and he did not stand up for her when she needed him but instead left her in her time of need. Why?

She's suppose to be his future mate. Sesshomaru was in a battle with his thoughts as he tried to fixed this.

_Dumbass why you have to hurt her?_

**_I didn't mean to, I wanted …_**

_You have no explanation because of you big ass ego, that shit is as huge as the whole world._

_**I didn't want to be made a fool and she was doing it.**_

_She was doing it? You stupid! she was standing up for herself, she woke up after having a nice night with you to some bitch who insults her and hits her and to make it worst you do the same. Boy I wonder if she loves you now._

_**She loves me?**_

_Well at the moment no!_

_**But she loves me right?**_

_Man you dense, didn't you see the way she looks and smiles at you yes she falling for you._

_**What do I do now?**_

_For starters apologized to her and show her how much you are sorry and care and love her._

_**This sesshomaru do not apologized**._

_Look man when you get your head out of your ass and put your ego aside come talk to me._

He was interrupt from his thoughts when inuyasha stomp in angry as ever. "Oh gods not him too" sesshomaru groan. "damn right me too……………wait some one beat me to this, someone lecture you already?" inuyasha asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you dear brother but shuuichi has done this so call lecturing about my actions earlier today." He replied. "Well bro one thing I got to say you're an ass and always screw things up" inuyasha told him. "I believe so dear brother" sesshomaru replied and slam his fist into the wall causing a hole. At this moment he wanted to apologize to her, wanted to show her how much he care but he had to screw things up like his brother put it.

"Sesshomaru, apologized to her, or if you can't say it then show it, actions speak louder than words." Inuyasha advised him. Sesshomaru look at his brother and gave him a thankful nodded.

"Am always here" inuyasha said and left. Since Kagome and Maya came into their life their relation ship change from not liking each other to caring for each other with the rough edges here and there but their relationship has improve big time.

Shuuichi walk in to the garden where he felt a faint life energy, he was surprise at what greet him. In the far end of the garden was a pink spirit energy ball and inside of it was a figure that looks like a girl. "Maya" he whispered and walk towards it. The energy ball seems to be protecting her, why would she need that much protecting? Then he smelt it, it was her tears, it was faint but he could still smell it. "Maya come out of there I need to talk to you please" he said. The figure turn looking at him, her eyes were slightly different; her purple-blue eyes had a little red in them.

He walk up to the energy ball and touch it, it didn't hurt him so he went in it. Once in the ball he kneel down and grab hold of his sister in a hug. Right now she needed comforting. Maya cried in his arms repeating "it hurts" over and over. Maya cried her heart out, her brother tried his best to say the right things to make her feel better and soon she stops crying and the energy ball fall.

"God Maya I'm soaked, you cried a river" he wined. Maya giggle at his funny face he made and kiss him on the cheeks. "Thanks" she said softly. "nah its nothing that's what brothers are for, I love you my beautiful angel sister of mine, now I don't want any more tears ok" he replied with a smile. "Ok" she said with a smile.

"now march in there and apologize to him" shuuichi said." Ah not you too" she said sighing. "wait some one told you this?" he asked." No I just say that for the moment it seems to be the right thing to say when you don't want to do something right" she replied.

"Yeah whatever now go" he said, "why? he had no right to insult me and hit me" Maya replied. "And you had no right to disrespect him like that ok you were wrong but he is also, now go" her brother added.

"Ok but after I want to go home I promise souta I have a party at our house this weekend" Maya said standing up.

She left the garden in search of him the one who hurt her. Maya found him in the dojo beating the shit out of what look like a punching bag. He was shirtless and sweating. He stop and turn to her, they stared at each other for a long while and silence fill the place.

He walk slowly up to her while she walk up to him still lock in his eyes.

"Um sorry" she said breaking the silence." I had no right behaving like that and disrespecting you, am sorry I willing to take any punishment for my behavior" she continue and then hung her head so he couldn't see her eyes.

He place this hand on her chin and pull her face close to his and also he could see her eyes. Her eyes showed that she was sorry and hurt but also love to him. He lean in a capture her lips with his, it was a short kiss but it told her every thing what he was feeling, hurt, anger at himself and sorry for hurting her. He broke the kiss and look into her eyes as his forehead rest on her's. She smile at him and said "I want to go home".

His eyes showed hurt but then it went cold." No" he answered coldly. "I'm not asking, I'm telling you, I have this birthday party for my little cousin souta this weekend, you can come it would mean so much to me" she replied. "We're leaving today" she added and turn to leave." What? But my castle what happens to it?" he asked all of a sudden interested in the trip. "Oh did I tell you? Well I accidentally put a shield over your lands when I felt threaten by that change in our little fight, I not sure how it works but its on our side, so your lands are safe." She said uneasy, not knowing his reaction to her weird powers doing things on its own.

It was decided and everyone said their goodbyes and left. It was a tree day trip to the well and the sacred tree. It was tiring walk well not for kagome because Maya made her float in the air with her powers to take the weight off her feet. It was a nice feeling but it kindda drain Maya even if she didn't show it. Sesshomaru pick her up before she could faint, but instead she slept the rest of the way there.

They reach the tree, Maya watch as her brothers touch the tree and disappear in the white light. All was left were Maya, Sango, Miroku, and sesshomaru. Maya held his hands and sango's then Miroku held sango's hands. Maya walk towards the tree, before she could touch it, the white light devoured them, after the light died, and they weren't in their world or time it was kagome's. Sango was in awe.

"Took you long enough" said inuyasha. As he finish that sentence a soccer ball came flying his way. It hit Miroku in his face. "I'm sorry" said a voice at the other end from where the ball came from.

"Souta" shouted kagome and Maya at the same time.

"Whoa sis you um grown the last time I saw you and put on weight" he said trying hard not to laugh.

"Well we will see when you have a baby" kagome resort back.

"Whoa sis isn't that a little too big for a weeks old baby in there" he said pointing at her large belly.

"Ok soccer star, enough of that before she goes through her emotion changes, so sike about your party?" Maya asked.

"Um Maya who are they?" he asked as he notice more people.

"Oh they are kagome and my friends" she told him.

After introducing him to everyone, aunty came out.

"Hey you're back, oh and you brought friends, come inside and kagome please you have to stay off your feet, I don't want any thing happen to my grand child" she said. "Mom" wined kagome.

"Oh you must be sango my daughter told me all about her friends, this here is Miroku right?" she asked and Miroku nod, "oh you must be inuyasha's brother" she said looking at sesshomaru, he nodded in response and inuyasha said"half brother please".

"What's the difference, still brothers' right?" kagome mother asked. He sigh and nodded in defeat knowing that she is right.

"Hey aunty we be leaving soon, can you bring souta tomorrow for his birthday party at the beach house." Maya asked and her aunty nodded. She kissed her aunt and said good bye.

"Hey shuuichi what did you drive come here?" Maya asked her brother as she put on her dark sunshades. "The red convertible why?" shuuichi asked.

"Sweet and you Zenri?" she asked as she took off her shirt reviling a lace vest beneath. "The black one why?" he asked.

"Simple" she said smirking and grab shuuichi's keys. "I'm driving his" she replied.

"No way!" shuuichi said folding his arms then felt Maya's shirt on his face.

"Ok sago, kagome and inuyasha ride with Zenri because I think kagome can't take my driving" Maya said.

"That's because you drive like a maniac" said kagome.

"Not true, I just got a need for speed" Maya defended.

They got in Zenri's car and grove away. "Ok that leaves me, the lecher, my bro and sesshomaru, ok jocks of asses get in the car" she instructed. They got in and Maya was searching the storage compartment.

"What you doing?" asked Miroku.

"Ah ha there you are my baby" Maya said holding up her pink psp. She hock it up to the outlet to the speakers of the car radio. Then turn it on, all that could be heard was clink, click then a song begun to play, she rest it in her lap and sang along with the song. She fixes the mirror and her seat to her comfort then she rev up the engine. "Sweet" she said and smirk then drove off.

Shuuichi went for his psp and played his game, while Miroku and sesshomaru in the back trying to get or listen to the music.

They were on the high way when Maya one of her favorite song came in purple pills by eminem (the dirty)

She sang and her brother rap.

(Maya and shuuichi)

**_I take a couple uppers  
I down couple downers  
But nothing compares  
to these blue and yellow purple hills  
I been to mushroom mountain  
Once or twice but who's counting  
But nothing compares  
to these blue and yellow purple hills_**

(Shuuichi)

**Cool, calm, just like my mom  
With a couple of valium inside her palm  
It's Mr. Mischief with a trick up his sleeve  
To roll up on you like Christopher Reeves  
I can't describe the vibe I get  
When I drive by 6 people and 5 I hit  
Ah shit  
I started a mosh pit  
Squashed a bitch  
And stomped the foster kids  
These shrooms make me hallucinate  
Then I sweat till I start losing weight  
Till I see dumb shit start happenin  
Dumber than Vanilla Ice tryin to rap again  
So bounce, bounce, c'mon bounce  
(Shooting)  
I said c'mon bounce  
Everybody in the house with a half an ounce  
Not weed I meant coke dumb ass sit down  
We don't bullshit, better ask around  
D12 throws the bomb and is dashing town  
Bizarre, your mom is passing out  
Get her ass on the couch before she crashes out**

(Maya)

**_Fuck that, someone help Denaun  
He's upstairs naked with a weapon drawn  
Hey Von  
you see me stepping on these leprechauns?  
It's gotta be acid cuz the X is gone  
Ya I took them all dog with some parmesan  
And I think my arm is gone  
It's probably numb  
Young, dumb, and full of cumm  
And I think he bout to swallow his tongue  
Scary ass it was a false alarm  
Think I'm about to die when I just got on  
So stop acting stupid  
You so high  
That you might wake up with a guy  
On some new shit  
I think I did too much  
This substance equals cuffs  
Red hills, blue hills, and green  
Big hills (black hill)  
Mescaline._**

Maya and shuuichi)

_**I take a couple uppers  
I down couple downers  
But nothing compares  
to these blue and yellow purple hills  
I been to mushroom mountain  
Once or twice but who's counting  
But nothing compares  
to these blue and yellow purple hills**_

(Shuuichi)

**_Dirty Dozen  
80 of us  
Shady brothers  
Ladies love us  
That's why our baby mothers  
Love us but they hate each other  
They probably wanna take each other out  
And date each other  
Som, something, something, something  
Something, something, something, something_**

(Maya)

_**Pop hills, hills I pop  
Pop two hills on stilts I walk  
Snort two lines that were filled with chalk  
Thought it was Incredible I killed the Hulk  
I wanna roll away  
Like a rollerblade  
Until my eyes roll back in my skull for days  
And when I'm old and gray  
Look for dope to smoke  
I overdose  
When I pack up my nose with coke  
(cough cough cough)  
Am I suppose to choke?  
Had an accident when the Trojan broke  
Ahh, poor baby  
Born by whore lady  
Now I gotta strangle it (You're crazy!)**_

(Shuuichi)

_**I pop four E's at one time  
And I don't need water when I'm swallowin mine  
Hey you got any shrooms?  
Does Bizarre smoke crack?  
We can't get jobs  
Cuz our arms show tracks  
Why the hell you niggas think I rap?  
I do it just to get your company hijacked  
If you like smack, then I might too (Swift, chill)  
I just wanna get high like you  
And I don't give a damn if they're white or blue  
speed, shrooms, down the valiums  
Even smoke weed outta vacuums  
I just copped some and I'm going back soon**_

Maya and shuuichi)

_**I take a couple uppers  
I down couple downers  
But nothing compares  
to these blue and yellow purple hills  
I been to mushroom mountain  
Once or twice but who's counting  
But nothing compares  
to these blue and yellow purple hills**_

(Shuuichi)

_**I'm at rave  
Lookin like slave a  
High off chronic  
Gin and tonic demonic  
Body smelt like vomit  
Pussy poppin', acid droppin', dope heavy guy  
Heroine, mescaline, pencil leads - wanna try?  
Blue pills, golden seals  
Got Bizarre actin' ill  
Drugs kill (Yeah, right)  
Bitch I'm for real  
Shut your mouth you dirty slut  
You know you want it in your butt  
I'll put it in your cunt  
Let Bizarre nut**_

Maya and shuuichi)

_**I take a couple uppers  
I down couple downers  
But nothing compares  
to these blue and yellow purple hills  
I been to mushroom mountain  
Once or twice but who's counting  
But nothing compares  
to these blue and yellow purple hills**_

At the end of the song they were close to the house, the air smell like salt because of the sea.

"Wow kitty you improve your rapping soon you be like me" shuuichi complement her.

"Oh yes this one mine" she said as the next song come on. It was y December by linkin park.

She started to sing the song, to sesshomaru she sounded like an angel, her brother listen as he played his game and Miroku listen as he watch as her head and body move slowly to the song.

_**This is my December.  
This is my time of the year.  
This is my December.  
This is all so clear. **_

This is my December.  
This is my snow covered home.  
This is my December.  
This is me alone.

**_And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
Like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things I said.  
To make you feel like that.  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
Like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things that I said to you. _**

And I'd give it all away.  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away.  
To have someone to come home to.

This is my December.  
These are my snow covered dreams.  
This is me pretending.  
This is all I need.

And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
Like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things I said.  
To make you feel like that.  
And I...  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
Like there was something I missed.  
And I...  
Take back all the things that I said to you.  
And I'd give it all away.  
Just to have somewhere to go too.  
Give it all away  
To have someone to come home to.

This is my December.  
This is my time of the year.  
This is my December.  
This is all so clear.

And I'd give it all away...  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
Give it all away...  
To have someone to come home to.

as the song fades away they pull up at the front of the beach house where the rest were waiting.

"Maya I'll take that back Zenri drive like a maniac" she said pointing at him.

"nah am the one with need for speed, plus he wanted to reach home as fast as he could to beat shuuichi for the game room where he's gonna play some shit game shuuichi hates." Maya explain as she got out the car.

Maya walk in the house and Zenri and shuuichi race to the game room which was upstairs.

She was greeted by a maid that was in the kitchen.

"hi misa did the new line of clothes for men reach yet" Maya asked.

"yes milady, it's in the storage room" misa answered.

"ok please show our gust where they be staying and kagome gets her same room and please have the clothes sent to the men's room of our guest so they could change. Oh how's the party preparations?" Maya asked.

"they are finish milady and the care takers will be here tomorrow morning" misa replied.

Maya nodded in response and told sango she could get some of her clothes.

Maya gave sango some clothes and went to order dinner. The boys got use to the new clothes. Inuyasha chose all red and white clothing; Miroku chose purple and other colors while sesshomaru chose all blue and white.

Maya told the maid she could have this weekend off and could come to the party if she feels like it.

The food was here. "hey guys the foods here" Maya shouted. every one came to the kitchen except sesshomaru.

"hey what we having?" asked kagome. "hmmmm lets see, we have 4 boxes of all American medium pizza, ramen, chicken for inuyasha and shrimp flavor for me, um shrimp salad, lobsters with butter, chicken and oden." Maya listed. "we have beer for the men, coke and sodas, fruit juice for the ladies" Maya continue.

"hey where's sesshomaru?" she asked.

"I'm right here" he answered leaning on the door frame.

"so everyone dig in, pick what you want to eat and drink and clean up after yourselves" Maya instructed and left with her food.

After every one finished ate they were in the entertainment room.

"oh lets watch a movie" said Maya and put on the TV.

"oh shit my prono is still in it" shuuichi said but too late.

"oh please oh please give it to me" moan the woman on the TV.

Maya stop the DVD and heard awww from the guys.

Maya put in a next DVD to find it was a prono.

"what the fuck were you two doing while I was gone." She demands from her brothers.

"ah um heh he he nothing" they said.

"You know what, lets get inuyasha and sesshomaru blend in to this human place before some one freaks tomorrow" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah" Maya said and smiled. "Don't worry boys you will still have your demon powers but just you will look different ok." She continues. Then she closes her eyes and inuyasha body begun to change into his human form, he had black hair, his ears, claws were gone. But his eyes were still the same.

"Ok you look fine to me" said kagome smiling at his new look.

It was sesshomaru's turn. His makings on his face were gone, also on his arms and ankles. His hair turn black, his claws and tail were gone. But his eyes remain the same.

Maya open her eyes to see them,"damn boys you two look hot." She said smiling then frown and said "maybe too hot then girls are going to be all over you two at the party".

Sesshomaru look at this new look in the mirror of the bath room, he did look weak but he felt the same.

"Ok this is the shower, where you bathe" Maya said pointing to the shower as she sat on the counter. She went in the cabinet and pull out bottles of soaps. "Choose any of these body wash" she said lining them up.

Sesshomaru was in his underpants as he walk up to her soon he found himself between her legs as he close the space between them.

As he about to kiss her there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Maya you promise" wined shuuichi.

"Ack! Shuuichi there are about 6 bathrooms in this god for saking place, what I owe you?" she asked as she open the door. "You promise to wash my hair when you get back, you know I don't let anyone but you in my hair" he wined.

"Shuuichi, when you get a mate or wife or whatever, am not going to wash your hair ok" she said.

"Ok" he said.

"Just let me finish in here." She said and closes the door.

She went and fills the tub with warm water, place the wash cloth for him with her chosen body was for men. She pace clean towels on the rack for him from the storage closet. Then she turn and said "every thing is ready for your bath my dear, I'll get you sleeping clothes and place them on your bed." Then she left.

Maya did exactly what she told him. Then she went and wash her spoil brother's hair.

Sesshomaru came to his room to meet clothes on his bed. It was the same attire he wears in his time. But it was just blue instead of white. He got dress and then he went to tour the house, he found that they had a swimming pool, game room, entertainment room, dining room, living room, washroom, a party room as Maya called it, and a basement. He didn't finish his tour because Maya bump into him.

"Oh sorry" she said. "You look nice and clean now it's my turn to take a bath." She continues.

"May I join you" he asked.

"Um no silly you had one already." She answered him sweetly. "But you can stay in the bathroom if you need to talk." She added. Then left to go and bathe. Sesshomaru followed and sat on the counter as he saw her did before.

Maya fill the tub with hot steaming water, took out her favorite body wash that smell like strawberries and jasmines.

Then she went for her pink fluff towel and wash cloth from the storage closet. She places her towel in the towel rack and her wash cloth on the side of the tub.

Sesshomaru watch as she got ready for her bath. She begun to take off her clothes, she took off her vest and her breast bounce as the came out of the vest. She slips off her skirt then her panties. Then she looks at him but he turns his head.

"What's the matter? You have seen me naked before. What don't like what you see?" she asked. Then she slowly slips into the tub then sank her body under the water. She was blushing; she couldn't believe she said such thing to him.

"Maya it's not that, I'm just having respect for your body" he said softly as he watches her bathe herself.

"Maya?" he asked.

"Mmmmmm yes sweetie" she replied.

"Have you ever thought of having someone?" he asked.

"Some one" she asked raising an eye brow at that word.

"You mean some one as my boyfriend or in demon terms my future mate" she added.

"Yes" he answered, "yeah I got someone in mind" she replied.

She finished her bath and got out and wraps her towel around her, and then she empties the tub. Her towel didn't over much going down, it was short towel that only reach one third down her legs. She went for another towel to dry her hair.

"And who that might be?" he asked as she walk towards the door.

"Oh he is cute, I love his hair oh and he got the most wonderful eyes I have ever seen, and his kisses are the best." She said dreamily. "What's his name?" he asked as they reach her room.

"Nope am not telling" she said sticking out her tongue only to be caught by his mouth into a kiss. He wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her close. Maya broke the kiss and told him she had to put on some sleep clothes.

Maya went in he drawers and pull out and underwear and a see through vest. She dried her self and got dress then told him he could come in. sesshomaru came in and sat on her bed.

"Did I tell you he was so cute and his kisses were amazing" she said as she climbs into bed.

"Yes you have" he answered and joins her.

They were face to face and wrap in each other arms.

"Tell me what you like about him?" he asked.

"um I'd say everything, I don't really know him well but so far I have seen I like except for his ego, but I like everything about him even if I have to deal with his ego." She replied.

Their noses were touching and Maya asked, "So do you have some one?"

"Yes I do" he said and kisses her on the nose.

"What's her name?" Maya asked and kiss him back the same as he did her.

"I'm not telling, but I'll tell you this she's beautiful, kind, got the softest and sweetest lips I ever tasted, she will make the perfect mother for my pups, she is feisty and sexy and drives my member insane." He replied kissing her on the cheek. She giggles at his last comment.

"I see, she's a remarkable woman, what do you like about her?" Maya asked looking into his eyes.

"Everything" he said.

"What do you want in a man" he asked.

"Well I want him to be gentle as he can, I want him to love me for who I am, not for my body, I want him t protect me, oh love me and only me." She said, "But most of all love" she added softly.

"What do you want in women?" she asked as he kisses her neck.

"Love" he said softy. "And pups, a new heir" he added.

"Am sure you will make a great father" she yawn and close her eyes. Sesshomaru pull her closer and pull the sheets over them and close his eyes for sleep to take him.

Shuuichi and inuyasha was playing games but soon the fell asleep on the been bag cushion. Zenri was in his room speaking to his girlfriend Maria. Sango was already asleep and Miroku was watching TV but then sleep took him too.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**The party: dress code Hawaiian Lou out.**_

It was 2 a.m. in the morning when Maya mission cell rang. Maya groan as she heard the song I'M A SOLIDER BY EMIEM. She picks up the phone from the night stand and answered." Kitty, code#:1, what's the mission?" "Wow always ready I see kitty, mission: to terminate Kyo Sentai." Said the caller." "The ex assassin?" asked Maya raising an eye brow at the name as she crawled out of bed and went to her closet. "Yes. For some reason they are paying 7milllion for his death, they say he's using information to blackmail them into bankrupt." Answered the caller. "Sure kimerale" said Maya as she press a button on the wall of her closet reviling her assassin gear.

"They want it done by sun up, no mess or clues, they want it clean" said kimerale. "Ok, place" demand Maya as she got dress in black tight pants and blank shirt with bullet proof jacket underneath. Maya press another button reviling her weapons, she chose her guns and steal needles as she listen to the location of her target. "Ok one dead loser coming right up" she said then hung up the phone.

"Sorry baby but I got my job to do, I won't be long" she whispered and kissed sesshomaru on his check and left.

Sesshomaru heard the whole conversation she had on the phone. He went back to sleep and waited until Maya comes back then he would get some answers.

An hour later, Maya was driving home from her mission, for some god damn reason the guy was expecting this and was hard to kill with all these hit men in her way. But she killed him and his men and disintegrate their bodies.

She heard her phone rang and answered.

"Look kimerale, you didn't say he had hit men, but the mission is complete with all his hit men dead."

"That's good to hear, you didn't get hurt?" asked kimerale.

"Not that bad, I got some cuts here and there but am good." Maya answered.

"Ok am gonna call you back, I have to report the news." She said and hung up.

Maya groan at the pain from her cuts as she drive, no one had give her cuts that pain like that, but she was piss that he had try to rape her while trying to kill her. Her clothes were stain with their blood and hers. As she pull up to the house, her phone rang.

"Yes" she answered.

"They are please and give another 3million for gratitude, and for the trouble of killing more than they asked and the time you did it in. so in all they paid us 10 gran." kimerale inform her.

"Ok give me half and divide the rest with the three of you, I got to go, I have to tend to these cuts." Maya instructed and hang up.

As Maya walk in to the dark house and went straight for the bathroom.

She went in and strip to just underwear and bra. She begun to clean her cuts when she heard. "And what are you doing up so late? Where did you get these wounds?" asked inuyasha as he walk in the bathroom.

"I should ask you that, and for my cuts I got them from my job." She answered.

"You job?" he asked raising an eye brow at that word.

"Yes, am an assassin, I kill people for money, it's something like a bounty hunter. People who are wanted and others want them dead, they call me and I deal with them." She explain.

"Oh, like sesshomaru." He said." Come let me help you" he added. He took the cotton balls and clean her up and then put on the medicine she told him.

While applying the medicine he asked "so you like my brother?"

"Yes he's ok" she replied.

"Ok?" he question. "Ok I think am in love with him" she said and blush.

"I think he feels the same" he said.

After they were finish they went to their rooms. Maya took her clothes to the basement to wash then went to her room. She slip into bed and fell a sleep.

The next five hours, Maya woke up to some calling her name.

"Maya where you got that wound?" sesshomaru asked pointing to the cut that was at below her navel. It was bleeding a little, but it did not get on her sheets. "Um my job" she said and blush as he was staring at it and because she only had on panties.

She was getting up but he held her by he waist and said, "Let me" and lean down and started licking the cut. She moan at the feeling of his hot tongue on her skin.

When the cut was healed, he begun kissing upwards towards her navel. He kiss and lick around her navel, she bit her lip, so she won't moan out loud at this feeling he was giving her. He plunge his tongue in her navel, and she squirmed at the feeling. Then he move up words to her breast and bit softly at it, then capture her lips in a soft but short kiss and stop, then lay back on the bed panting.

Maya turn and look at him surprise, he turn and look at her, they stared in each other eyes, Maya saw that his eyes were a little red but slowly it turn back normal.

"I don't wish to hurt you" he said, her eyes showed confusion and he continue "I don't want to lose control to my demon desires". And she nodded in understand and close her eyes to get some more sleep.

Its 11o'clock and the care takers for the party were here setting up for the party. Aunty came and drop off souta for his party. Souta came with his backpack with clothes because he was staying for the weekend and for school. He walk with his game to play on the x box in the game room but shuuichi didn't want his game mess up so he send him in Maya's room.

Souta went in his cousin room and turn on the TV and the x box and put in his game and started playing it. He was playing a shooting game and when he shot the alien, Maya jump out of bed from hearing the gun shot.

"Ah fuck souta, you could of giving me a heart attack" she said when she saw him playing his game.

"So what game is that you playing" she asked as she walk to her drawers to get her swimsuit.

"halo2" he answered.

"Ok happy birthday blazes" she said and went and kisses him on the cheeks. "Blazes?" he questioned. "Yes blazes, because you always have some girl have a burning desire for you" she replied. "You're a babe magnet" she added and left the room to the bathroom. Souta continue to play his game.

After she finished her bath, she dress in a two piece swimsuit, it was a pink bra piece that showed most of her breast and a short piece pants that showed most of her ass. Then she wrap a pink flower Hawaiian wrap around her waist and went downstairs to the kitchen.

She said morning to everyone she passed on the way, when she reach in the kitchen; she went straight to the refrigerator and got the orange juice and milk and pour her self a glass of juice. Then she went to the cupboard and got her cereal and pour a bowl. Then she add milk to it and went and shit on the kitchen counter, cross her legs and begun to eat.

Then she look at her brothers and friends who were staring at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing" they all said.

"you know there's something called a table." Said shuuichi.

"Yeah so?" she asked not even to look at him.

"Use it" he demand.

"Whatever" she huff and drank her juice and put her dishes in the sink and went and check on the staff that was setting up. The place looks incredible; there were Hawaiian decorations in the gallery that lead to the swimming pool. There were tables set up for food, grills and Hawaiian torches. The bar was being set up and some of the staff was bring in the food. Later the DJ and his staff set up on the far right of the pool. The walk way to the beach from the pool was decorated with torches. Flower chains hang from torch to torch.

3:45

Maya went back in the house and search fro sesshomaru; he was in the game room with inuyasha playing a fighting game on the game cube.

"Hello guys go put on your swimsuits for the party." Maya said.

"Not things that you are wearing right?" asked inuyasha.

"No but these" she said handing them their swimsuit. Then she left to go in the kitchen.

Minutes later, sango came in the kitchen wearing all yellow two piece swimsuit. Hers were high cut underwear, v-shape top piece. She also had a yellow with white flowers wrap around her waist. Kagome came in after with a red two piece with a wrap around her waist.

After the boys came in with inuyasha wearing a dark red swim shorts at kneel length with yellow flames, Miroku swim shorts were also kneel length and had white Hawaiian flowers on it. Sesshomaru had on navy blue kneel length swim shorts with red flames, souta had on also a kneel length swim shorts with red Hawaiian flowers.

All their chests were exposing, all well tone, and well except forsouta,hewas almost there, but he looks great for his age.

Miroku was eyeing sango with lust in his eyes. She blushes every time their eyes met. Kagome was looking and drooling at inuyasha's body. Then she asked." You look hot but I look fat in this, do I look fat?" she looks like she was going to cry. Inuyasha rush and hug her and kiss her on the cheek and said. "No sweetie you look wonderful"

"Can I open a present?" asked souta pouting, seeing the staff bringing in loads of gifts and setting them on a table.

"ok this one" Maya said pulling out a little box from one of the staff that passed.

Souta open the box with a large smile plastered on his face. Inside was a little sliver chain with a cross pendent. "Thanks" he said.

"Not only it look cool, but it has a little of my powers in it that would protect you, oh and I put a tracking device in the pendant" Maya said to him.

'Yeah right" he said not believing.

"Ok snap you fingers" she demand. He did as told and a little flame came out of his hand then out.

Souta stared at this hand in disbelief. "Now there's another reason for your nick name blazes" she told him.

"Yeah" he said and smile then gave her a big wet kiss on the cheeks.

"Hey we're back" said shuuichi as he and Zenri enter the kitchen. Shuuichi was wearing a red swim shorts and his brother blue.

Soon the guests were here. "Ok you are Keith, josh, jinn, lex, Lori, kiki, Mari , jess, cirri and max" Maya said pointing at each child that came in. "ok rules, no alcohol but you can drink Smirnoff ice which only have about 3 alcohol." She continues with a smile. "Cool" they all said.

"Why you do that Maya?" asked Zenri.

"Oh they are staring high school Monday so they are old enough to drink that." Maya answered with a smile.

The music started and that means the party has begun. The music was loud and the kids and grown ups were dancing well the kids are particularly grown ups. The games from the game room were brought in the pool house were most of the kids stayed and played. Inuyasha was at the beach with kagome sending some quality time with her. He took her in the water and played with her belly and talk to the baby. Kagome giggle at his baby voice and he continuously showered her with kisses.

Souta was playing with his friend when he saw a girl standing at the door of the pool house. He looks up and saw it was the new kid that moved in near the beach house. Her name was Miley. She had waist length black hair and cute brown eyes. She was cute and looks totally sexy in that swimsuit. She caught him staring at her a blush, then she walk up to him and smile. "Happy birthday" she said and kisses him on the cheeks. Souta blush, and look at her then said thanks. She took a small box from behind her back and gave it to him and gave him another kiss. Souta look at the gift and open it. It was a sliver hand chain, underneath it had the words "friends for ever" engrave in it. He smile and put it on then kiss her on her cheeks as a thank you. Then he asked her to play with him. They both spend the night with each other, playing games, eating, swimming and dancing. Most of the girls gave her envy looks and snorts when they passed her.

The girls had brought him presents but he never kisses them on the cheeks. They all were fuming mad.

Maya watch her little cousin and his girl friend enjoy themselves while the look on the other girls' face was a sight to laugh at. Maya giggle at the little envy girls.

"What amuse you?" asked sesshomaru as he wraps his hands around her.

"Oh my little man got the girls flaming alright, he is a babe magnet." She answered giggling.

It was time to cut the cake. Souta chose Miley to cut the cake with him. They sang happy birthday and he cut the cake and place a piece in her mouth and she did the same to him. Then he lean in and gave a small short kiss on the lips. All the girls gasp and angry growls could be heard if you were a demon. Maya laugh and clap as they clap for the kiss. The boys made cat calls and whistle.

The party went on, and after one in the morning, the kids said good bye and goodnight and told souta that his party was the best. Souta walk his new girlfriend home, she lives just across the street. When they reach she kissed him good night and went inside. Souta came back with a big smile on his face.

"I take that you had a great time" Maya said as he walk in.

"Yep" he answered.

"You got all the chicks at you finger tips, damn man you are blazing" said shuuichi and ruffle his hair.

"I see you had a really good time with that young lady" Miroku said perverted.

"Yep" souta answered as he drop himself in the couch and sigh heavily.

"My little bro is in love" said kagome in awe.

That made souta blush. After they clean up the mess, it was four in the morning, souta was already asleep, kagome and inuyasha was in their room, and giggling could be heard from their room, doing what? Only kami knows.

Sango had already gone in her room with Miroku close behind. There was a lot a moaning and sango crying out his name. Thank god that the bedrooms were sound proof from that incident that happen with shuuichi and his gold digger of a girlfriend.

Shuuichi had to admit even if she was after his money; he could make her scream his name as loud as he wanted, but too loud for the rest of the neighbors. After, he dumps her, but she was a good fuck.

But little soft noises from sango's room could be heard if you were a demon.

Maya was in her room, she was tired, but couldn't go to sleep because she had another mission to do, wow how great. Sesshomaru watch as she got ready, she already told him about her job and the reason she did it. But still he was a little uncomfortable with her doing it. But in the end she won the little argument.

"I don't see why you have to do this, you are already wealthy, and you don't need this" he said as he saw her secret compartments of her closet.

"no not this, we been through this already so drop it" Maya replied earning a growl from him.

"you could get hurt" he implies. "Like I haven't got hurt before" she shot back. "Look you could talk all night but am going to finish this job and be home in 30 minutes, so don't worry so much" she said then jumps out the window.

Soon she was in her car and drove away.

Sesshomaru sigh, this girl was way too much but he loves everything about her. He had to admit, she was perfect for him, same coldness towards enemies, love and kindness to family and friends. Well he didn't show his emotion to anyone but her, she could see right through him even if he tries to hide it.

He was proud of his brother, that he finally became a man or grown demon, now his brother is looking forward for his new pup and family, even if he tried to kill his brother in the pass, his brother accepted him into his small family, a family he never had but now he has one to share with him. Sesshomaru smile at that thought, that make him want a family of his own, so he could bring the same happiness his brother brought him when he accept him into his family.

Sesshomaru never like his brother for some god damn reason; was it because of his mother death and his father mating a human thus bringing inuyasha into this world.

He did like the woman his father mated, but his demon mind never wanted it to be like that. Of course he knew his father love his mother, that's why he made that sward, the sward that could bring back the dead to life. He knew his father wanted to bring his mom from the dead but he couldn't because he found his 'soul mate' in that human and could only bring pain for his mom if she was brought back for nothing.

He hated it, he wanted his mother back. The human love him like her own son, she treated him with love and kindness but he never gave back but showed her hate. She was hurt by his ways he treated her but she couldn't blame him, she knew he wasn't over his mother's death.

His father made another sward, to protect his mate, but died in the end, a few months after inuyasha's birth.

The people treated her like dirt when they found out she was mated to a demon. When she had inuyasha, the treated him worst, like plague. He did have a pain full child hood both humans and demons hated him, he was not wanted by either side not even his brother. Sesshomaru remember when his brother cried for his father and mother but sesshomaru never shed a tear. He locks away his emotions when his father died and banned inuyasha from his own home, it was cruel but sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with his father or anything that remind him of his father. Inuyasha reminded him of his father from head to toe except for the ears but everything. Even if he didn't have crescent moon, his face, eyes, were like his father even some of his attitude but most of all the kindness inuyasha showed to others in need was the same as his father.

Sesshomaru sighed and close his eyes and tried to fall a sleep.

Half and hour later Maya came back home. The mission was easy and the target lived about 2miles from the beach house. She came back with less blood and no cuts or tears to her outfit. She was pleased and also tired.

She changed and went to bed.

The whole house was quiet, with the gentle breeze from the ocean blowing through the window. It was peaceful and Maya fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Every one woke up very late the next morning. It was after one when the whole crew was in the kitchen eating breakfast, well actually lunch. Maya eat with groggy vision; she could hardly get the cereal in her mouth. They went all over the table. Kagome watch her cousin eat and smirk "seem like someone wore you out last night" kagome said smirking.

"You have no idea" mumbled Maya.

"So was he that good that you can't even eat right" kagome said giggling.

"He? Nah, it's the guy I had to terminate5 in the morning" Maya said then slap her hand over her mouth then muttered "shit."

"Terminate?" Zenri asked. "Oh did I say that I didn't say that did I?" asked Maya as she hide her face with her bowl of cereal.

"Maya you are lying, why you do that anyway?" he asked as he turns back to his paper. "You knew?" she asked then glared at her brother shuuichi who just shrugged.

"Yes I knew, from the weird devices in your clothes, the stench of other people blood in a particular black outfit, the millions of dollars in a safe behind the secret door in the game room, must I go on?" Zenri replied.

"why didn't you say something earlier?" she asked.

"because I used to do it when I was 15 to 20" he answered.

"hey he's not the only one" added shuuichi.

"what? You mean both of you were assassins?" she asked.

"key word here is 'were'" said shuuichi.

"what ever" huff Maya as she continue eating. Everyone stared at them.

"So you weren't lying about the tracking device in my chain" said souta.

"nope" she answered.

"what are you doing with so much money?" asked kagome.

"nothing" said Maya.

"you have over a million dollar in a safe plus the millions that is made from the companies your brothers' run, and you say nothing, Maya what is the reason you do it any way?" asked kagome. Every one look at her for an answered.

"it's a demon thing" she said and shrugged.

"no really, what are you doing with so much money?" kagome asked again.

"as I said nothing, you could have some if you like, but tell me when you take out of it ok" Maya said.

She look at her cousin, kagome still wanted more answers and her face showed it.

"look I can't explain it, I just love doing it, and it's like a part of me, my life." Maya added.

"she's trying to say it's the way of the angel of death to take life and to satisfy that part of her, she must kill or take soul" explained Zenri.

"You mean like a soul taker" souta said.

"yes a soul taker, she is Akira." Stated shuuichi.

"no way, my cousin Maya, the hottie as my friends called her, is Akira-angel of death and life, how's that possible?" asked souta not believing.

"Well blazes, my sis here have inherited her great great great grandmother ancestor Akira's powers." Shuuichi said.

"But Akira is part demon and angel, Maya is human" souta said.

"Actually we are not humans, souta my dear cousin we are demons from birth even your mom didn't tell you, but it was for a good reason. Our father was a demon and mom was well miko with her bloodline of Akira mated our father thus creating us, yes souta demons live in this world too but there is a few of them hiding in human form. I think your mom should tell you the rest because it is not my place in telling you. I think you will be surprised." Zenri explained.

"Maya you……" he couldn't finish his sentence because Maya came and hug him because she could smell the fear radiating off him.

"No baby I will never hurt you, you are my baby cousin and family that I would protect with my life" she said pointing to his chain on his neck. Souta kiss her on the cheek. "oh souta you have to work on those kisses they are a bit too wet" she said giggling.

"nah Miley likes them." He said. "and I love them" she added and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek too.

There was a knock on the door and shuuichi went and answer it. "Souta it's your chick Miley" he shouted causing the girl to blush.

"oh and there's an angry mob of girls out there too" he whispered to him when he came to the front door.

"hello there" he said to her then roll his eyes at the other girls.

"hey souta why don't you hang out with us" one of the girls said.

He look at his girlfriend, her eyes showed hurt then they change to happiness when a smile came on her face.

"hi souta it's ok you could hang out with them, I'll just hang out with your cousin" Miley said with a smile.

Souta invited them all in, then his friends came over, now there were boys and girls in the game room. Miley stayed in the kitchen with the rest.

"what's the matter hun?" asked Maya as she sees the girl all by herself.

"yeah sweetheart what's wrong?" asked shuuichi.

"nothing" she replied, "then why aren't you playing with the rest?" asked shuuichi.

"the girls…….. they said if they see me with him, they are going to make my life a living hell at school" Miley answered with her head hung low.

Shuuichi laugh and Maya hit him across the head.

"they can't do that" he said.

"yes they can" she replied.

"you like him?" shuuichi asked. She blushes and turns away.

"yes" she answered softly.

"then there's nothing holding you back because am sure as hell that he likes you more than you know and if you avoid him because of what these girls say he is going to be hurt. You don't want that do you?" shuuichi asked.

"no" she answered.

"then tell him how you feel, and what they told you and am sure he would set them straight" he said.

She smiled and nodded a thanks you and went to the game room to find souta.

Maya smiled at her brother.

"what?" he asked. "nothing" she replied.

Miley reach in the game room and walk up to him. The girls stared at her with envy in their eyes. "um souta we …ah… need…..to …ah talk" she said shyly.

Souta pause his game and look at her then the rest, it seems that it had something to do with the girls, he could tell she was uncomfortable with them looking at her like that, he became angry and his fingers begun to glow, he notice it then tried to calm down. He took her hand and led her out of the game room to the pool room for privacy.

"um you need to talk, I'm listen Miley" he said as he watch the girl move uncomfortable in front of him.

"am I making you uncomfortable, are you uncomfortable being around me?" he asked.

"no" she answered.

"what is it then?" he asked.

"I…..wanted……am sorry I shouldn't be here, t got to go" she said and tried to leave but he held on to her hand.

"Please Miley what is bothering you, tell me please so I can fix it" he whispered.

"I…. well you see……… you are good looking, a hottie," she paused.

"am I not good enough for you?" he asked.

"no it's not that, there are a lot of girls who want you as theirs and they well they are…………. They said they will make my life a living hell if at school and every time they see me" she blurts out the last part.

"so they can do as they want but that's not gonna make me want them, because my eyes are already set for a cute girl that is standing in front of me. I don't care what they say about you, I know that you are you and my girlfriend and they are not." He said blushing as she blushes with him.

"I like you or even more and I know you feel the same don't you?" he asked.

"yes" she said and hugs him. He kisses her on her cheeks and told her everything will be ok and he was glad that she told him.

Souta and Miley walk back in the game room holding hands and the other girls eyed her. One came up and said " why don't you play this game with us and leave that wanna be".

"nah I want to be with her" he replied squeezing her hands. He went back to his game and he made his girlfriend sit in his lap, and played his game while she did hers.

After that the kids went home and souta walk his girlfriend home, they talk along the way about each other. When souta reach back to the beach house, the girls kiss him on his cheeks and the boys raffle his hair.

"awww guys stop that" he said.

"nah my cousin is the number one babe magnet, wait till high school start they be all over you." Shuuichi said.

" yeah but am not, I'll be all over one girl" souta replied.

"now that's a lady's man" stated Zenri.

"hey we should be getting back to the shrine, so souta, shuuichi will drop you off at school tomorrow and you can stay as long as you want here once it's ok with aunt." Said Maya.

"isn't it late?" asked kagome.

"nope, its 4:30 and I could use one of those hot springs" answered Maya.

They got ready and said their good byes. They went in Maya's car, a pink convertible with spinners.

Kagome sat on inuyasha, so that Miroku and sango could be seated comfortably. Sesshomaru was in the front seat and Maya was at the driver's seat. Maya hook up her psp to the speaks of the car, put on her sunshades and fix her front view mirror and start up the car. Then drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

**_The meaning of family; through darkness and light..._**

"**_I protect my family, even if it cost me everything and my life"_**

They made it back to kaede village as the sun sets. They met the cheery old lady that told them the rumors of Naruku, wondering in inuyasha's forest close to the western lands. That made inuyasha angry and sesshomaru look cold. They both got had something to return to this demon; his death sentence. As the old lady tell them about the rumors, Maya look from kagome to inuyasha to sango to Miroku to sesshomaru, she gather that they were in something with this demon and wanted him dead, that was all their face expressions were showing anger to kill at his name.

After the settle in the little hut for the night. Sesshomaru on the other hand claims he doesn't want to invade the old woman's place and that he would camp in the forest. Maya held his arm as he was walking out and gave him a look that cause him to go back and sit in the corner of the hut.

She smiles at him then kaede came back in from the kitchen and asked "ye ladies want to help with supper?" all the girls smiled brightly at her and nodded, then follow her in the kitchen.

An uncomfortable silence fell in the air in the hut, the only thing that could be heard was the women chatting and cooking. Miroku look at inuyasha and inuyasha look at his brother.

"So what made you change your mind all of a sudden? Is Maya holding something over your head?" inuyasha asked his brother and Miroku look on in interest. "it none of your concern" sesshomaru answered.

"Man you know how to kill a conversation" inuyasha huff and Miroku snickered at his face. Sesshomaru look at him and asked with an annoying look in his eyes "what amuse you so?"

"Nothing" Miroku lied.

"Don't lie Miroku" said inuyasha.

Miroku look at them both to see they have serious faces and sigh.

"it's funny that you just acted like a kid a little while ago inuyasha, and how sesshomaru is killing the conversation with his famous line "its none of your concern" but the truth is he either have no reason or just don't want to say" Miroku said mocking sesshomaru's tone of voice.

Few minutes later the ladies came in with bowls of food, each girl holding two. Inuyasha got up to help kagome and Miroku did the same to sango.

Maya sigh as her friends went and sit with their man, she look at sesshomaru who showed no interest in her or the food. She walked over to him and sits down.

"so are you gonna eat or not?" she asked moving the bowl towards him. Sesshomaru look at her annoyed then turn a way.

"look you are going to eat this because you need you strength for who ever is this Naruku guy" she said. He still ignored her.

"Maya give up, he is not going to eat" said kagome. Maya pouted them smirk "Maya what is that nut head of yours thinking?" asked kagome because she knew that smirk too well.

"oh nothing my dear cousin, if he is not gonna eat then I just leave him" she heard him sigh "but I can always feed him like a baby, embarrass him, bribe him, or something just like souta." Sesshomaru stared at her, then take the bowl from her and begun to eat afraid of what this nut case might do to him in front of them. She smile brightly at him and kagome hit her forehead in annoyance.

Kaede clears her throat and asked "so this party thing in your time was it enjoyable?" "oh my brother birthday party was nice; I brought some cake for you and some medicine use in our time" kagome answered.

Sesshomaru finished his meal and went outside with his brother and Miroku.

"and you think they might help" huff sango causing kagome to giggle, while they were cleaning.

Maya wasn't finish with her meal, for some reason her body didn't want to finish it. Her stomach turned and made noises then she felt like puking. Kagome came in the hut, and her cousin rush pasted her. Kagome notice that she didn't finish her meal, the bowl was on the ground with the spoon in the stew.

Maya rush pasted the guys who were lazily on the ground. She went as far as she could go and puked in the grass. She heard annoyed and disgust snorts from the two demons.

Her eyes were runny as she continues to puke. She looks down in her digested food on the ground to find that she had eaten black olives. She groans at the pain, and she continues puking.

Kagome came to her with pills and water. Then she went inside to make her some tea to settle her cousin's upset stomach.

After that and complains from the half demon, Maya settle down in her sleeping bag after kagome insist that she gets some rest.. Inuyasha tuck kagome and himself in the sleeping bag, putting both hands protectively around her large stomach.

Sango and Miroku were asleep on the futons; sesshomaru was outside on the roof in his own thoughts. Few minutes later he went inside to check on the rest, only to find that Maya was whispering words in her sleep and sweating like crazy.

He went over to her and saw that she was having a bad dream, he tried to wake her up but there was a spirit field around her body that burns him. He heard her whisper naruku's name then kagome, then she was breathing hard, then she keeps repeating "no, no please god no". He could feel and smell fear radiating off her in waves.

Inuyasha's ears perk up and twitch at the sound of whispering and hard breathing, his nose pick up Maya sent and fears radiating in waves.

He opens his eyes to see his brother leaning over her, inspecting her. He came out of her sleeping bag and heard kagome groan at the lost of his heat. He went over to his brother and whispered "wake her up". His brother turns to him with an angry annoyed look. So inuyasha tired to wake her up, the spirit field did not affect him and sesshomaru look at him disbelieving. Inuyasha felt eyes on him and turn to him "what?" he asked.

"how is it that her spirit field harm me but not you?" sesshomaru asked in a whisper.

"she had a spirit field?" asked inuyasha not believing what he had said.

"may be I got kagome's powers, now spirit fields don't affect me" he added.

_**Maya's dream.**_

_She was running with kagome to get away from the demons that attack the group. Sango ran off to her brother to save him, she was fighting him. Miroku was attack by demons, he suck them up in his wind tunnel but he also suck up the bees from hell that held poison. He was now weak, inuyasha was trying to protect him and kagome but now kagome flee after he told her to. Sesshomaru was also fighting demons with his brother._

_Maya was running holding her cousin hands as they ran. She had put a barrier over kagome's body to prevent demon powers that would affect the baby._

"_come on kagome we have to keep moving" Maya told her as she begun to slow up her movement._

"_Maya" shouted inuyasha from the back of them. They had finished fighting the demons and some how meet up with her. "inuyasha" kagome sigh in relief._

_He held on to Miroku who was out from the poison, sango had not returned yet. "Maya can you heal him?" asked inuyasha as he laid Miroku on the ground. Maya nodded and got to work. Soon he was well "thank you my lady for saving me" he said to her. Maya nodded in replied and smiled at him, then turn to sesshomaru who didn't look too please. Then she felt it or him for a moment. She felt anger rising from her._

'_mu ku ha ha ha ha" came an evil laugh that only belong to him, Naruku. Some part of her knew him and had anger to wards him._

"_I see we have final met again akira" he said._

"_what the fuck do you want with her" shouted inuyasha in position to fight._

"_I see you haven't told them yet akira" he said dully, ignoring inuyasha._

"_tell them what?" she chokes out afraid of what it might be._

"_ah I see you haven't remember yet" he said playing with her mind._

_Then she saw it flashes of two women asking to protect their sons and take their life in replace at different times. The sons look like inuyasha and sesshomaru. She saw sesshomaru mother died before her then inuyasha's. they both pleaded for their sons' life from the dark figure. Then another flash that showed her a white hair demon with the same marks as sesshomaru and the eyes of inuyasha. He was dieing after the result of a war, she saw a figure that look like her, it was listen to his last words, was to save his sons and to burry his body and sward he held in his hands in a tome in a dimension in his youngest sons' right eye. The figure nodded and then the flash ended._

_When she came back to reality from her flashes of memory. She was separated from the rest. She could see sango fighting her brother, inuyasha and sesshomaru fighting demons, kagome was in a field form from Miroku to protect her and he was fighting demons. Sesshomaru and kagome were close to her in distance from the rest._

"_I see now you have remembered" naruku said._

"_now choose who to die, like you did the two other women back then, choose between your love sesshomaru to live or the miko and her pup" he demand as his fingers grow into pointy spears. _

_She look at him, he could smell her fears towards kagome and her pup._

"_I'll choose for you as I did back then" he said and shot his hand out to kagome. The spears broke the barrier and plunge right in her heart._

"_No!" Maya scream as she heard her cousin piercing scream of pain._

Maya jolt up, that dream was intense; it was so real she could still hear her cousin screaming.

She was panting heavy and sweating, it wasn't morning and she groan at the memory.

Inuyasha and sesshomaru watch as she got up, she was panting and sweating, she sigh and then tried to sleep only to get back up again, she close her eyes only to open them again, she couldn't sleep.

"what got you work up?" asked inuyasha.

She sigh as she saw them looking at her with concern, she look at inuyasha, only to see one of the sons' from her dream. She shuts her eyes to get rid of the image.

"nothing" she said quietly. "I don't want to talk about it ok" she continued.

"it's ok, it's only a bad dream" said inuyasha in a comforting voice.

Sesshomaru look on at her face expressions, they showed fear towards him and his brother

he saw her fell a sleep with a relief sigh came from her lips. He sighs and tried to sleep.

It was morning and Maya was up cooking breakfast, she didn't sleep much last night after that dream, so she decided to do something to get that image out of her mind.

The smell of a delicious aroma fills the air waking up both humans and demons. They were awaken to find plate of food at their futons and a happy cheery young lady greeting them.

"good morning my fine friends, today you be having bread with eggs and fried bacon." Said Maya smiling from ear to ear.

"what are you so happy about?" asked kagome. "thanks for breakfast" she continue as she sat up to eat.

"today we get to go home to the castle and I get to see my daughter" she said smiling.

"daughter?" sango muffled with food in her mouth.

"yes Rin." She answered.

Ok that's strange, she has a bad dreams and all of a sudden she is full of life the next day. Maya is one strange girl.

After breakfast they begun their journey, not far from the village they met Kouga and Ayame in the forest.

"hey pretty princesses how are you this fine morning?" Kouga asked kagome and Maya only to earn a warning growl from sesshomaru.

"state you business" sesshomaru demanded.

"um I was following the rumors here to find him" Kouga answered with venom in his voice in the word him.

Maya shuttered at hearing him, little fear radiate off her and all the demons turn to her in concern.

"what's the matter hun?" asked Ayame. "hi am Ayame" she continues.

"hi I'm Maya" Maya introduce her self smiling at her ignoring the first question.

They continue their journey with Kouga and Ayame added to the group.

It was night fall and the girls were at the hot spring bathing and the boys were at camp talking.

"see you were busy dog-breath" said Kouga inuyasha as he pat him on the back please at what he did.

"yeah I'm not the only one" inuyasha replied ignoring the name call.

"yeah we all were busy" said Miroku perverted.

"speak for yourselves" said sesshomaru plainly.

"come on bro, you got something, from the way you been around kags cousin, I'll say something is going on between you two" reasoned inuyasha.

"she is just my ……………" sesshomaru was interrupted by inuyasha."yeah, what ever bro" inuyasha said as the girls returned.

It was a peaceful night for everyone except for Maya who seem to be having that dream again. It was more intense than before and she was getting afraid that the inu brothers would found out that she killed their mothers in her past life.

Morning came and everyone was ready to leave again with one sleepy angel girl. Maya felt terrible even though she tries to hide it, it's been one hell of a sleepless night and what make it worst she can't face their faces. She avoids them as much as possible in the trip. Didn't work as well as she wanted because the demons notice her change, and her cousin for god sake knew her too well, had notice too.

"Maya what's wrong?" asked kagome.

"Kohaku" sango said interrupting Maya's answer.

"kohaku?" repeated Miroku as he spotted a child that look like sango's brother.

The child ran and before thinking sango ran after him. Now the whole group was after her.

The child stop in a clear field and demons from all types appeared around the group.

"Mu ku ha ah ha ha" came a laugh from no one but naruku.

"I see you have come Akira" he said.

"I am not akira" shot back Maya.

"feisty bitch you chose to be in" he said ignoring her.

"whatdo you wantin this unpleasant meeting?" asked sesshomaru.

"what he wants is to be six feet under" shot inuyasha.

"ready to get your ass beaten naruku" Kouga said with venom at his name.

"I see I'm hated here by you fools" naruku said. Inuyasha attack him but his attack did nothing to him.

"what the fuck?" inuyasha asked disbelieving what just happen.

"you fool, you think such messily thing as you can destroy me, do you know who I am?" naruku asked

"naruku" choked Maya.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, you are just some pathetic weak demon who uses others" replied.

"yes I am that but before I wasn't. isn't that right Akira?" naruku asked.

"what?" she replied.

"I see you don't remember, let me remind you, you were the reason for sesshomaru's dear beloved mother's death. Does that ring a bell?" he asked.

"it not true I couldn't do that" Maya replied holding her head trying to shake out the images.

"what nonsense are you saying she died before I was born." Said sesshomaru.

"ah but that's where you are wrong, humans lied about her death for safety reasons, she died two months after inuyasha's mother." Naruku said in a chuckle.

"it's funny how a powerful creature such as you Akira can be affected by a simple small blessed fruit known as the olives". he siad chuckling. "Also you didn't stop there; you cause the war that the great western lord fought in, causing his death, thus the death of inuyasha the half breed mother." Naruku said please with the response of the inu brothers.

"it's not true" she replied still shaking her head to get out the images that she was remembering from her past life.

"enough, let me return the lovely pain you cause me back then, not only you killed me, you send my soul to the deepest and darkest part of hell and disintegrate my body with sacred fire causing my soul to never returning to it, in the after life or future." He said.

Now the demons begun to attack the group. Maya place a barrier over her cousin to prevent any demon energy that might affect the baby.

She was separated from the group; she fought her way up to him, the one who claims he knew her in the past. She could see that every one was protecting kagome from being attack, Miroku place a barrier over her to stop any demon attack he couldn't stop. Sango was battling demons to get to her brother. Kagura and kanna were fighting inuyasha, kanna reflect his attack back to him.

Sesshomaru was battling demons with his mind going crazy at what was said earlier, he fell in love with the woman or creature that killed his family and left him with his half breed brother in the world alone.

He was angry at him self to fall for her and his demon side wanted revenge and wanted her at the same time, it wanted any possible reason for what naruku said would be false but got none.

Most of the demons were killed and everyone could see each other positions. Kagome and sesshomaru were the closest to Maya as she fought towards him.

She killed the last demon in her way and look at him, her eyes were already red but the pupils were not slit meaning she was controlling her anger.

Inuyasha was losing it; he got cuts that were bleeding at a low rate for a demon but a fast rate for a human. His brother got few cuts here and there but he was losing his battle with his demon side to take revenge just like him.

Miroku was weak from the bees from hell he had sucked in with the demons. Sango was still fighting demons and receive more wounds than inuyasha, but she wasn't giving up.

"Maya take kagome and get out of here" he shouted to her as he protected Miroku from the demon.

Maya look at naruku then to her cousin and her eyes immediately turn back normal. She ran to her and held her hands and begun to run.

They ran a few meters before she heard inuyasha shouted.

"Maya"

"inuyasha" kagome sigh in relief.

"can you heal him?" he asked as he laid Miroku down, he was badly poison. Maya nodded and got to work. Soon he was better and nodded thanks.

Sango came with sesshomaru holding her up, she was badly injured, and Maya rush to her only to be avoided by sesshomaru. In minutes sango was heal. Maya felt weak, she was using too much energy she doesn't evenhave because she didn't sleep or eat for the day because of her upset stomach.

"Maya what did he mean back there?" asked kagome.

"I … I ...I'm not sure" Maya answered.

"you are lying, answer the god damn question" demand sesshomaru coldly.

"I don't know, shit I'm not sure who I am any more, I've been see things before this, it was a dream, I think it was my past life." She said the last part softly.

"so what he said was true?" asked inuyasha softly.

She didn't say anything then, "I'm sorry, please I am".

"how could you?" asked inuyasha.

"I … I …I ..." she couldn't finish, she was in tears. "I didn't know, I just found out a few hours ago in my dream, I didn't even know I had that life, I didn't want to tell you because am afraid that….." she was interrupted.

"afraid of what? We would hate you or probably kill you as revenge for our parents" said sesshomaru cold with venom in his voice. Maya stiffens at his tone of voice then she begun to see more visions. She held her head shaking it, "no, no more please" she said.

She was shaken out of it; her friends didn't believe her or trust her anymore. Her cousin didn't even know her at the moment.

"you could kill me after I get some answers from him" she said pointing to the figure that appeared from the trees.

There naruku stood with kohaku at his side.

"kohaku" cried sango.

"I see you haven't forgotten" naruku said.

"how could I" said Maya in a dark and lifeless voice.

"you finally come out, akira" he replied.

Maya body change completely when he said that. Her hair was darker, two black wings flap and appear at her back, her body glowed black, and her making could be seen from the rips she got in her clothes. Her eyes were black all redness from her demon side was gone. She has turn into the angel of death.

"you look as lovely as before my darling" Naruku said looking at her.

"cut the fuck general, why can't I remember what I did before and then all of a sudden I remember?" she asked in the same tone of voice.

"ah I haven't been called that in years even when I was in hell, they strip me of my position after what you did to me, akira also know as the devil's angel". Naruku said ignoring her question.

"general answer the fucking question, I am no devil's angel even if am curse with the name." she shouted.

"ah that question, its simple the command chant" he replied coolly.

"you used my mother's commanding chant to control me" she said, "you used me to kill the western lord first mate in hopes that the mating bond would kill him slowly but it didn't happen because she was not his soul mate. You use me to start a war where many wolf demons died and also the powerful dog demon met his death in trying to save his people, and in doing so killed his second mate because of the mating bond. You are pathetic" she continued in disgust.

This was unbelieving for both demons and humans who listen to the conversation.

"ha ha ha , yeah, you finally found out, but too late, you have no one to love you, just as before they hate you because of what you are." He said.

"choose akira, the one who you love or the miko with her pups". He continued as his hands and fingers grew into sharp pointy spears.

He saw he glance at sesshomaru then the miko with worry eyes.

"I'll choose for you as I did back then" he said and with that his hands shot out at kagome with speed faster than inuyasha or any demon could react.

"no kagome" she shouted, then in a flash faster than his hands she was standing in front of kagome, and the spears rip through Maya's heart. "aaaaaaaaahhh" came her piercing scream at the pain.

It was too fast for any one to get or registered in their minds. "kagome" shout inuyasha as he thought it was her who screams, but it was Maya.

There stood Maya in front of her cousin in a protective manner. The spears pierce her heart and she was bleeding, her body had return normal before the spear hit.

Naruku retreat his hands and slowly he pull them out of her heart.

Maya cough up blood and spits it out.

"you ok kags" she choked as more blood came into her mouth as she turns facing her cousin.

"I... I…" kagome could not say anything, there in front of her was her cousin dieing, there was a hole in her chest and blood rush out of it at a fast rate. All could be heard was her heart beating at a slow slow rate then stops and Maya fell to the ground.

"Maya" shouted kagome with tears running down her cheeks.

"pathetic" said naruku as he attack again only for his attack to miss by a black spirit ball.

Dust settles around kagome, she wasn't hurt but she saw the angel of death.

"are you hurt Maya cousin?" the angel asked.

"no" replied kagome and stared at her. She turn towards naruku and said "you are going to pay for that general; no one messes with Maya's friends or family."

"why do you care?" naruku asked with disgust in his voice.

"I may be in her body wish means I have to protect her and who she is associate with, she has family which you tried to harm and she said she would protect her family with her life which she has proven awhile ago now its my turn to for fill my duties of the angel of death and kill you for harming her" the angel of death said then black spirit energy form in her hand.

"you can't" naruku said and started to chant the commanding chant. Soon black chains appeared on her hands and feet, and then her eyes change to colorless eyes like some one held her soul. The spirit energy disappear and she begun to walk towards him.

"see just like before" said naruku as she came to stand at his side and face her friends.

"you control her back then, it wasn't her who kill their mothers or start the war it was you" shouted kagome.

"ah yes it was" he said smirking.

"no history is going to repeat it self" whispered kagome.

"oh you are so right, now in the future there are many demons appearing in their true form and nature which means chaos for the humans." Said naruku chuckling.

"not if I can help it" she shot back and stand up and chanted the release chant, her body glowed blue as the chant begun and Maya was hesitating as her fangs and eyes change as kagome chant. Naruku tried to stop her only to be caught between the inu brothers in a battle soon the chant was over and after the battle with naruku with a combination of sesshomaru and inuyasha attacks, naruku disintegrate leaving the costume behind.

"shit" curse inuyasha.

Kagome faint after she finish the chant and inuyasha rush to catch her before she could hit the ground.

Maya was out of the chains that held her hands and feet, she saw her cousin and friends injured in the eyes of the angel of death. Her body begun to change into the angel of life, with every thing on her was pure. She had pure white wings and pure light blue eyes and hair. She walks up slowly towards them and her necklace glowed the color of her hair. She walk up to sango who had fainted over her brother when she was fighting him, Maya heal both of them and begun to heal the rest. When she came to sesshomaru he refuses to let her heal or even touch him.

"you can hate me or Maya but your wounds need to be attend to" she said and heal him. Then her necklace glowed white and a bright light covered the area, they shield their eyes from the light. When the light faded they saw that they were not in the forest any more but in the castle of the western lands.

Every one look at each other with questions in their eyes. Sango saw her brother all heal and well and smiling at her, she hug him as tears rolled down her eyes. Inuyasha look at his mate to see she was ok, and then look at everyone. Every one heard a loud 'thud' like some one fell. They look at the sound to find that Maya fainted and hit the floor pretty hard. She was covered in blood, her heart beat was irregular and her breathing was short and small.

She had heal every one but herself. She was in bad condition, her hair was mess up with blood and dirt, her skin fill with dirt and cuts and deep wounds which wasn't healing fast as a demon should.

Soon her hair turn from red to black, her claws turn into normal finger nails, she turned human.

"shit" curse inuyasha as he rush to her side along with kagome.

"damn it she use up all her energy, she is going to die if her bleeding don't stop" he said.

She needed help serious help if she is going to survive. They got her in her room and the maids brought water and herbs to stop the bleeding. The wound to her heart wasn't heal properly and it bleed the most.

An hour later they had finish cleaning her up and bandage her wounds, the bleeding had stop with a little help of sesshomaru's saliva which his brother persuade him to lick her wounds to help her heal faster.

Rin was happy that they were back but not happy that her mother was ill as inuyasha put it. They didn't want her to see Maya in her condition as yet. She was sad and shippou was also sad because he could hear her irregular heart beat and dragged breathing, she smelt like death.

How is death going to take her when she is the angel of death who take souls of the dead and send them to their right full after life in hell or heaven?

Night fell and they ate in silence afraid of bring up what happened today. Sadness filled kagome's eyes as did sango. Inuyasha was feeling her sadness because of the mating bond and this made him uncomfortable and grouchy.

"wow who would of thought she was that powerful" inuyasha said out of the blue.

"yeah she is amazing" said Ayame.

"she is gonna be ok right inuyasha?" kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

"yes baby she is" he replied comforting her.

The maids showed kouga and Ayame their room that they were staying in. kagome was a few days away from giving birth to her baby or pup as the demons called their young.

She asked for Ayame to stay to meet the new addition to the family and also for sesshomaru to take part in the baby's life.

**Two weeks later**.

Maya woke up to the sound of her stomach; it was telling her she was hungry and really hungry. She felt like shit. She felt like she hasn't eaten for weeks which that never happen. She tried to get up but groan in pain she felt from her chest. The only thing that was on her mind was food, she needed food.

She got up and ignore the pain and started to walk out the door to the kitchen. She walk pass people she don't even know but said morning and hi to each person she passed. They look at her like she was nuts or crazy because it was late evening and she is greeting them like it is morning.

On her way to the kitchen, she smell a delicious aroma which made her stomach growl in want. Every one turn to the noise, she smiled uneasily at them and continue. Sesshomaru spotted her and sigh, out of all days for her to wake up. This eveningthey werecelebrating the birth of his nephew and close a treaty between the northern lands. It was an important day; he made everyone dress up pleasant for the evening. Now she walk out of her room in her undergarments or what she calls them sleeping clothes with a robe on, funny right, she couldn't see that everyone is dress for something special, but maybe not, she's been sleeping for two weeks now and her brain hasn't wake up yet with her body.

Inuyasha spotted her too and saw the look on his brother's face which told him he wasn't too happy the way she was. Quickly he grab kagome hands and walk up to her. He could tell she was still in pain and could hear her heart beat, it was still irregular but it was beating more lively than before. He could also hear her noisy stomach.

"oh hey guys ….. why are you so dressy?" Maya asked as she meet them, and then heard her stomach again. "wait answer that later when I have something to put in here to shut it up ok" she said pointing to her belly. Then she walk pass them and went straight to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, the cooks and maids were busy preparing food." oh goody food" Maya squeal like a child.

The cooks look at her and smile, they haven't seen her in a while from that day and thought that she would be hungry and gave her a plate of food. Maya squealed again and clap her hands like a child and began to eat.

After four plates of food, two bowls of salad, six plates of desert, Maya was full, she thank the cooks and walk out the kitchen. Maya was walking from the kitchen to the bedrooms which was upstairs, she notice that there were a lot of people in the castle. A wave of pain hit her in the chest and she clung to her left side of her chest. After the pain was gone she started walking again only to bump into Alira.

"sorry" Maya mumble.

"oh it you again the pleasure slave, what are you doing down here in place of royalty?" Alira asked.

"I'm sorry miss whatever you are, as I said before I'm no pleasure slave, oh and for royalty I don't care, now if you will excuse me I think I be going now" Maya answered and walk past her.

"stop pleasure slave" Alira command.

Maya stop, she has no time to waste with this bitch, she needed rest to get rid of this pain she been feeling.

Maya turn to her "look woman, I got no time for your shit, get a man in your life to take your shit, and for the last time I am no pleasure slave, I live here, what? your head is hard like granite nothing can get through? Say it with me Maya is no pleasure slave, Maya lives here, you understaney". Maya said the last part in a child voice like the woman was stupid.

By now the both women had the attention of the guests. Maya felt uncomfortable with all eyes looking at her like that. "what?" she asked innocently. The women giggle at her and smiled and the men return to their partners and smile at them. Sesshomaru appear and held Alira hands and glared at Maya "apologize" he commanded her, while Alira smirk at her.

"why? she started it" said Maya pouting, for some reason she felt childish. "Maya" he said her name in a warning tone. a wave of pain hit her again and she clutch her chest, this time the pain was intense. After the pain was gone she look at him to see he was dead serious and then to the rest who stop their activities and turn their attention to her.

She sigh, this wasn't the way things suppose to be. He wasn't suppose to be holding her hands and backing her up. She had lost him for good now, there is no way he could love her now that he knows she kill his parents.

"am sorry." Then she turn to the crowd "am sorry everyone for my behavior, I'm just having mood swings. Please enjoy your night." She said blushing at the embarrassing thing she had to make up.

She turn to sesshomaru who didn't show interest in her anymore, so she left. She made her way upstairs to meet Rin all dress up in her little dress. she look so cute that it put a smile on her sad face.

"hi mommy" said Rin.

"hello sweetie you look pretty this evening" Maya said to her.

"mommy why aren't you dress for the celebration?" rin asked her. "celebration?" asked Maya.

"rin go down stairs and get something to eat" came a voice behind her only belong to sesshomaru.

Rin nodded and left. Maya turn around to face him. "May I ask what you wish form me?" she asked.

"you would go and change into a suitable out fit to attend the celebration and the closing of the treaty between the western lands and the northern lands." He command.

"no" she answered coldly and started to walk to her room. When she reach in her room she heard the door close and an angry demon growl.

"am not asking you, am telling you" he growled at her. "no" she said again. "am not going down there for that thing to insult me and embarrass me when am not feeling good" she said softly. He walk up to her and held her by the throat. Her heart begun to beat fast at an irregular rate, her breathing was short.

Sesshomaru smell her blood and look for where its coming from. His eyes gaze over her breast where there was blood seeping out of the material. He throw her on the bed in disgust then sigh after he heard her groan of pain.

The pain was intense and she couldn't handle it and began to cry. Tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"it hurts, it hurts" she choked out softly.

Sesshomaru sigh, his heart cried out to help her but at the same time wanted her to suffer. His demon side saw her as his mate and wanted to help no matter what. He sigh again when he smelt her tears, he walk over to the bed and climb on top of her, he heard her gasp for air as he tried not to put all of his body weight on her.

His hands made their way to her shirt neck to remove it.

"please no more pain, am sorry, am sorry I won't do it again, am sorry for hurting you, am sorry" she chanted.

He look at her face only to see pain, it did hurt him to see her in pain. He removed her shirt and inspect her wound, it was the same wound that naruku gave her; it had reopen and bleeding at a fast rate.

He lean in a begun to lick the wound, and drink her blood, it was a lot of blood, it was like feeding off of her but he need the bleeding to stop.

After 5 minutes of drinking her blood the bleeding stop, he heard her heart beating slowly and irregularly like the first time, her breathing was dragged and short. She was still too weak to heal her self and at this rate she could bleed to death. He sigh as he watch he face fill with less pain.

He bit his wrist and place it at her mouth and let her drink it. "Maya you need to drink my blood" he whispered in her ears. Then she begun to drink his blood, he had no right making her drink his blood but she needed it to survive. It was also apart of the mating ritual to share blood and from the looks of it they had share more than enough blood that was needed.

As she drink his blood, it was sending waves of pleasure in his body, a groan escape his lips as he fought with is demon desires for her, her tongue lap the blood and each time her tongue touch his skin, it sends waves of pleasure in him. He was getting arouse at a fast rate. His lips met her wound again as he licks and suck at it, she moans at his touch.

She stops drinking and open her eyes to see red lustful ones looking at her, she could see his needed for her, his want, his love and also a little hate towards her. She smiled at him in hope that the hate she saw would disappear but it did not, he lean in a capture her lips in a sweet but rough kiss. She could feel his need for her with the passion from his kiss, but also she felt his fight and frustration in deciding to punish her for killing his parents. He broke the kiss panting trying to control his demon desires.

"are you in pain?" he asked softly. "yes" she whispered. "where does it hurt?" he asked. "in here" she answered pointing to her heart.

He could tell that his demon blood had already heal her wound and heart by her regular breathing and heart beat. She was good as new. But why does she say her heart hurts.

"why does it hurt" he asked.

"because I can't be with the one I love" she replied.

"and why is that?" he questioned.

"am not sure he loves me anymore, he knows I was the one responsible for his parents' death because I was under the command chant." She answered. "I feel left out, like some one took my place in his heart, I feel like am not needed, I'm hurt" she added.

He look into her eyes to see that she was hurt, he wanted to tell her no one will ever take her place but for now he has to tend to the celebration and get over the fact that she killed his parents' even if she was under command chant.

He sigh and got off of her and walk to wards the door "I have no treatment for that pain, you will stay here and rest and hope the pains stop, for tomorrow you training continues" he said and left.

Maya sob as tears roll down her face; she did lose him, everything, his care, his touch, and his love. She cried her self to sleep.

**A week later**

Maya training went from excellent progress to bad progress, for some reason she wasn't concentrating on the fighting thus causing her to lose, even to the weakest soldier. Her powers are no different, she can't summon anything, she can't control movement of the elements of earth, and she can't even heal a small scratch.

Her sensei says her powers are weal by her emotions and at this moment she is hading and locking away her feelings and emotions. She only show her smile to the new addition to the family Hakuyaru, also know as haku for short. He was everything like inuyasha but cuter, little inu ears, little fangs, golden eyes, his mother's nose and eye brows, his mom smile. He was perfect combination of inuyasha and kagome.

She spends a lot of time with him, rin and shippou playing, that's the only time you can see joy in her eyes.

Sango was expecting her little bundle of joy and also Ayame. Maya was happy for them and even said she is going to spoil them all.

But to tell the truth she want her own bundle of joy.

At the present moment Maya was training with inuyasha as her new partner. She wasn't doing very good and inuyasha said he wasn't going easy on her.

"Maya what's wrong? Concentrate" he said as their swards clash each other. "I am" she replied.

"then concentrate harder" he demand.

"I am" she replied.

"you want to get kill out there Maya, fight like you know how to" he command.

"I am" she repeated.

"no your not" he growl as one of her swards came flying out of her hands.

"you are not fighting to stay alive, you are fighting like a weakly who bound for death" he lectured her.

"I am" she said as her sward clash hard against his. She kept clashing at his sward continuously with increasing speed.

"I am a weakling, I am bound for death," she said as their swards hit, "I lost my heart, my love, I feel nothing" she continued. Inuyasha was surprise she attack like that she was putting her emotions into the battle and her powers travel through her sward.

"maybe I wasn't suppose to be love, I deserve to treated like that after what I did" she said depressed.

"I am a monster, I am death, I am the devil's angel, and I am nothing if I don't got love" she continued.

"who would love a monster?" she asked as inuyasha sward came flying out of his hands and tears flow down her cheeks.

"Maya" he said softly at the hurting girl. She drop her sward and said "am sorry" and disappeared in thin air.

Maya needed to get out of there and go as far as she could go to control her emotions. She cried her self to sleep every night from since that day.

"god damn it" he curse. "SESSHOMARU" he shouted from the dojo. "SESSHOMARU BRING YOU FLUFF ASS DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME" inuyasha shouted. minutes later sesshomaru walk in. "what are you making all that noise for the baby wants to sleep" he said.

"well aren't you the loving and caring one" mumbled inuyasha as he throw him a sward.

They begin; "I see no point in this" said sesshomaru as they clash swards. "yes I do, to get answers from you" inuyasha said.

"tell me brother dear, do you know why Maya is not doing well in her training?" inuyasha asked his brother as he swings his sward in an attack but missed.

"from what I have heard that her mind is some where else and her emotions controls the way she use her powers in her training are not there as well" sesshomaru answered.

"do you know where they are?" his brother asked as his sward clash against his.

"no" he answered.

"they are all on you, the person who broke her heart, who took her love away and did not return it, the person who made her feel so guilty for what she didn't do by her own will, some one she loves that never stands up for her. You sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

" her emotions inside hurt so badly, I could feel her emotions of sadness, guilt , hurt, they were radiating off her so badly, she thinks she's a monster from guilt that you make her feel, she thinks she'd not suppose to be love because you avoid her" he continue.

"Tell me inuyasha, how do you know this?" sesshomaru asked his brother as his sward clash with inuyasha's.

"I can tell by the way she looks at you, her feelings show, sesshomaru and they are all directed to you." Inuyasha answered.

"no not that how you know, did she tell you?" sesshomaru asked as he did his attack and inuyasha dodge it with a few scratches.

"oh that, she just fight me and well just say she had a break down, she was fighting with incredible speed and agility while letting out her emotions out on her opponent which was me" inuyasha replied as he attack.

"what should I do?" sesshomaru asked as his demon side felt guilt and sadness.

"dear beloved brother simple love" inuyasha replied, "love her, like she loves you with all her heart" he continue.

The fight ended when sesshomaru sward came flying out of his hand.

"but first talk to her and learn her feelings and understand them and she would do the same to you" inuyasha advised and left the dojo room to check on his mate and pup.

Maya appeared in her room and drop in her bed and cried in her pillow.

_why are you like this princess?_

_**I am sad and depress because I lost my love.**_

_You are not sure you lost all of him,_

_**Yes I did**_

_No you did not, he stills talk to you and you are his friend._

_**Yes you are right**_

_So cherish his friendship and soon it won't hurt as much, at least you have his friendship._

_**Yes**_

_So no more tears, and be that beautiful happy friend._

_**Yes you are right…………………. Hey who are you**?_

_Well am you, part of you._

_**Thanks**_

_You welcome am always here, like I can go anywhere._

Maya giggle at the comment the little voice in her head said and a big smile came on her face.

She went and look in her duffle bag and took her psp and sat on the bed with the headphones in her ears and play her games. Hour later she watch her movies she had in her duffle bagfor the psp. She laugh and giggle while she watch.

Sesshomaru as walking down the hall when he heard soft voices and giggles. He follow the sound to Maya's room, he knock but she didn't answer. He open the door slowly and walk in. Maya didn't even notice that some one came in her room, she was having fun watching south park. Sesshomaru saw her lying on the bed with her legs kick up and dangling at the end of the bed, her pillows were place upon one other to support that thing she played her music in her time. He heard her giggle again. She was watching that thing with wires running from her play thing to her ears.

"Maya" he called out to her but she didn't respond, but laugh at what a voice said.

Maya roll on her back with the psp in her hands, her eyes met gold then she realize that he was in her room. She pause her psp and take out the headphones out of her ears.

"hehehe, you said something?" she asked "I'm sorry I didn't hear you, please repeat" she continue pouting and her index finger poking her bottom lip.

He just stared at her then left her room but not before hearing her huff and pout. She return to her movie.

It was like that between them, evening when she was hurting she hide it with a smile. She smile and pouted at him when he ask her something and she wasn't paying attention. She look at him with love and cherish their friendship.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure that was Maya, she acted different from what inuyasha said. He notice she improve her training. Maybe she got back her feelings and emotions and she is over what happen between them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

_**The memories of the past year.**_

It was a wonderful year, the seasons came and went. Christmas went by very fast, now it was the last snow day, by tomorrow the snow will melt thus bringing in a wonderful season called spring. Maya was in her room, it was evening and the sun was setting, she sighs as she lay down on the bed. Her mind remembered all of the events that happen. It was funny how a computer nerd and assassin could be the world most feared and powerful creature. She did have a normal life being a rich girl that has the urge to kill and fund of any technology. Funny right?

She had finish school a little too early for some people, she finish collage at age 16 and spend one year in university. It wasn't that she was smart; it was because she knew these things from her brothers.

That was her normal life until she ended up in this time, the past. She could travel in time like her cousin by touching the god tree or sacred tree. Maya giggle at the thought of when she first arrived there, well from what she remembered. It was scary at first but there are some pretty good things that came out of it, like her powers, her crush and broken heart, her kiss, her new little cousin to spoil and learning about herself and the history of her family.

She let out a breath of air; some of the memories from the past year were pain full but yet understanding. She now understands why her parents hid her and her powers. If she was in the wrong hands or brought up by hate, she would be a monster and every living thing might be dead. She flinch at that thought, it was true she does possess a remarkable power that can be use for good or bad. How ironic!

She smile, she had found sesshomaru in an awkward position few weeks ago.

_Maya was pissed, she had just finish training and didn't get a challenge. For some reason some one thought it was funny to put her against a weakling. She stumps off to sesshomaru for answers but when she got there he was in an intimate position with Nigira; the panther demoness, she was beautiful but her attitude sucks. She was lying on top of him with her legs pinning him down. She was about to kiss him when Maya walk in the room._

_Her anger vanish and a giggle slip from her lips when she saw them and the look on sesshomaru's face, it was like he was praying for someone to get her off._

"_Am sorry, am I interrupting something" Maya said._

_She got off of him and was about to say something when sesshomaru speak up, "no" he said._

"_I think I should leave" Maya said and left in and awkward way._

Oh it was funny, she never saw a man look so desperate to get away from a woman who was offering sex. Sex! Sex, any man would want from a woman or guy if they are gay! Ewww!

There was this other time when he freak out, when he notice Maya wasn't in the castle. Maya powers had grown over the year and she found out she could teleport to her time without using the god tree.

She had left to her time to get some things for the up coming season and when she came back he wasn't very please. They had and argument.

_She had just got back and was tired, she use the whole today to go shopping in her time then teleport to the past with her items, she started to walk towards her room when she notice the maids were acting funny, she could smell fear off of them and wonder what could make them so afraid, well her question was answer when a big cold booming voice was heard "what do you mean you can't find her!" shouted sesshomaru. Maya sigh, she didn't know he would get so work up if she left. She place her things down and walk to his studies. She open the door and both brothers look at her. Inuyasha shake his head at her and walk out and shout the door. From the sigh he let out, she knew something was wrong._

"_where have you been all day?" asked sesshomaru in what seems to be his calm voice._

"_who made you my mother? If it so important, I was shopping" she answered not too please._

"_shopping?" he asked._

"_yes shopping in my time, I had to get some things for the up coming season" she said as she sat on his desk._

_He walk up to her and sniff her. "what are you doing?" she asked not liking what he was doing. He growled at her, he could smell a male sent on her._

"_who you been with?" he asked moving away from her._

"_excuse me?" she asked raising her eye brow._

"_who male you been with? His sent is all over you, bitch" he asked coldly._

_Maya was fuming, damn him._

_Then she remember she had bumped in to Kai her friend from high school. She gave him a hug and they had a chat._

"_I'll ignore that insult" she replied._

"_who was it bitch?" he asked again._

"_look here MR. all mighty, I'm no bodies bitch, I make people my bitches, and for your FYI that sent you smell is my friend Kai" she shouted._

"_why were you with him all day?" he asked not too please at the way she answered._

"_god! You acting like we are married! Like I'm having an affair, geezs, I can't believe this!" she shouted._

"_Why were you with him all day?" he asked ignoring her out burst. "god if you must know, I met him at the mall, I haven't seen him in years, so I gave him a friendly hug and we sat and talk about our life, minus my powers." She answered in a sigh._

"_still why you had to go with out my consent?" he asked a little bit calm than before._

"_first I get insulted, now I can't do my own thing? Gods why me? You are making this look like I was having an affair, I can't believe you would think that." She said. "we're not together so it can't be an affair and am not your slave or servant so I have my rights to do whatever I want." She continued then got up and started to walk out._

_But that only got her gasping for air when he held her by the neck. Gods she hated it when he did that, man that guy got a huge ego that won't do him any good._

"_you can't eat, drink or rest with out my consent or in you words you can't do anything without me saying so" he growled at her. Damn her, he hate it when people stick up for themselves and insult him._

"_you can't control me anymore" she choked out, "the bond was broken weeks ago" she continued._

"_yes I can, I don't need that bond cause there is something stronger, we have shared blood more than enough to be mates, and we are bonded in a half complete ritual in demon mating, it wasn't intentionally but you needed strong blood to survived and I gave you, so in other words we are practically mates and I can control you" he said, making her gasps._

_He held her against the wall and lean and nibble on her ear then whispered "let me demonstrate" then lick and kiss her ear and his hot tongue slip in then out. She moan out at his touch and her body was begging for more. He could smell her arousal and it was really strong, he smirks then stops and whispered "you already want me by a simple touch I gave you". "I can control your body desires and make you want to explode in pleasure." He continues and let her go._

_She was gasping, she can't believe he make her act like a horny bitch a while ago by a simple touch, she wanted him when he did that but now she feel betrayed at the feeling her body was having. _

"_what did you do to me?" she asked._

"_nothing" he said as he watch her trying to control herself from the feeling he gave her._

"_you turned me in to a horny slut, now I'm not sure I want to be around men or even you, if a simple thing can do that to my body" she said._

"_it won't happen to you when some one else does it only me, and no one suppose to do it but me" he said._

"_what ever" she said ignoring his "just me and only me" speech._

"_I'm the only one to do those things to you and no one else, no one! You understand?" he asked._

"_crystal" she said in a mocking voice. He growl at her for mocking him. He can't really hurt her because she was after all his mate, well partly._

"_what makes you think I want you to do those things to me?" she asked him. He smirk at her innocence. She has no idea or anything about demon mating. Well he wasn't going to tell her now, just have some fun and watch her body beg for his. Then he change his mind and become cold as usual for he knew he had no time for this or even fights or arguments._

"_I had no intention of having a mate, we are partly bonded and nothing more, and you are still my acquaintance who will do my deeds." He replied only to hear her gasp at his comment. "you have agreed to it, have you not? He questioned as he turn towards this work on his desk._

_She was hurt but at least it wasn't that pain full as before but it still hurts._

"_yeah sure what ever?" she replied. "I'll be in my room if you need me or something like that Lord Sesshomaru" she said and walk out._

"_damn it" he said when she was gone. He could feel her hurt by the bond but it wasn't strong. If she didn't love him the bond wouldn't be that strong, also if he didn't have some feelings for her._

_He sigh and went back to work._

Yep that day was really something. By each passing day she found herself wanting more or even be by his side. Soon she controlled it and the feeling went away. She had to admit he had his ways of making her extremely horny; it was so intense that she hide her self in her room and pleasure herself. She never did it before, she knew how to control herself but this time it was intense and she found her self on her bed pushing her fingers in and out of her wet core whispering his name. after that day she stayed far way from him as possible.

Maya blush at that though it was embarrassing to do such thing to yourself. She sigh and close her eyes to get some sleep.

Inuyasha was in his room he shared with his mate kagome with their son Hakuyaru. The room was large with two rooms in one. One room was for the pup where he slept in his cradle as kagome called it. There was just a light door separating the main bed room from the room. The cradle could be seen when the door is open from the king sized bed that he shared with her.

Inuyasha was watching kagome sing his pup to sleep. His mind played images of their love life from the past year, he remembered how he made her so horny that she was begging and pleading for him to take her.

_It was night fall and the baby was a sleep. Kagome put a sound barrier around the baby's room so no one could walk him up. They could hear him if he cried but he can't hear them if there were noise. Inuyasha had her pinned to the bed while he played with her nipples. He nibble and suck at it and tease her with his tongue as it lick and played with her nipples. His hands touch every part of her and found themselves between her thighs._

_He push his finger in her hot core and heard her gasp for air then moan at the feeling, it felt so good. He continues his action until she was so close to her climax, then he stops. He lick his fingers and kiss his way up her lips and capture them. She moans in his kiss, as his tongue played with hers. His lips left hers and began to kiss his way down her body, he trail hot kisses down her breast then her belly. He plunge his tongue into navel. She moans out and arch her back while her fingers played with his hair. He made his way down between her thighs and his tongue lick and plunge into her. "Ahh……oooh...Ooo……oh inuyasha" she moans breathlessly. His tongue plunge in and out of her until she almost cum and he quickly remove his tongue. His hands played with her nipples._

"_please inuyasha" she said._

"_please what?" he asked huskily._

"_please……..oh please" she moan._

"_please take me" she said._

_He kept on playing with her, ignoring her begs._

"_please, I…… want you now" she moans. _

"_baby please" she begged. He finally gave in because it was too much for him to bear and his hard member wanted to be inside her._

_With one forceful push, he plunges into her waiting core. She screams at the impact as it sends pleasures. Every plunge was faster and harder than before, as his ball meet her entrance making their sweet sound of sex as he bang his way in deeper and deeper in her. she moans out his name as he groans in pleasure._

_She was at her climax and he wasn't half way his, she came screaming his name. when she had her fourth climax he finally came and both were drench in sweat._

Inuyasha smirk at the memory as he climbs into bed. Kagome had finish putting the baby to bed and made her way to her bed and climb in. she remembered the joy she shared with him when they first brought haku to see his grandma.

_Kagome and inuyasha had passed through the well and met Maya out side the well house yawning. She and sesshomaru had reach a little earlier than them. Souta was watching tv as they enter the house. _

"_mama am back" shouted kagome._

"_am in the kitchen honey" answered her mom_

"_mama I would like you to meet your grandson Hakuyaru" kagome said when she entered the kitchen. He mother turn to her with water in her eyes and walk up slowly to her daughter and her grand son._

"_mama what's wrong?" asked kagome when she saw her mother in tears._

"_nothing is wrong baby" her mother answered. "can I hold him?" she asked._

_Kagome nodded and hand over the baby to her mother who stared at him. Her eyes never left the baby, her eyes showed so much happiness._

"_hello haku am you're grandma" kagome's mom whispered to the baby. "I can call him that right" she asked as her eyes left the baby and fall on kagome who nodded. _

"_he is so cute; he got inuyasha's eyes, ears and kags smile, eye brows and nose. The perfect combination of my baby and her husband." Kagome's mom said in awe._

_The baby look at her a smiled and giggle at her and his little hands reach out to her cheeks and touch them._

"_awww he loves you" said Maya as she made her presence known._

_Souta came in the kitchen to get something to eat and drink when he saw them._

"_mama why are you crying?" he asked as he see that she had watery eyes._

"_souta come here, I want you to meet your nephew" she said and he came and saw a little replica of inuyasha in his mother's arms._

"_can I touch him?" he asked and his mother nodded._

_He touch the baby and the baby flinch at the sudden feeling of a new body and close his eyes and soon souta's chain was glowing and his body was glowing. The glow died down and the baby made some happy drooling sounds. _

_Souta look at his nephew, haku smiled at him._

"_test your powers" said Maya._

_So he did, he could control it better, and he could control how big or small he wants the flame._

"_thanks little guy" souta said to the baby._

"_his name is Hakuyaru" said inuyasha. "but you can call him haku for short" he continued._

"_thanks haku, I'll be the best uncle you ever had" souta promise the smiling baby._

Kagome remembered that her mother said she wanted another or few more if they can. She say she will love them no mater what just as she did her kids. Kagome smiled as she remembered her mother was telling Maya she should find some one to settle down with cause she is not getting any younger. Her mother had suggested sesshomaru but that made Maya blush and her eyes showed hurt then she blush in embarrassment.

Kagome climb into bed and inuyasha wrap his arms around her and breathe in her sent and close his eyes. Kagome got comfortable and soon fell asleep.

Old lazy green toad, jaken was on errands that his lord requested. He had sent him to his father's old friend who had made his and his brother's swards. His lord said to ask him to make a long but thin woman's sward with pink and blue as the handle colors with the finest pieces of jems he could find. After that he would go to the tailor for women and asked that a fine pink with blue fire and ice rat coat like his brother but for a woman that was in her about her twenties. That would take weeks to get these items and his lord had given him 4 bags of gold and silver coins as payment for their work.

Jaken wonder why is his lord paying these lowly people for such little things. He thought at first these things was for the human girl rin but when he heard for a woman about her twenties, he coked. Was his lord taking that fake weakling they called Akira descendent as his mate? No can't be, most be someone else.

At the moment jaken was resting at the old man's place where he had delivered his first errand.

Sesshomaru was in his studies, he's been there for a while now going through these ridiculous proposals of mate from the different part of Japan. There was this one from the water sorceress, who was about 23 years old who is looking for a mate. She describe herself and how powerful she is. But to sesshomaru, she was just another weakling looking for protection from him.

There was this other one who claims to be akira, she describe her powers and looks, she sounded just like Maya, but the thing was, it was too convincing, it was like they were watching Maya's every move.

That proposal had his mind going for a while and shook it off, he rip the paper into threads and spit on it and his acid disintegrate the paper.

he slouch in the chair and stretch, he was becoming tried of this, every spring they send him proposals for mate. It was very annoying. He refused each one, but yet still they return the next year.

Ahh! Talking about spring, its going to be mating season starting tomorrow. He groan at the thought, he is going to be in heat for one whole bloody week! But this time it's different, he can't lock himself in his studies like he did before, his mate was out in one of those rooms and she is also going to be in heat. Mate? This is going to be hard. He had already decided to take her no mater what, but how to approach her in want and need is another story.

He groan and let out a sigh. He remember the day he smelt that sweat spicy smell, it was intoxicated that he instantly got hard.

_He had came out of the dojo a while after he played with Maya's sexual feelings when they were fighting. He had fought with her while his hands went all over her body. They didn't fight with weapons, but their hands and combat skills. He had pin her on the ground while she fuss and wiggle, his hands travel up her skirt she wore, up to her panties, his fingers draw circles on her entrance and she gasp at the feeling. His tongue played with her ears, she moans. It was sweet music to his ears. But when he felt her wetness in her panties he stop and get off her. He was playing and teasing her, he had the power to make her body desire go insane and explode with pleasure, and he got pleasure by teasing her._

_He could still feel her as he walk down the hall to his room. He was walking and he smell that sweet sent again, he could hear her whispering his name when he walk cross her room door but stop. Inside her room, she was pleasuring herself. He smirked, so that's why she ran out of the dojo, it was too much to handle._

_The door was lock, good thing because other demons might want to fuck her._

_He went to his room and shut the door._

"_damn, the bond" he said as he felt himself extremely hard. He wasn't thinking of anything that would get him so hard._

_Before he knew it, he wanted to take her. But instead he sat on the bed and his hands found his erect member as he pleasure himself to get rid of his excitement. Her sent fill his room and he was getting harder. He could hear her moans as if he was right there. As he move his hands faster her moans were louder. When he almost cum he heard her moan his name as she release and he release his seed into his hands as it mess up the sheets. He sighs._

_It felt like he was actually doing it to her, he heard her moans as if she was under him. "damn the bond is stronger than I thought" he said as he clean up his mess. That means he could feel her went she is excited and hear her when she does her pleasuring. She could also feel his. If it felt so great doing like that with each other wait until he really do it with her. It would be heaven. After he finish cleaning he went and take a bath, then went to bed. It was too early to say if she was ready for him._

Sesshomaru sighs as he read through another request of a mate, there it was again that same demoness that wanted him from the start, he had refuse her and propose a treaty between their lands and now she sent him yet another letter in request of him being her mate. Isn't she a little too bold and stupid? Or like Maya puts it, her head is hard like granite that nothing gets through it.

He chuckle at that thought quietly to himself.

He had to admit that inuyasha was getting stronger than he would ever imagine. Yes inuyasha was getting stronger every time they fought, he had said it's thanks to Maya practicing with him, but sesshomaru thought it was his demon side that final comes out because it had a family to protect which was precious.

Sesshomaru started to wonder if he had anything precious to protect, before he didn't but now he have a few important things or people. Before he would never say he would protect his brother, even when he does it, it seems that he is only invading inuyasha's fight and destroy his opponent. There were times he could of leave inuyasha there to died but instead did the opposite and help even when he makes it an invasion or and attack but truly it was to protect his brother.

Now he knew it was a good thing to save his brother when he gets in terrible fights he can't handle. He always says inuyasha was a disgrace but the truth was he was a disgrace for abandon his brother at a young age and ban him from his own home. It was cruel and all dog demons do not abandon their young, family or friend. He did that and was a disgrace. Inuyasha might be a disgrace from since he was born but he brought fame and power to his name by surviving on his own and taking care of his mate. Inuyasha did some remarkable things in his life even if he was alone, he made friends and now they have become family. He even have a family of his own. He is just like there father.

After his mom death, his father started fresh just like inuyasha, he started fresh since his brother ban him. He survive like his father did and found love. He was every thing like his father.

Sesshomaru sighs; it was true he was always cold and heartless towards his brother but inuyasha never held it against him. He deserve the name ice demon with no heart.

Sesshomaru sighs as he lay on the bed, he was thinking a lot that happen in his life, he needed to get a mate so he could please his dead father that he is a grown demon. Having a mate means you have grown into a grown demon. It tells the others that you have found love and can handle the responsibility of taking care of her and your pups and yourself. It shows that you have achieved one of the most important things in demon life.

Now sesshomaru was no virgin, he was far from that. Yes he had his pleasure moments with his bitches when he wish. He made them keep their mouth shut about it or paid them, either way or the other he always have his way when he is in need. There were even humans who would sell pleasure to him, he would never kiss them or any toy playing, he goes straight into them without warning; the women moan and cried at his lust to be pleasured.

But they never felt as good as it did when he was doing to himself awhile ago telepathically with Maya. Weird right? Hell it felt good, and it would feel like heaven and more when they really do it.

He smiled and close his eyes and fall asleep. He dreamt of his mate panting, moaning beneath him.

Maya's cell phone in her duffle bag rang with the song "riddin" which means it was an emergency involving cops or something bad. Maya's eyes shot open, was her phone ringing in this time?

She quickly got up and race to her bag and dig through her bag. She pulls out her phone and answered.

"hello"

"Maya where have you been, we have a problem, souta and his friend was taken as hostage to get you" said the person on the phone.

"WHAT KIMERALE?" Maya shouted waking up the demons and the not so heavy sleepers.

"cool down Maya, it not time to panic yet, he says he want you by sun up at the old dock, he wants you dead" replied kimerale.

"who?" Maya asked.

"Kinoto" said kimerale.

Maya's eyes turn red at the name, that was her old partner in her early training as an assassin, he wanted to be with her and wanted her every possessively, she refuse him. On their mission he screw up and the cops' caught him but she got away. From that day he blames her for every thing that happens to him in his life.

"Yeah I'll be there, keep me posted" Maya said as the demons and her friends walk into her room.

"why were you screaming at this time of night" asked inuyasha with sleepy eyes.

"I have a battle to do with a coward who is using my family as a shield" she answered as she went through her duffle bag.

"who naruku?" asked Miroku.

"no" she said coldly.

She took out her head band, she pull her long hair up into a lose bun and tied her head band. she put on her hand bands. The brothers look at her, she dig through her bag; she was looking for something, but couldn't find it. "shit" she curse.

She passes through the door through the demons that was standing there. Her phone ring off again

"yes" she answered cold.

"he just called, he has shuuichi, here listen to his message" kimerale said. Maya listen to the message, she could hear souta girlfriend crying, souta shouting and the person hit him, she growled. She heard shuuichi scream at pain, she could tell he was torturing him.

"Kim get my gear ready for me at the house, I'll be there in 15" Maya said and through the phone on the wall and curse. The phone crush before impact, her powers were over loading, she was angry and pissed, her powers showed that.

"Maya why are you so?" asked Miroku. Maya look at him with her blood shot eyes, he shuddered under her stare.

"I'm gonna make him wish and regret bringing in my family in this" she growled.

"Is there any thing we could do?" asked inuyasha.

"sure you could stay here while I go and beat the shit out of that guy" she said.

"we are coming" said sesshomaru.

"no" she said coldly.

"I'm telling you" he said.

" look I got no time for this shit ok, this is my deal and am gonna sure fuck it up for him ok, I'm gonna kill him" she growled.

He tried to do the same thing he did before when she doesn't listen to him, but instead she had him by the throat.

"I say I'm gonna fucking kill him and no one will get in my way, he has threaten my family, you will not get in my way" she said coldly and lifeless. He eyes were less red and her spilt pupil begun to grow coving half of the redness with its black color.

She let him go and sigh "fine" she said and there was a white light and they found their selves in her beach house.

"Kim" Maya called out, and a figure came out of the dark room.

"finally" kimerale said relief.

The girl had short brown hair, blue eyes and dress in black.

Both girls begun to walk down the hall way, and then stop. Maya turn to a picture on the wall and touch it, and then a door open and lights came on. Both girls walk in, the boys followed.

In that room there were TVs showing the surveillance cameras that was in and around the house and at kags house. Maya went in another room and pull out her ultimate suit she created, it could resist any fire, gun shot rockets, bullets etc. she replace a digital self made computerized watch on her wrist.

After getting dress, she went and presses a button on the wall. The walls that held the TVs begun to turn reviling another wall fill with all types of guns, weapons, grenades, rocket launchers, sniper guns, small guns, big guns.

"suit up" she said and begun to pick her guns.

"damn Maya these are some sweat babies" kimerale said in awe as she choose her weapons.

Maya pick up a rocket launcher and swing it over her back with the straps over her shoulders. She picks a sniper gun, a pump attraction, and other small guns that fit in her suit. She took up some night vision goggles. She put in some heat vision contacts in her eyes. Even though she didn't need it, but she was planning to do this without her demon powers.

Inuyasha watch her as his brother did, Miroku had his eyes on the new girl, she look hot.

The boys follow her to the garage. She entered the garage and presses a button on the wall close to the key rack. The metal area on the garage floor slide open and a silver car with red stripes came up. She got in and every one got in. "buckle in and hold on to your pants and dinner" she said and speeds out of the garage.

Maya drove really fast, all that could be seen was blurs of different street lights.

"don't you dare hurl in my car" warn Maya as she saw Miroku face in the mirror.

They reach old the dock in ten minutes flat. The old dock was half way cross town from where Maya lived.

They got out the car, she presses her keys button and the car went invisible, where she had parked it. What it was custom made by her? She was a computer genius and the tweeb twins helped.

She signals them to get on top of the building's roof that over look the docks.

As the reach on top she pulls out the rocket launcher and fire at the body guards. The rocket blow up the entrance of the dock building. "Miroku suck up any dead bodies, we want this clean" she ordered.

He nodded and sucks up the dead bodies and fire into his kanaza.

They came down and walk up in to the ducks, "boys kill anyone you want here, they are gonna pay for messing with me and my family" said Maya smirking as she walk in to the building as shots were heard.

Inuyasha fought will sesshomaru just watch and if any one got to him he just slice them with his claws.

"what do you want from Maya? She didn't do you anything, why are you doing this?" asked souta as kinoto sat in his chair and face his prisoners. Shuuichi was badly beating, he was weak and that injection he receives was weakening his demon powers. Miley was knock out and bleeding badly. Souta was tied up with poison chains and the spikes dig through his skin.

"let us go, we have nothing to do with you" shouted souta and kinoto walk up to him and slap him.

"you should listen to him" said a dark cold voice that echo through the building.

"whose there?" kinoto asked then laugh.

"is that you Maya? come out so I can take on last look at you before I kill you for what you'd did to me." He ordered.

A cold laugh echoed.

"yeah sure but I am the last thing you will see" she said and step out; she took her pump attraction and shot him in his head. His brains flew all over the place as blood run down.

"you finally came kitty" said a voice.

"I knew it was you" Maya replied.

"is that the way to meet your high school friend" the voice said.

"yes to a cold hearted rich bitch like you, kayo." Said Maya.

The figure came out reveling a young girl in her twenties with black hair and black eyes.

"awww you're jealous, that they like me better" kayo said in a pout.

"bitch what you want?" asked Maya.

"your life" she answered and pulls out a gun and shot Maya in the chest.

Maya laugh as the bullet reverse back and fell on the floor.

"ah you like it?" Maya asked as she showed her the suit she wore.

"it's my latest invention" Maya said proudly.

Maya took out her racket launcher and shot kayo and the racket blew up her body. Her part flew all over as blood fell like rain.

When the rubble cleared, "that would teach you mother fuckers to mess with my family" Maya shouted.

"you ok blazes?" she asked as she untied him. She went over to miley and heals her then to her brother and do the same.

"wow you had fun" said shuuichi as he got up and saw the mess she made of the building.

When they were out side, Maya told Miroku to suck up the whole building and he compiled with out hesitation.

"take my car and get them home" Maya ordered her brother as she threw her keys on him. "any scratch on her, I'll kill you" she continued.

"what car?" asked shuuichi when he didn't see anything, then he press the button on the keys to hear a honk and the car appear from its parking place.

"nice" shuuichi said smirking at the car and touching and caressing it like a woman.

When they were gone, the group fell in silence. "so how are we getting home?" asked inuyasha.

"simple" said Maya and they were devoured by a bright light. when the light faded they were at the castle.

"Ah am out" yawned Maya and went to her room, as she walk she took off her suit and guns, knife, and chains of bullets fell from the suit onto the floor. It was a quick mission and fight and she was glad it was over and everyone was alive. Now all she needs and craves was sleep.

"well that was interesting" said Miroku then left to his room. Inuyasha watch his brother as his brother stared in the direction Maya went.

"bro why don't you go to her and stop acting like a love sick puppy" inuyasha said.

"this sesshomaru is no such" sesshomaru replied.

"whatever keep denying it, but bro mating season starts tomorrow and it will be harder to deny those feelings or anything, trust me I know." Said inuyasha smiling at him. Sesshomaru look at his brother then snort in disgust, "this sesshomaru is not in denial" he said.

"who said anything about denial" inuyasha stated then yawn and left for his room.

Sesshomaru begun to walk to his room, when the sweet sent of strawberries and jasmines called to him as he passed her door. He stops and opens it, it was dark and the moon light show her perfect figure under the white sheets.

He walks in and closes the door quietly, and slowly walk up to her bed, her saw her hair spread out like wild fire on the pillow, her long hair covered most parts of the top part of the bed. It was like blood stains the sheets at the top.

Her pale skin shines in the blue pale light of the moon; her mark was visible and looks beautiful on her back. She turns on her back and sighs while she slept. He could see her perfect form breast in the sheets, she had on this thing she call a bra that hug and cup her breasts. Her mark of a half moon and six point ancient star in the center of the curve the half moon made, it was on her left breast directly above her heart. It was beautiful as her pale cream color skin meet dark red.

He stared at her sleeping form; his demon side demands him to join her in her peaceful slumber. Sesshomaru left and went to his room and change in his white light sleeping pants with his entire chest expose. He lay down on his bed trying to get sleep but sleep refuses to come to him. He got up and walks out into the dark hall way where only the moon light shined. He went to Maya's room and entered. He walks up to her bed and climb in. she rolls over to his side and hugs him like a teddy bear, with a big bear hug. His tail was wrap around her and she sighs. He pulls her close and heard her mumble I love you in her sleep. His heart jump a couple beats when he heard her, but when he found out she was sleep talking he sighs and close his eyes and sleep took him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Hey every one, hope you like the story_

_For people less than 14 yrs of age, I advise you that this story is highly rated R._

_It's not for children but that aren't gonna stop you, I know._

_But enjoy_

**_Sesshomaru wants to mate._**

"**_My sacrifice" the meaning of the angel of life._**

Maya moan out but wasn't fully awake. Her eyes were close and she kept whispering his name. She was dreaming about him again, she felt his hot tongue sucking and nibbling her neck, she moans again, tilting her head back to give him more access. He trail kisses down her neck to her chest, where he bite and nibble her breasts. Maya eyes slowly fluttered open, she felt weight on her, and someone was kissing her on her breasts? Maya quickly look down to find that the sheets were coving the culprit's body. She felt naked under the sheets and her mind ran images of her dreams, she was about to scream when the culprit capture her lips in a warm and tender kiss. She gasps in surprise at her rapist, it was him, the one she dreamt about. He was still asleep?

Sesshomaru was dreaming of making love to her as he broke the kiss and started kissing her on her neck, slowly going down. He returns under the sheets where her breasts were exposed, he sucks tenderly on them as he heard her moan in pleasure.

Rin ran in to Maya's room hoping she was awake and could tell her where lord sesshomaru was. Rin saw her eyes close meaning she was till asleep.

"Mommy wake up" rin said and Maya open her eyes to see her, but sesshomaru didn't stop his actions.

"I'm up sweetie" Maya replied trying hard not to moan.

"mommy where's lord sesshomaru?" asked rin

"daddy is right here sleeping on mommy" she replied pointing to the bulge in the sheets. Sesshomaru raise his eye brow at being called daddy.

"Is he ok there?" asked rin pointing at the bulge in the sheets and raise her eye brow at the weird way grown ups sleep.

"yes I think he thinks am his pillow" Maya said as her hands under the sheets played in his hair.

"ok bye mommy and daddy" rin said as she wave her hands and turn to leave.

Maya moan as he continued to play with her. He went back to capture her lips again.

"daddy?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

"yep daddy, she is your adopted child" Maya said.

"if that's true, then I better get started on giving her siblings to play with" he replied and kisses her.

"oh" she moans. His hands touch and caress her thighs and slowly move up between them and slowly he inserts a finger and started to move it in and out. Maya gasp at the new feeling and moans. He kisses her trying to stifle her moans. He insert anther finger and pick up his pace. Soon he could feel her clamp on his fingers, then he stops and removes his fingers, then lick them clean. She gasps as she felt his hot wet tongue inside her, it felt different but it gave her pleasure she didn't know that exist. Soon she cum in his mouth, he lap up all of her sweet juices, enjoying every lick of her essence. Then he captures her lips letting her taste herself. She moans as he suck on her tongue, she could feel his harden member that was press against her thighs.

She has no idea what she was doing as her hands found themselves on his member, she begun to stroke and massage it as he groans in pleasure. What ever she was doing to him, sure felt good to him. She smirks, she got a wicked idea from watching these women on tv, slowly she lean closely to his member but stop when she heard him said "harder" harder? Oh yeah do it harder, so she increase her speed as she move her hands up and down. She felt him get harder every time she pumped, she gasps at how huge he was, she swears he was at least a foot long.

She wanted to go through with her idea, so she lean in and her tongue darted out to taste him, then she begun to lick his staff, she had no idea what possess her to do that but hey she was enjoying it. Sesshomaru eyes went wide when he felt her hot tongue on him, damn that felt good. She open her mouth and place it over his staff and soon started to suck on it, her fangs graze slightly over his tip as she lick and suck at it, his eyes turn red as he gasps at the feeling. What she was doing was sending waves of pleasures he never felt, he felt like he was going to cum in her mouth,

"Maya" he moans out as he tilt his head back in pleasure, she inwardly smile, so that's what it does to them, no wonder women do it a lot when they are having sex. "Maya, feel so great" he told her.

"Maya please" he beg her to stop, he was so close, he didn't want to cum on her.

"Maya stop, I'm ………" he gasps for air as he cum in her mouth.

At first Maya thought that it would taste awful but it tasted great, sweet but a little tangy. She laps it all up, as she licks his tip.

he pulls her in a kiss, damn that was so good. He broke the kiss and their noses were touching. They were panting hard, what possess her to do that to him," where did you learn to give such pleasure" he asked. Maya shrugged "tv" she replied.

He lean in and was about to capture her lips when she place her fingers on his lips to stop him "we can continue another time, cause I have plans for today with the girls." She told him.

He sighs in disappointment and said "but I want you for the rest of the week, so we can continue".

"sorry, I got plans for this week, you think you can wait for next week?" she asked.

He flip her on the bed and pinned her down "fine but I get you for the rest of this spring, and the rest of your life, you are my future mate" he demanded smirking. Maya gasps, did he just say future mate?

"m-m-mate?" she stuttered, "yes" he replied.

"I heard you say, you have no need for a mate, why you want me?" she asked as fear of being heart broken again rises.

He could smell and feel her fears.

"what are you afraid of Maya? Me?" he asked.

"no" she answered softly. "then what?" he asked.

"don't you have feelings for me as I have for you? Don't you want to be with me? My mate?" he continues. Maya eyes open wide in surprise, he has feelings for me? Her mind went wild and her demon side wanted her to accept but she was afraid, _do I love him? _

_Sure I do, he loves me? he loves me! He doesn't hate me!_

Maya smile and kiss him,

"yes, I love you too" she answered. He smiles at her and Maya shuttered a little at the unexpected smile.

"I love you Maya Higurashi, I want you to be come my mate and the lady of the western lands and rule by my side, I want you to be the mother of my pups, I want you to have and to hold my frozen heart and free me from my loneliness, I need you" he said for only her to hear.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks, was this guy for real? Damn he is good! And all mine.

"yes" she choked out of her sobbing happiness.

"but I got no idea how to do all those things" she said awkwardly, playing with her fingers.

He laugh at her innocence, "hey its not funny" she protest and pouted. Sesshomaru capture her bottom lip that was sticking out, soon they were in a kiss. But as sweet as it was, it was broke up by a giggling girl that ran in her room.

"mommy here" rin said and handed her some spring flowers. Sesshomaru covered his body with the sheets and lean his head on her breast. To think he would get enough!

"why thank you ri………………ah ha chooooooo" Maya sneezed.

"mommy?" rin asked.

"its, ah chooo ok" she sneeze again. "damn spring" she mumbled softly.

"baby, flowers make mommy sneeze if she don't take her medicine, so put them in a vase for mommy ok" Maya told her smiling with runny eyes. Rin nodded and went to the kitchen.

"ah chooo!" Maya sneezed. She got up and went for her duffle bag, and then she notices she was butt naked. "ahh!" she scream, "I'm naked" she said.

"well what you expect?" asked sesshomaru as he eye her body. "stop looking at me like that" she said blushing.

He shrugs and went back under the covers. Maya found her bag and took out her allergies chewable tables and ate one. Soon she was back to normal.

The day went fine for some one with allergies; Maya and kagome went to the village and bought spring dresses, clothes for the baby, some female accessories and nice gifts for their men. Maya told her cousin about the proposal sesshomaru made to her. The look on kagome face was priceless; they both learn that inuyasha and sesshomaru are the same when dealing with the persons they love. Sango didn't come because she had to stay off her feet, she pouted and fuss, but in the end she had to stay.

The sun was setting and the girls were at the hot spring that was near the castle. Sango, kagome and Maya were having a female outing, enjoying the heat of the spring and talking about their love.

"so Maya what did you do to him? He seems more relax and friendly around his brother today." Asked kagome.

"nothing" she replied blushing. "nah that blush says more than nothing" said sango pointing to her blush.

"nothing happen, we had a little make out session but really nothing happen, am still a virgin." Replied Maya.

"you two had a make out session and didn't go all the way! Now that's control." Kagome said in awe.

"what? I wasn't really ready, I mean yes I love him, but there were times when he made me feel useless, not needed or he doesn't love me as I do him. Then there were times he made me feel all the love he has." Maya said.

"girl you fall in love with a weird complicated man or in this case demon" kagome replied.

"you shouldn't talk! He reminds me a lot about a certain half demon" sango said defending Maya.

"well yeah they are the same when it comes to love" said kagome blushing.

"to me they are the same in every way" sango said in a huff as she sank lower into the water.

"it's true, I know I wasn't here long enough but from what I saw and heard of the inu brothers I say that they are un breakable as brothers. They might have their fights and rough edges here and there but when one is in danger they help each other even if it seems like they are not on each other side." Maya stated.

"true" sango and kagome said at the same time.

"now I realize, it wasn't the sward sesshomaru was after, it was to see if his brother had improve and was able to defend himself." Sango said with her finger on her chin.

"well at first it seems like he wanted to kill him, there were many times that sesshomaru could have kill his brother or left him for death when inuyasha was up against some one stronger than him. Sesshomaru help out. He even saves me few times well with his cold cocky attitude." Said kagome.

"he is really a demon of heart and love even when he doesn't show it. I'm glad he found someone to love him Maya" stated sango. May smiled at them, it was true she did fell in love with one hell of a complicated demon.

The girls sigh and sink lower in to the water.

Back at the castle the men were having a little problem communicating with each other, silence fell in the room

and tension fills the air.

"you do realize that this silence is very uncomfortable" said Miroku as he sat down on the chair.

"so?" asked inuyasha as he looks out to the garden at the sun set.

"what should we get our wonderful ladies for their wedding gifts, I know they want a wedding by the way the talk about family and stuff." Asked Miroku.

"ha! You two should think about that I'm not included" sneered inuyasha.

"you know kagome might want a wedding and so do Maya hopefully if everything work out between them." Miroku stated defending his point.

Sesshomaru turned to them now, he watch as inuyasha nodded in agreement and the monk smiled satisfied.

"oh so bro, what's been happening?" asked inuyasha as he turn to his brother with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I think the monk is rubbing off on you" stated sesshomaru.

"yeah so what? I still wanna know" said inuyasha. Sesshomaru look at the two men who look at him for answers. Perverts!

"nothing really" he said.

"nah, from your sent and attitude, I think she did something to please you very much" said inuyasha.

"ah reminds me of when sango and I had our lovely make out, oh it was heaven" said Miroku with love and awe.

"man! You are a pervert!" sneered inuyasha.

Miroku laugh uneasily and rub the back off his head. Ok may be inuyasha was right? Or not!

"so sesshomaru, did she really do something like what the pervert said?" asked inuyasha.

"no" he lied.

"ha! You just lied, so she did gave you some pleasure, I knew you wasn't gay!" said inuyasha smiling from ear to ear. Miroku laugh at the face sesshomaru showed, then he heard sesshomaru growled and sneered. Inuyasha was acting like a teen well he was teenager almost adult.

"I think we should have a wedding in the spring next year, when I am finish with business here and things settle and naruku dead." Said sesshomaru. They both nodded for it was true, to get pure happiness naruku must be gone out of the world.

"but I still want some cousins for Hakuyaru to play with" stated inuyasha to his brother. Man what's up with him and kids.

"same here" said sesshomaru.

Miroku watch them, they were acting normal for people who spent most of their life after each other lives. They are the inu brothers' and the sons of the most powerful dog demon that ever lived so things like that do happen right?.

It was late and the girls return from their hot spring bath, they were laughing and giggling at jokes, they fail to notice their men were watching them. They went to Maya's room and sat on the bed, they all had smiles on their faces. The men followed and observed their mates, well wife and wives to be. The smiles that plastered their face soon had the men smiling too well except sesshomaru who stared at Maya with desire. He was battling with himself, he wanted her, he needed her, he loves her.

Maya smiled at him as his desires grew, he walk up slowly towards her, kagome look at him, he kindda reminded her of inuyasha in heat, heat? Damn! She got up and pulled sango off the bed and drag her out the room. Sango look at her in surprise and kagome pointed to sesshomaru. The look he was giving Maya was enough for her to get the picture. So she pulled Miroku out as kagome did inuyasha while they both whined.

Sesshomaru was a few inches away from her; they were lock in each other eyes. She stood up, his eyes change to red and he smirk, she gasp as he held her, and begun to kiss her on the neck. She moans at the pleasure he was giving her and he growl with excitement.

"I want you" he whispers in her ear as he sucks and lick it.

"Oh" she moaned. "I need you" he continues

She moans again, her body wanted him, needed him.

"I want to make love to you" he whispered huskily.

"yes" she moans. He was tuning her on; her body was begging him to do as he pleases. It all felt right.

Sesshomaru smirk at her answer. Soon he picks her up bridal style and disappears in a white light. When the light faded they were in his room. He pushes a secret door open and walks down the stairs. The room was beautiful with red rose petals on the bed candle lights lit the dark room, with floral sent, a hot spring at the end of the room; it kindda seem like a Jacuzzi. He places her on the bed slowly as he continues to kiss her neck.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked. "feel so good" she moans out.

"I am going to make you my mate" he stated as he rip her clothes off. She shrieks and try to over her body with the sheets.

"this is going to be fun, am going to torture you to no end with pleasure." He stated as he climb on her. "this torture will last about a week; you are not to leave this room until the mating is finish." He continued. "oh you are so evil but you are my evil love" she said smiling. "but you are my angel" he purred. He slowly pull the sheets away and pin her down, he started to kiss her neck where he is going to mark her. She tilts her head back to give him more access. His hands moved down her body slowly, touching and caressing every curve of her body.

His hand reach her wet folds between her legs, he pinch and stroke her clit as she moans. His lips were kissing and sucking on her breasts while he played with her clit. He bit down on her nipple to draw blood and lap it up. She groans at the pain first but then enjoys it as his wet hot tongue lick and played with her nipple. "oh sesshomaru" she moans softly. "my body, burning up, oh feelings so good."

He expect to torture her but it was the other way round; he was getting hard, seriously hard at each moan that escape her lips.

He inserts a finger in her wet core and started to move in and out, he continue his actions until she came. Then he return to her breast and begun to play with them. "oh sess" she moan between breaths.

Soon he couldn't take it anymore; he wanted to be inside her so bad and his demon side wasn't helping.

He position himself over her entrance, he slide his tip between her folds sliding it up and down.

"Maya this will hurt" he said and thrust inside her, she let out a scream at the pain as tears roll down her cheeks. He watch the discomfort played on her face, he stayed still in side her, so she could get use to his size as he felt her virgin blood tickle down his leg on to the sheets. Her walls hug his member tightly, he moves slowly out then in.

He leans in to capture her lips. Her breathing increase and his thrust increase. "oh baby, ahh!" she moans out. He was slowly losing the battle with his demon side. She moans in pleasure and his thrusts became faster and harder.

He lost it, he stop and look at her; his eyes were red filled with lust and love. She looks at him surprise and smile, then her eyes were the same as his.

"I hope you enjoy him my mate but I'm a little bit rougher" said his demon side as he flip her over on her hands and kneels. He thrusts back in her harder than before and continue at that pace. Maya moan and panting hard, soon she felt more pain that came with pleasure. His member grew larger in side her as he plunges into her sweet tight core.

He flip her again so that she was on top of him, he hold on to her hips and push her up and down on his hard member. Maya got use to his size and way of sex and soon she was enjoying her self. "oh "she moans.

He change positions, he laid her on her back and pushes her legs up as he thrust in to her more.

"Oh" she moan as he groan in pleasure. His eyes return normal and he whispered "say my name" as he thrust harder. She pants and moans as her body moves with his.

"oh sess" she moan between breaths. He thrust even harder, she was soon at her other climax and he wanted to hear her say his name.

"Sesshomaru" she moan softly. "Louder" he demands as he felt himself close too. Her eyes widen as she felt her body going to explode.

"SESSHOMARU" she screams as she came and slowly her eyes went back normal. With one more hard thrust he spill his seed inside her as he bit down on her neck. He had marked her, finally she was his. They were both drench in sweat and panting heavy.

He slowly slip out of her as cum flow out of her. He lie down beside her and pull her close, she was panting hard and her eyes were close begging for sleep.

"I love you Maya" he whispered as he pull her close and fall a sleep. But unknown to the two that their bodies were surrounded by lights of blue, red, white and pink.

Maya has become sesshomaru's mate, and that she is married in human terms. Happy family? Guess not!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Naruku was finishing his last victim at the village close to the sacred statue of Akira. "She is too powerful with all her counterparts together." He sneered. He needed to split her up; the red moon was her time when she turns human right? He was deep in thought and didn't notice an old hag watching him from the shrine of the statue. When he notice an evil smirk came on his face. In a flash he had the poor old woman by the throat, she was calm and look at him and said "what do you want demon?" "you know what I am here for! You know she has return! What is the spell to spilt her counterparts?" he asked. "I will not tell you such information you pitiful demon "she replied.

"oh is that so?" he smirked. "then I should just take what I need" he continues. His eyes went red and stared into the woman's eyes; she was panting hard and sweating.

"ah see that wasn't hard" he smile and killed her.

He finally knows how to get the power he needs to make this planet and universe bow down to him. With her powers he could take over past and future. He could make the red moon appear to split her counterparts, use the commanding chant to control the angel of death, absorb the angel of life and kill her pathetic human part. It was an excellent plan with no flaws. He would get his revenge and more power. He smiled at that thought. "Kagura prepare the demons, we're going to visit our little friends" he said. She did as she was told and headed for the western lands.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jaken return from his errands. It was early in the morning but he made it, with some demon trouble here and there. he went to his masters bed room and knock on the door, but no answer, so he open the door to see nothing but colorful lights, he followed the lights down to their secret room. There on a big silk bed was his master with his arms around that fake so called angel. He had mated with her. Jaken watch as the lights died down and a blue glow from both of their bodies begun to emerge. Both eyes close and bodies floating few inches off the bed. The sheets showed the out line of both their bodies. And jaken gasps as he saw Mayas white wings hug his master. She had completely changed into the angel of life. Her eyes were still close, she lean and kiss his neck and lick it then she bit down on it, to mark him as he done her. Sesshomaru groan in pleasure as she lick his blood. Soon the light died and her wings disappear and they were surrounded by a spirit shield that hit jaken back. He watches as they shared their powers and her necklace became whole and the necklace that sesshomaru gave her regenerates and turn into a hand chain. Instead of it on her neck it was wrap and seal on her right shoulder close to her mark her gave her.

Sesshomaru changed too, he had some of her powers, he had the six pointed ancient star at his neck where she marked him with his blue crescent moon. She also had that mark on her neck too. His body was surrounded by the same light and he groans out loud as the powers merge with his. After the light died down, they both were lying on the bed; Maya whispered I love you and snuggled in his arms. After a while, sesshomaru growled "what are you doing here jaken?" he asked with his eyes closed.

Jaken didn't really snap out of it yet, he still didn't believe that; that just happen.

"Answer me jaken" sesshomaru growled.

"honey leave him and get some sleep, please" Maya whispered. "jaken please leave before my husband does something stupid to you" she yawns. "y-y-yes" he stuttered. "Lord Sesshomaru, the items are up stairs" jaken said and left in a hurry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shuuichi ran into his brother's room when he felt it, the power of the merge. His brother was up looking at the golden box with the next piece of the necklace that Zenri had to give his sister when she was ready. The box glowed pink then blue. Then it opens and the piece glowed white and the makings glowed yellow. Then the glowed died down and the piece disappeared.

"is that suppose to happen?" asked shuuichi. "I don't know. I think our little sis is way stronger than how our parents put it." Answered Zenri.

"they finally did it." Said shuuichi out of the blue. "Huh?"

"They mated, he did it" smile shuuichi.

"well that explains things, but I have a gut feeling something is going to happen, something very bad." Said Zenri.

"Yeah, I know that feeling, lets just keep an eye out ok" said shuuichi and left the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sesshomaru woke up feeling a sweaty body next to his. He looks at Maya who toss and turn in her sleep; she was sweating and repeating "no it can't be".

He knew what that type of dream was; she was having one of those visions in her sleep again. What could she be seeing, having her show so much fear? Then he felt it, him, it was naruku, he was the one who cause her pain. He growled, soon he smelt tears then she muttered something then she scream his name.

"SESSHOMARU!" Maya scream as she jolt awake; that dream was so real, she could feel his pain when naruku killed him in front of her eyes. She was crying, sesshomaru pull her in a hug and try to comfort her and she cried in his chest.

"shhh Maya, its ok I'm here" he whispered and kiss her mating mark on her neck to relax her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save you" she cried.

"save me from what?" he asked as he look in to her teary eyes.

There he could see what she saw, he saw it in her eyes; she was showing him the vision.

"no baby, he can't" he whispered back to her, then pull her in to a kiss.

He watch her as she close her eyes, he then lift her up and carried her upstairs to his bed. He then laid her down and covered her naked body, then left to go to the kitchen.

Inuyasha was in the dining room with haku; haku was growing fast, and knew how to say a few words in human tongue but can growl in demon language. Sesshomaru pass them and inuyasha smirked, "so when should I tell haku he is getting a little cousin?" asked inuyasha.

Sesshomaru stop and look at his brother.

"how did you know?" question sesshomaru.

"well that's the thing, you aura is different and it seems like you gain more power" inuyasha replied pointing to his brother's hand.

Sesshomaru look at his hand, he could see blue static aura leaving his fingers. He smiled. "yeah we did, I hope she can give me an heir next few days." He replied.

"isn't that a little fast?" asked inuyasha.

"yeah, your not the only one who wants pups." Replied sesshomaru with a little glint in his eyes. Inuyasha smiled at him. "I'm glad" said inuyasha as he turn back to his son who smile and made goo goo sounds.

Sesshomaru return to his room, his lovely mate was moaning when she felt his presence, that make him smirk. She sit up and face him, he was carrying two place of food in one hand and in the other a tray with fruits and glasses of juice. He set them next to her on the bed with a big smile on his face. "did you sleep well my love?" he asked as he kisses her on the cheeks.

"mmmmmm yes" she moan at his touch. "how are you feeling from last night? I think I was a bit rough with you" he asked as though he could see the pain through her eyes. "yes you were, but it was all amazing my love, you were amazing sesshomaru" she replied saying his name seductively. He lean in and capture her lips, "please eat for I want to continue from last night" he whispered as he broke the kiss. He fed her as she fed him, while he steals kisses from her as much as he can as they ate together.

After eating, the maid came for the dishes and carried them out. Now both were staring at each other eyes lost in a gaze of love. Maya knew from her dream that one day it would come true and her days are numbered so are the others. Today and for the whole of the days she had to live, she will make amazing love to him to show how much she love him and was happy to be with him.

They made endless love, teasing and playing with each other bodies. Sesshomaru got to know every inch of her body and she got to know his. For some reason sesshomaru knew something was wrong with her, he saw her endless love for him in her eyes and every touch she gave him was so careful and loving. It was like she was holding on to something that wouldn't last, like something will happen to separated them.

He stared at her naked sleeping body next to his, every time he made love to her; their body seems to fit as one, her shape and curves fit into his body shape. It was a beautiful feeling to be one with her. He never felt so relax and love in his entire life, how one fragile girl can fulfill him with her endless love and care? She was perfect for him even though he was the total opposite of her kind. His hands gently stroke her legs and thighs, he kiss her on the forehead and whispered lovely words in her ears. He heard her heart beat increase and her breath short and deep; she was dreaming again.

That's the second time for the day, she never have these visions twice in one day! What's happening? Does that mean it's going to happen sooner than they thought?

Sesshomaru mind race for answers and logical way to deal with it. How can he save them or even her?

_How is this happening? I gust got her I don't want to let her go, not yet not ever! _

_**You love that much eh? So protect her with every thing you got! Protect them all**_

_Protect them?_

_**Yes them! You do have a family right?**_

_Family?_

_**Duh! Inuyasha is your family and he has family and they are your family including her, the one you love.**_

_Yes I know, but family?_

_**What you hard of hearing, yes family oh yeah daddy boy, you too**._

_I'm gonna be a daddy?_

_**Yeah if you all survive this!**_

_How can I save them, I have gain power but is it strong enough to save the retched life on this world?_

_**Here goes your bloody ego again! Ok lets see, mating cause you to get some of her powers right? So that means you are stronger. But is she strong enough to last in this battle, with out her powers? **_

_With out her powers?_

_**Yes mating allows the strongest to share their powers with the weak one, so they can protect themselves in absent of their partner. This is a weird case; she is way stronger that you or your brother combined.**_

_So I have taken her powers?_

_**No you ass, just a little, her powers will return after a few days hopefully before this happens.**_

_So you saying if she doesn't get her powers by then we are all in deep shit! Is that what you are saying? And also am a weakling, a simple human girl is stronger than me?_

**_Um dude? The ego, shove it up your ass and listen to me! Anyway she was always stronger than any creature that lived, you talking about dirty blood here! She is half demon and half angel, the combination of two strongest creatures that lived._**

_How you know so much?_

_**Cause I'm the side of you that you never listen too! I'm the smart and sensitive side of you, you cold demon am you conscience!**_

_Ok so now I am not listening to you. Get out!_

_**I can't go any where, if I could, you think I still be hanging around here with you?**_

Ok maybe listening to him once in a while wouldn't hurt right? Sesshomaru shake his head to get rid of his thoughts. His eyes watch her sleep and he pull himself closer and pull her body closer. He held her tight, he was afraid of losing her, now to think of it, she was the only one who didn't show any fear when they first met, or even when he threatened her. She always care about others safety then hers. That's what the problem here, if this vision comes true he will lose her forever, if it does come true, her love for the life of others is going to cause her, her death.

"Angel of life" that voice keep saying. "angel of death", his mind played images of her when she heal them, when she healed him for the first time. "angel of life; protector and guardian of all living creatures," he whispered to himself as realization draw near." Angel of death; soul taker and death god of all creatures".

"angel of life and death, her destiny; to save and to keep harmony in life"

Sesshomaru was shocked! He never realized it back then, the signs, the markings on the hands, her necklace…………….. her necklace?

His eyes quickly moved to her neck where the sacred necklace laid. It was whole now, and the markings could be seen. He saw the ancient writings but couldn't under stand them, his hand dart out and touch it and twirl it in his fingers. The pendant glowed and the writing change in what he could read.

"angel of death and life" its was written in the pendant. Then it changed

"protector and soul taker of every living creature, Akira's curse for generations to come."

Then the pendant turn back to the ancient writings.

"sesshomaru?" he heard some one whispered his name. the voice came from the door.

"yes, what is it?" he asked in a dull tone.

"may I speak with you?" he heard her asked.

"what about I might asked?" he asked coldly not wanting to move from Maya.

"its about my cousin" kagome answered.

"meet me in my studies, I'll be there shortly" he replied.

Sesshomaru stayed a while with her then got up and put on his pants and went to the studies.

Sesshomaru opened the big wooden doors to his studies and waiting in side was his brother's mate.

He entered and went straight to his desk and sat on the chair. Kagome watch as he stroll in wearing nothing but a pants with his bare chest exposed. She could see all his marks on his wrists, hands and chest and on his back, finger nail marks, she blushed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"so what do I need to know?" he asked.

"Maya, well she is the angel of life" replied kagome.

"I know that!" he said raising his voice a little.

"have you figure out any thing about Maya's powers and how she get them?" asked kagome.

"look I got no time to beat around the bush here, if you haven't notice" replied sesshomaru.

"Maya is not really my cousin by human terms; she is my cousin by Blood of the Gods. Let me explain, miko's are half breed of angels, long ago when angels walk the earth, they mated with humans thus creating us miko's. Mikos were treated like half breeds of demons by the pure ones but less painful, mikos and angel were ban from mating with demons because of fear of great evil might give rise. Those that mated with demons and creating a young, that young was called dirty blood; Maya is dirty blood miko.

Maya's ancestors have broken the rules and mated with a powerful demon thus creating akira and akiro, the twin death angels of the devil. On the night of their birth, the elders gave them a curse that would pass down through generations. That curse was the curse of Akira.

To stop great evil from rising, the curse gave akira and akiro the power to take life and also to give life which is the way of the angels; to give life.

Even if it was great power, it did have a bad side to it, with half angel blood running through their veins, they will always give their life to save others.

If great evil ever rise, there will be a sacrifice to save every creature, one of the most powerful angels will give up their life in replace of the millions on this earth; that was the plans of the gods. But then their servants complain about giving up life to save worthless creatures and that the half breeds should be the ones dieing. There will always have evil rising and the powerful angels will die leaving the race weaken and they did not want that, even if their heart cared for others, they mostly cared about their race to be pure as the light the gods gave them.

Then one smart ass suggested that the ones who inherit the curse of Akira should be the sacrifice because they are abomination to the gods and don't deserve to live from birth but that was not their way; they can't kill their young no matter what. That was the new law made by the gods. Since Akira and akiro could bring great evil with their blood mix with demons and that they were abomination and an insult to the gods, the gods thought it was right and fitting for the generation of the dirty blood should be the sacrifice as punishment for their ancestors' acts against the gods.

Every one agreed, except the parents of the twins.

Now all generations of mikos who inherit the curse of Akira by birth become the sacrifice of life, Maya is a sacrifice of all creatures, she will die." Kagome said with tears falling out her eyes. It was true, everything about Maya heritage was true, how can kamis' do this, she has a soul and is a living creature, why must she be a sacrifice, it was not fair.

"she can't die and I am not going to let her die" sesshomaru said raising his voice

"how did you escape from the curse?" asked sesshomaru

"as I said before, Maya is my cousin by Blood of the Gods. My ancestors are Maya's ancestor's family, in other words sisters. I was not affected by the curse because the curse affect only the ones who inherit akira or akiro powers at birth." Kagome replied.

"why are you telling me now?" asked sesshomaru.

"you are her mate and well, she doesn't know" kagome said uneasy.

"there is another thing or two you should know and hopefully could break them" kagome said.

"what should that be?" question sesshomaru.

"that curse is not the only thing they did to try to stop any great evil. They gave akira and akiro a commanding chant to stop them when their demon side is out of control; it gives the person the control over their bodies. That's what naruku did years ago to control akira back then." Kagome said.

"I know that" sprat sesshomaru.

"there is also another way to control them if the commanding chant was broken. Maya turns into human on a red moon, just like inuyasha on a new moon, but her counterparts will split; her human, her demon, her angel and her dark angel.

Once split, her angel counterpart will control the dark angel, but if the dark angel is under commanding chant by a person, it could bring death. Her angel side can only defeat her dark angel if her heart is strong enough, if her love is strong enough." Kagome said.

"sesshomaru if her love is weak she will die to save all living creatures but if her love is strong she might live or send us into another world or time; if anything happens she will need you and all of you sesshomaru" kagome said.

Sesshomaru listen intensively, he heard every thing about akira plus what he knows about her life by the books and by what people said. So this is what they been keeping, her weakness and her strength.

Sesshomaru signs when kagome left. He didn't really need that information right now; it was bad enough that it was written on the necklace. Gods the woman I love is a sacrifice? Yet she doesn't even know her own destiny.

Now all he could think about is to get naruku away from Maya, his new powers will help plus his brother and friends. But knowing Maya, she doesn't want any one to get hurt, plus the mating bond is still strong; if he gets hurt, Maya will get hurt as well.

This wasn't suppose to happen!

Sesshomaru returned to his room, and cuddled up on his mate and held her tight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sesshomaru woke up to jaken screeching voice, screaming something.

"I need to see sesshomaru" demanded a demon.

"you can't go in there; milord is resting and wish not to be disturbed." Screech jaken.

"look you ugly toad, if I don't tell him in time this world is no more! Ok little man" shouted the demon while he holds jaken by the throat.

"let him go Kouga" demand sesshomaru as he walk up to the noisy demons.

"yes lord sesshomaru" Kouga replied.

"now tell me what is so important that you had to wake me up so god damn early in the bloody morning?" shout sesshomaru fuming and displeased.

"I see that Maya has rubbed off you" stated Kouga. "naruku is in the western lands with his army of demons, he has destroyed most of the villages that he passed to get to your castle." Reported Kouga.

Sesshomaru growled; the vision has come true.

"how do you know such?" asked sesshomaru.

"my mate and I had plan to visit yesterday, but had some trouble getting here, she is badly injured and need Maya's help. The demons attack us as we were coming here, I manage to kill some but as a result my mate got hurt. We doge and hide as we passed because fighting all these demons would mean suicide." Kouga explained shamelessly because of how weak he sounded.

"ok send your mate to my room where she will be tend by Maya." Ordered sesshomaru and Kouga nodded thanks and hurried back to his injured mate.

Carefully taking her to Maya, Maya sat up and gasp as she smelt blood and saw Ayame's bloody body.

She quickly moved to her friend's side and tried to heal her but nothing happened.

"what?" asked Maya as she stared at her hands. "my powers gone" she said.

"you have mated, you powers are not completely gone, they will return after your mating ritual." Stated Kouga as he saw the look on her face.

"no" she said softy.

"Ayame hold on" she told her friend. Maya force her self to save Ayame and soon Ayame was healed.

Maya stood up shakily and panting hard.

"you're not suppose to push yourself you could have kill your self Maya" shout Kouga as Ayame stood up.

"I know but it is my duty to save life even if it means giving up mine" stated Maya breathlessly

"I know but…." He could finish because sesshomaru entered the room and soon was at his mate side holding her shaky body.

"he is right" sesshomaru said.

"please don't force your self" begged sesshomaru.

"sesshomaru, I don't have my powers, I used some of my life energy to save her" stated Maya.

Gasps was heard. "why?" the only thing was was asked.

"my angel blood "she replied and fainted.

Maya has been out like cold turkey which was good. Now all he hopes for she stays like that until the battle with Naruku is over.

It wasn't long before naruku reach the castle; he had a little trouble breaking the spirit barrier that was around the land where the castle stood.

He smirks when the barrier fell, "so she has mated with him" naruku said, "ah! This will be so much easier than I thought, I can smell victory now" he continues.

"Milord I don't smell anything" one of his soldiers said as he sniff the air.

Naruku was about to reply when his nose pick up a new sent, so sesshomaru has come with his little insects.

Naruku laugh and his soldiers look at him oddly.

"So you have come sesshomaru" naruku said with venom in his tone.

Sesshomaru came out as Kouga, Miroku, and inuyasha who growled dangerously.

"this is the day you die naruku" stated sesshomaru as he pull out his sword. Inuyasha was already in a fighting mood and couldn't wait to hear naruku agonizing scream of death.

"ah sesshomaru, you are way over your head, what makes you think you can defeat me?" asked naruku "is it because you gain more power by mating a cursed and banish fallen angel? I think not" he continues. "do you know what time of the years it is? Tonight is the first red moon in 200 years" laugh naruku.

"ah you did, but you also know the consequences of obtaining such power on the red moon" naruku added.

"do you also know the red moon brings out my dark side naruku and its been itching to kill you" stated inuyasha. It was true, inuyasha had inherited some weird transformation on the red moon, he turns into a full demon killing machine. Sesshomaru close his eyes as he smirked then open them, his eyes were red now, blood shot red. He rise his hands up and across facing his soldiers and with one flick of his fingers his poison whip from his talons disintegrate naruku soldiers into dust.

Sesshomaru look at his hands and his hand glowed blue then green then he attack Kagura who barely doge it.

"am not here for you sesshomaru, I'm here for Akira." Stated naruku who send out more demons out of his body to fight.

The battle went on and the demons naruku send each time were stronger than the last set. He was trying to wear them out. Kouga smash and slice his way to naruku as inuyasha did the same. Sesshomaru was getting tired of this, he want this to end now and fast too.

Unknown to them naruku had send some demons to sesshomaru castle to collect his prize.

Sesshomaru got a hard blow to the chest by one of naruku's demon, the demon smirk as sesshomaru cough up blood.

Maya woke up coughing up blood and with pains in her body. Sango and kagome rush to her side while Ayame got some water for her.

"Maya, you ok?" asked her cousin, then Maya scream in pain as wounds on her body became visible.

Sesshomaru got hit again by the demon and by Kagura nasty attack. He had a gash to his hands and wasn't really bleeding instead it heal but there was still pain not from the wound but in his heart. "shit the mating bond" he muttered as he held his chest. A demon sneaks up on him and was about to attack but inuyasha killed it and blood splattered on sesshomaru.

"could you be a little bit cleaner" said sesshomaru in disgust as blood sink into his clothes.

"could you be more careful" shot back inuyasha as he continues to kill the demons.

Maya stood up and put on her battle gear sesshomaru got for her; she looks totally hot in it.

"you can't even barely stand and you want to go out there, sesshomaru order us to stay in here Maya" argue kagome.

"if I don't go kagome they might all die" Maya said as she took up her swords.

"but Maya you could die too if you go out there, you don't even have your powers, this is suicide Maya" shout kagome.

"so let it be" Maya replied

"lets go, you could stay Ayame with my cousin and keep a look out for any demons that want to attack the castle and kagome I promise to save them all" Maya said and sango and her disappeared into the halls and out into the forest.

"I hate this, it not fair" said kagome as she begun to cry.

The moon rose full and blue and as it reaches its high peek, it slowly change and bleed red.

Maya and sango were close to the fight and suddenly Maya stops and her body begins to shake, then it stops.

"let's go quick" she ordered and stared running and soon they reach the battle ground.

Sesshomaru eyes went back to normal as soon as he smelt her and saw her. Shit!

"ah you have finally come Akira" stated naruku very pleased.

"yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world and I want to see your head on a silver platter" shot back Maya as she pulls out her swords.

"I want to see you try" naruku laugh and attack her but only to miss his target because she doge it and cut off his hand that only grew back.

"even with out your powers, you still have skills but not good enough" naruku said and attack again only for her to doge it with a few cuts.

The moon was completely red and Maya body begins to shake, "this not suppose to haven until the next few days, what have you done to cause the red moon to show its face?" asked Maya as her body begins to break down.

"simple akira, the knowledge of the gods" he replied. He attack her but only to be slash by sesshomaru's sword.

"stay away from her" he growled dangerously.

Maya's body split, now there was four of her, her human form, her half demon form who look like inuyasha with small red doggy ears on her head and a slim red tail, she look more like a cat, her angel and her dark angel.

"ha I knew this would be troublesome, who let the moon show it face?" asked the half demon cat as she cross her arms.

"why don't you be polite we have guest" said the angel.

"hey!not the time to be arguing here" shouted Maya; she was in human form.

"oh lovely Maya haven't seen you since you were a baby in your mothers womb." Said the angel as she look at her.

"oh and she was an ugly baby too" stated her demon side.

"you all are me right?" Maya asked and they all shake their heads yes. "so why not get your asses back in my body" Maya continued.

"love to do that princess!" shouted her half demon side. "but you weren't fucking careful! you bitch"

At least Maya knows where she got her bad side from.

Maya close her eyes to get this out of her head, inuyasha wasn't really helping because he turn full demon on every one. His doggy ears gone and he had his father markings on his face.

"enough of this chattering" naruku stated and started to chant the commanding chant and soon Maya dark angel side and demon side were chain in black think chains. Their eyes were dead and they move towards naruku. Maya fought through to stop naruku from absorbing her two other parts but failed.

After he absorbs her his body begun to grow and black aura was all around him. "ha ah ha! I could feel my powers growing, I could feel their powers in my veins, Ha ha ha ha ha!" naruku laughed.

Soon he sent dark spirit energy every where destroying every thing that the energy touched.

This was bad, how can you stop some one with that much power? Damn it!

Maya last option was to ask her angel side.

"hey don't stand there do something" she shouted at her angel counterpart and point to naruku.

The angel shrugged "I can't do anything, it's you have to do it, you are the sacrifice" stated the angel.

"me sacrifice?" Maya question as she killed demons from getting to her counterpart.

"yeah you, it's written in your necklace and the curse, it is what you are" said the angel.

_How can I? if I go through with what she said, it will save the world but it will also mean my death. Sesshomaru will be heart broken and rin? Shippou? My brothers? My family? Haku? What am I to do? _Maya thought.

"it is what you were born to do Maya, it was written since that day your ancestors' committed the crime of mating with a demon and for that every one who inherit the powers of akira inherit the curse too. You only become the sacrifice if there is a need and there is a need." Said the angel pointing to naruku as he destroys the huts of the villagers, hearing their screams of death.

Some where in the depths of her soul Maya knew it was right, what is the cost of saving all living creatures? Her life! If that's so then let it be.

"am ready" Maya said softy.

"Maya please!" shouted sesshomaru as he reaches her, his hands pull her close to him.

"no! don't do it" he said. As much as he wanted to get rid of naruku, he didn't want to lose her.

"I have to, it's my destiny" she replied and look at him with teary eyes. The angel slowly slip back in Maya's body and she turn into the angel of life.

"it is time" she said softly and calmly. Sesshomaru held on her tightly as she floats up into the air above the massive creature that was destroying every thing.

"Maya………………" sesshomaru said.

"sesshomaru, please don't hate me or anything, if I knew this would happen, I would never want to hurt you, you mean so much to me." Maya said. "I love you Maya please don't leave me" he begged.

"I wish with all my heart I could stay with you for ever, my love but this is what I am , I must do this to save us all" she replied and pull him into a kiss that seems to last like for ever to him but its was short.

A white light begun to cover her body and Naruku's as the makings on her body and necklace glowed yellow.

"its time you die Naruku" she said while still holding on to sesshomaru's hand.

"never" shouted naruku and shot a dark spirit beam at her. "I love you sesshomaru" she said and a white pure spirit light shot out to naruku's beam, the light seems to be coming from within her heart.

Soon the whole world was covered in a white bright light, both past and future was affected.

Shuuichi smiled as tears run down his cheeks as he tried to keep his eyes open. His brother on the other hand held him in a hug.

"she did it" Zenri said, smiling as well with a little sadness in his heart. He knew that this would happen some day but never so soon in his life. He was happy she save them but also sad because it cost her life.

Sesshomaru held her lifeless body in his had as the white light still surround them. Her long red hair dangles and hangs down, her markings disappeared and the necklace stops glowing and rested between her breasts. Her body grew cold. Sesshomaru hug her tight and cried in her chest. She was gone, gone for ever.

"you love her, that much eh?" asked some one.

"yes" he replied as tears flow down his cheeks. He looks up to where he heard the voice and saw someone like Maya but in angel form.

"Maya" he choked.

"no sweetheart, it's me the real Akira" she said and soon a boy that looks like her age came out.

"I see he has fallen in love with her" he stated the obvious.

"and this is my brother, Akiro" Akira said.

"yeah nice but that is not going to bring back my Maya" sesshomaru said look at his lifeless mate that lay in his arms.

" but my dear son, she has done something remarkable, even if she didn't know she was pregnant." Stated Akira.

"pregnant?" repeated sesshomaru as he felt his heart that was already broke into pieces shattered more.

"oh ooops my bad, yeah that right, you were going to be a daddy, am sorry sesshomaru, that's your name right?" asked Akiro as he look at the man that was in pain.

Sesshomaru nodded as he looks at his lifeless mate in his arms.

"why did the gods had to take her from me?" sesshomaru asked.  
"well you see……………………." Akiro couldn't finish because sesshomaru shouted out.

"WHY! I LOVE HER! I WASN"T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!WHY YOU TAKE HER FROM ME! She was my love, my mate, my life, now am nothing with out her." Sesshomaru said lowering his voice.

"I want to be with her, take my life too, I don't want to live, I have nothing to live for" he continues.

"as I was saying, as the servants of gods, we don't take innocent life, since an innocent life was taken, the gods will give you a second chance, sesshomaru wish, just one wish could change every thing at a price" said Akiro.

"you know I hate this "at a price shit" stated Akira.

"akira!" gasps her brother.

"at a price?" asked sesshomaru.

"yes, the world you know will change, once you wish, you will be sent into another world or time." Replied Akira.

"what about, my family, my mate" he asked as he looks at her body.

"yes they will be there as well but some things might change, like different love or they might be enemies or just the same as they are in this world." Said Akira.

" my wish is to have my mate back, my family" sesshomaru stated. Then the light begun to fade then darkness but before the darkness he heard a voice say "they might not remember or you depends on how strong you love is".

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sesshomaru wake up sweating. His eyes slowly a just to the light in his room.

"morning Mr. Takahashi, your brother and his mate are down stairs waiting on you" said the maid. Sesshomaru dismissed her and go up and try to get his head straight. That dream was way too real and was too much. As much as he tries to remember, it was all blank. His body was a little shaken up from the dream and his mind was trying hard to remember that dream or at least the girl in the dream.

His dream was a weird dream about this angel and then blank, for some strange feeling, he felt like he is missing some thing or some one.

Sesshomaru went down stairs after cleaning up, he met his brother playing with his mate giving her kisses while she giggles. _May be that's what am missing_ he thought then shook it off.

"yes brother, why are you here?" sesshomaru asked as he passed them straight to go to the kitchen where he waited for the cook to give him his food.

"I live here" stated inuyasha. "plus kagome's cousin is coming over for a few weeks to see the new addition to the family." Inuyasha continues. "and so?" sesshomaru said without care.

"we need to take him out, I think he got too much work on the brain" stated kagome.

"I need no such thing" sesshomaru defended.

"whatever, she is coming in a few days or was it today?" inuyasha said confused.

"today" kagome corrected him. "she is not my cousin by human terms but by the Blood of the Gods". "so she is a dirty blood miko, that rare but she is still filthy like the half breeds." Sneered sesshomaru. "don't you dare call her that, she is the same as every miko; pure" growled kagome. "yeah with demon blood running in her veins, she's not pure" sesshomaru said. "yes she has demon blood, but that doesn't change what she is, she is a miko" kagome replied. "a dirty blood miko" sesshomaru corrected her. Kagome took deep breaths to came herself down as sesshomaru smirk at his victory.

"any way sessy, we're not going to be there during her visit because we're going to visit my friends out of town, so you have to take her out and stuff while we're gone." Kagome said.

'so you are telling me I have to baby-sit?" asked sesshomaru.

"if you put it like that yeah" replied inuyasha.

'I will do no such thing, if I don't baby sit rin why should I do that to a grown woman" sesshomaru said as he pick up the news paper to read.

"just keep an eye on her, I think you may like her" kagome wink at him.

"no I won't, the last girl that ass of a brother set me up with was a total slut." Sesshomaru said with disgust.

"that was way back in collage" defended inuyasha. "plus she got a nice piece of ass". Kagome cuff him on the head and muttered pervert.

"look she needs some one ok and also you too, she is not going to come if she finds out we are not going to be here, plus as you said "it's a set up" kagome smiled at him. "I am not associating myself with such filth" sesshomaru replied. "look just keep an eye on her ok demon or you answer to me" kagome demanded dangerously, she was fuming mad and her powers were showing that.

Sesshomaru sigh, he knew he can't get out of this even if he demands it; this bitch inuyasha chose for his mate has ways of getting her ways.

"alright, I will do it but I am not baby sitting her" sesshomaru agreed coldly.

Kagome smiled and gave him a big hug as inuyasha pouted and kagome return and gave him a full blown kiss which he happily accepted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sesshomaru on his way to work, he was driving one of the newest cars on the market. He likes black convertibles or dark blue. Sesshomaru took over his father business of cars. His father owns many businesses and was the richest bachelors that lived. He owned, cars, accounting firms, lawyer firms etc. when sesshomaru took over, he made more profit in a year than his father, now he was the richest man in Japan. Sesshomaru own clubs, stadiums, music deals and the latest technology firms but Kyo Suke company was the leading company in technology, fashion designs, and second in others such as cars, accounting firms and lawyer firms. The Takahashi and the Kyo Suke companies are big rivals but one day sesshomaru hope to emerge as one like his father wanted.

At the present moment sesshomaru was at the stop light a few blocks from his work. He looks over to the other driver on his left who was playing music rather loudly. The girl in the red convertible that look like it was custom made for or by her, she was listen to the music and had her hands on her laptop doing something while the light was red.

The girl looked around kagome's age but a little older. She had long red hair and purple-blue eyes. She had on a red t-strap shirt the expose her full breasts. She had a jacket on the passenger seat. Before the light turn green, she glance over to his side and saw him watching her, she gave him a shy smile then turn back to what she was doing. Then the light turn green and she drove off.

Sesshomaru arrived at work but had trouble parking, for some ass parked in his spot. He entered his office with his assistant giving him the daily update.

"Mr. Takahashi, last night some one hack into the main computers and stole few important files and erase the rest and left few viruses as a warning." His assistant told him. "do you know who did it?" he asked as they walk to his office. "no but our computer specialist is out of town and you brother recommended someone to do the job" his assistant replied.

"my brother knows about this? who did he recommended?" sesshomaru asked as they reach the door to his office.

"he recommended Ms. Kyo Suke; she is a very highly certified computer technician, engineer and programmer with skills of her own. She is also recommended by the university and Kyo Suke firm for computer technician" replied his assistant.

"Kyo Suke?" sesshomaru question knowing this was his rival's sister in his building and will go through his files. Not good.

"yes. Mr. Takahashi says she is a good friend and would do fine for the time our computer technician is out." His assistant said.

Sesshomaru nodded and told her to send her in when she comes and dismiss her, then went in his office with a sigh. He had paper work to do and some deals to sign, so in all today will be a very busy day.

Maya walk in the huge building of the Takahashi firm; her brothers' rival. Today she was doing a favor for inuyasha; her cousin's mate. Some wonna-be hacker, hack into the company main computer and stole some files and erase the rest. Maya smirked, this was too easy, and she can get back the files and destroy the hacker system in 15 minutes flat, if they were armatures.

She reaches to the sectary's desk. "excuse me am here to fix a computer problem" stated Maya.

"and you are?" asked the woman who was at the desk as she pop her gum.

"Ms. Kyo Suke" Maya replied.

"tenth floor" the woman said and Maya nodded and said thanks and left.

Maya reach the tenth floor to meet another clerk at a desk, she sighs and walk up to the desk.

"good morning, computer technician" Maya said getting to the point.

"oh Ms. Kyo Suke, thanks for coming, Mr. Takahashi is very upset about what happen and would like to see you immediately." She said and pointer to the door of MR.TAKAHASHI in gold on the door.

Maya walk up to the door and knock on it then went in.

Sesshomaru look up from his paper work to see a young girl from the stop light. She had on a navy blue suit; a jacket and short skirt. "good morning, I'm here to do a favor for Mr. Takahashi" stated Maya.

"I don't remember asking for favors" said sesshomaru as he watches the girl.

"Inuyasha Takahashi I meant" Maya corrected herself.

"the computer expert" sesshomaru said and she nodded. "I would like you to track down the hacker, get back the files and secure the computers data, so it doesn't happen again." Sesshomaru instructed.

"that's all?" Maya asked.

Sesshomaru raise an eye brow at this; it would take hours for someone to do all that even days and this girl was asking for more.

"yes, my assistant will show you where to start" sesshomaru said and dismiss her.

"um no thanks" Maya said. sesshomaru look at her, was she refusing?

"all the computers are hook up to the main right?" she asked and he nodded.

"this place is huge and these heels are not my type, so may I use your computer instead of going all over this building" Maya asked.

He look at her, was this chick for real? He stood up and allows her o sit in his chair to use his computer. Normally he would refuse but if his brother thinks she is good then he wants to know how good?

She pulls out her laptop from her bag and hooks it up to his, then took off her jacket and tied her hair back. Then she began to type. Sesshomaru watch as different programs came up on the screen. then she was installing something. It was an AI. It was a little girl with blue hair and eyes.

Maya hook up a mic head set to her computer and put the head set on her ear. "kira, we have work to do" Maya spoke into the mic and the AI nodded.

"begin search" command Maya. The AI did as told then a few minutes later the AI sent a message with result of the search. "oh so it the Onigumo company again" Maya said with a sigh. This was the third time, some one from that company hacking to others. then they bring in Maya to fix it.

Sesshomaru was over her shoulders watching her.

"kira search for any files that was taken from this system" command Maya.

Kira send another message with the results.

Maya was typing away and then kira asked if to sent the files back to this system. Maya agreed and kira begun copping the files to the main computer.

Then all of a sudden a warning sigh came up and then kira send a messaging saying virus affected her then blank, the whole operation went blank.

"shit" Maya curse. Then begun to hack again. "fucking piece of shits think they can stop me!" Maya growled; no one has ever mess up her hacking or AI. then she to send her most dangerous AI she ever made. This AI steals every file from the source and delete and scramble any account or wired bank deposit or transfers. In other words it destroys every thing leaving you bankrupt.

After a few minutes, everything was completed files returned and files gained. "fuckers" Maya grinned as the downloading was complete.

Maya print the files gain and set up a protection from all hackers and install her AI PRO to help if anything happened.

Maya stood up then went to the printer and took up the copies and gave them to him. "here this is all the files of the Onigumo company, their financial report, export, and import and business schemes." Maya said.

Sesshomaru look at her, he can't believe that this girl just got all the files he needed, in a few minutes hacking while others take days. "I did not asked for these" he said looking through the papers, everything she said was there.

"yeah but they stole from you and burn my AI and no one messes with red dragons' hacker" Maya replied.

Sesshomaru was surprise at what she said; that was the gang they made when they were in school, he never met the hacker who brought so much useful information to them. he always thought the hacker was a loser nerd boy but it was a she, a fine she.

"what took place to day will not leave this office, not even a word to your brothers about this or my files" sesshomaru demanded as he realizes that his girl who saves his company was his biggest rival's sister.

"yeah what ever, but if anyone asked, I wasn't here ok" she told him and pack up her laptop.

"the AI, I install will take care of any hackers ok" she told him and started to put back on her jacket.

Maya turn to leave, she was facing the door and sesshomaru growled in annoyance as he sat down to do more paper work. Maya turn back to face him, looking at him for answers for his action.

"damn paper work" he mumbles and Maya giggled at his face.

"what is so amusing to you?" sesshomaru asked as he looks up at her from the stack of papers on his desk.

She walks over to him and thought she could help out; after all she has nothing else to do until tonight. She gave him a shy smile and look at his paper work then sighs shaking her head.

"what are you doing, these are private files" he asked as she took them from him.

"yeah and I am Lopez the god father's god child" she shot, knowing she wasn't lying but he doesn't need to know and look at the files and corrected them and add needed information. Sesshomaru growled and stood up to her face so they see eye to eye.

His eyes travel over her face from eyes to nose to mouth to neck. He notices a faint mating mark that was waiting to be reopened or marked. He could see the outline of her mark; at first it seems like a little red mark from removing a tattoo but it had more meaning to it if look at properly. He felt himself longing for her as he stared at her mark on her neck.

Maya felt a burning sensation on her neck and her hands automatically slap on it holding it as she hiss at the feeling. He looks away from her and roughly took the files from her then said "that would be all Ms. Kyo Suke".

Maya snap out of the faze and untied her hair and let it fall then left.

Sesshomaru sighs as he sit back on his chair and look at the files that she was correcting to find she has finish and gave her ideas for better improvement. He smile, at this rate he would finish early to reach home to see rin's smiling face and meet this cousin of his sister in-law.


	14. Chapter 14

Maya walk out of his office panting, "what the hell?" she muttered as her hand touched her neck. some where inside her, she felt like she knew him and could possible love him. love? **_"ok, he's fine, cute and hot but too cruel for even love, but love is what everyone have even if they seem like that"_** she thought as her angel side reasoned with her with a little care to words him.

Maya shook her head at that thought. This is nuts!

after taking a few deep breaths, she began to walk again, she didn't make it pass the clerk's desk when her phone rang: _"they see me rolling, they hating, patrolling, trying catch me ridding dirty"._

"hi, Maya here" she answered, hoping it was not something that had to do with business or computers.

"hey sis, where are you?" asked her older brother.

"at the Takahashi corp., why?" she replied as she got close to the elevator.

"oh good, you will join us in a meeting with Mr. Takahashi..." her brother replied. great! the odds were against her.

"but Zenri?" Maya protested, hating the idea of attending a meeting. all she wanted was to fix her car for the next race, or upgrade her AIs or computer robots.

"no buts, you are apart of the Kyo Suke corp., like it or not, you are going to be there, it is a merging meeting, so go back there and wait on us." he instructed her. "what were you doing there in the first place?" he asked out of curiosity.

"um, well... a favor for inu. what that got to do with me?" she asked not to please going back there.

"it involves you too, including the whole family," he told her.

"like hell!" she said mocking him as she walked back to his office." what are you planning?"

"now be on your best behavior, bye" he said and hung up before she could argue. that was fast good bye than usual, something is up.

"damn brothers" she muttered and knocks on the door and entered.

Sesshomaru heard a knock on the door, as his nose picked up that intoxicated scent again; it or should he say woman smell like Sakura blossom with spring flowers, strawberries and jasmine. oh what a scent! his demon side, wanted to bury its nose in what ever produced that scent.

he looks up from his paper work to see purple-blue eyes. it was her again, "yes?" he asked not too please. before she could answer, he begun again

"I have no time for your ridiculous games, I have an important meeting in a few minutes--" he was interrupted when she shut the door rather loudly, giving him a rude impression.

"yeah like I wanted to be here too" she replied not really caring for manners, as she made her way to a chair. this was not his day.

he growled "look wrench, I got---"

"yeah I know, what you think I' m here for? style and comfort?" she asked interrupting him again and ignoring the insult. totally this wasn't her day; she would do anything just to be at the garage again.

"it's not my fault this ridiculous meeting includes me" she said with a sigh.

"what?" he asked as he thought he heard wrong, a woman in a business meeting? well not a woman but a half breed, this is ---.

"yeah, the same thing I asked when my brother told me" she said as she went in her bag and took out her I pod.

Sesshomaru sigh and sat down and return to his paper work. he would take few glances at her, her scent was driving him crazing and she doesn't even know. 'why?' was the only thought that came to him.

His sectary told him the Kyo Suke brothers were here and his brother not to happy about the wake up call.

They were all sitting around the conference table, her older brother dressed in white and navy blue suit, Shuuchi her twin dress as if he was in town; he had on a t-shirt and jeans. not the clothes you wear at a meeting. Inuyasha was no acceptation to the dress code; he wore a red shirt and black pants, with a bored expression on his face.

"this is shit" Shuuchi and Inuyasha muttered at the same time.

they both look at each other, then back to their brothers with a look that could kill.

"now dear brother, behave" Zenri said rolling his eyes, he knew Shuuchi hate these things but it was part of what came with being a Kyo Suke. Shuuchi who growled at him then pouted a little in hopes his brother would have pity and let him get the fuck out of this conference room, but dear brother had no such thing.

"same goes for you Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru. the only reason Inuyasha was involved in any of his father fortune and fame was because he was his son and Inuyasha at the current position of taking the companies from right under his ass because he has produce an heir; Haku, that was in fathers will and also by any circumstances that Inuyasha shall not be remove from his name or fortune.

Blasted old man had everything planned. He knew Sesshomaru would drop Inuyasha flat on his ass on the street, once he had the power to do it.

But what surprise him, was that Inuyasha didn't want the position and told his brother that he would run the companies better than he had. Although Sesshomaru is head, Inuyasha holds a great deal over his head; that is until Sesshomaru produce and heir, then Inuyasha held nothing against him, but Inuyasha never used it against him even when Sesshomaru threaten and argue with him.

"fuck you" was Inuyasha's only reply, not to please to away from his mate.

"I could be home with my girl, doing all kind of pleasuring things, but noooo! got to come to this ..." Shuuchi whining stop as he tried to find the perfect word

"shit?" Maya said well more like asked.

"yeah" he replied with a smile, when his sister finishes his sentence. at least she knows how he feels.

The meeting went on with comparing stocks, financial records, business debts, income and products. The whole time Maya was in space, all she heard was blar, blar, blar. then her ears pick up the words, merging with a marriage or mating and the son will inherited the merge company when he reach eighteen.

Maya was surprise and her brother look lost while Inuyasha cough and Sesshomaru sigh in annoyance; they weren't listening to anything that was said. It was like talking in a different language with idiots listening to you.

Maya was about to asked where the hell are they gonna find someone to mate with who ever? but her phone rang; "_I know you want me baby, I think I want you to, I think I love you baby, I think I love you too"_ (superman by enimem) she answer the phone before the song got too sexual.

"hey" she answered with a smirk on her face. It was Dou, he always have good news for her.

"hey girl, up for a race?" asked Dou. Maya face lit up, then it turn into a frown as she remember what she was doing.

"damn it Dou I'm in a meeting," she replied with a sigh of disappointment.

Dou laugh in her ears, was this real? his little Maya is in a meeting, the Maya he knows make up all kind of excuses not to be there and always get away.

"no way, you. meetings?" he laughed. This was funny and even Maya had to a small smile on her face.

"hey not funny! like I wanted to be here anyway" she huffed and pouted.

"anyway Kim said you have an m.t.d. (mission to do) and race at 12 tonight" he replied. They were good source of information and her spy friends.

"ok call me later, bye" she said and hung up. At least that there was something to look for word to later. she sighs.

Every one was looking at her, and Sesshomaru growled in annoyance.

"what?" she asked innocently with big kitty eyes and a pout. Damn she looked cute. Then her phone rang again with toxic by Britney Spears.

"hell no Maya, you know the rules" her brother warned. Although he knew saying that warning was in vain.

"look its just Kagome" she said and answered the phone after a few minutes she was off again. Sesshomaru was getting really annoyed, she was worst than Inuyasha.

"hey inu, kags say she wants you to pick up her dry cleaning and get Haku and Rin from school because..." she paused "in her exact words "your blasted brother tends to forget his own pup at school, and my son is not spending the night out of my sight" she finished.

Inuyasha had to laugh, was his brother that obvious? damn, but he did left Rin at school and didn't remember until next morning. good thing Shuuchi was passing in the area or else she would have spend the night there. scary!

The meeting went on, Zenri said the merge will be done traditionally and the scrolls he held up were quite old with the smell of old decayed blood.

"hello people, where are we gonna get people in our family to mate to become one?" asked Maya although she was hoping it wasn't her. "well Souta is out because there is no way in hell he will agree with marrying Rin at that age" she said with disgust in her voice.

"and what's wrong with my niece?" asked Inuyasha not to pleased.

"nothing but being a wife at age? what? 11?" she pauses then made a face." that's scary!" she said in a girly voice.

"sorry Maya but they are not the ones to be married by this paper" replied Zenri as he unrolls the scroll.

"ok, but Inuyasha is mated, Shuuchi got his girl and you already have someone in mind to be with. there is no way in hell and heaven I am gonna be the bride of this merger" she said with anger in her voice. she is not about to marry to some total stranger and be happy about it.

"well by this scroll you are" replied Zenri as he and Sesshomaru read the scroll. there was silence then followed by "your kidding right?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"well his name is right here with yours and by the scents of these blood signs, I say it is your blood and his" Zenri replied.

"who the fuck is my sister marrying?" asked Shuuchi not liking his sister getting fuck up by a stranger he doesn't know.

"there is no reason to get angry or use bad language, brother or you sister..." don't you sister me" Maya said interrupting him," and there is no such thing as bad language, its just the way you use the words in context."

"so who the hell is he?" asked Maya." and please tell me that this is a nightmare?" " I can't be a bride, or even a mommy" she squeak in a very high pitch voice, with a very cute pouty face in hopes her brother have some pity on her and would not continue. too bad, shit was not going her way today.

"I want to be free, travel, visit the world, places, unfold secrets" she said dramatically.

Everyone sweat drop, Maya can be very dramatic at the strangest times.

"you already visit the world" Shuuchi said giving her sister one of those "oh brother" looks and sighed.

Maya stuck out her tongue at him playfully. "but seriously, who's the lucky bastard?" she asked.

"me" Sesshomaru said with annoyance in his voice. "ok**_ she is cute and have a sexy body, may- be good for breeding a healthy heir_**. Sesshomaru had to admit, she is hot, no, scorching hot. "you've got to be the most annoying bitch that I ever came a upon, half breed." He said rubbing his temples.

That was a shock that slap her in her face over and over, she stayed there not moving, she was still, not even a breath was heard from her, as her eyes look into his, silence followed and the tension in the air thicken by the passing minutes.

"would you please say something bitch" Inuyasha shouted trying to kill the tension before it killed him.

Maya shake her head no, "hell no" she replied as her mind replayed his words.

The expression on her face turn from shock to anger, her temper just snapped.

"what the fuck did you just called me?" asked Maya as she place her hand on her hips and anger rising in her voice.

"great Zenri. here we go again" said Shuuchi rolling his eyes as he watches the scene unfold then he felt her aura which was pretty strong.

"I'll have you know that I will not tolerate your language or you disrespecting me" Sesshomaru stated, although she a total turn on when she is angry.

"well sorry buddy" she sneered poking him in the chest. He tense when he felt her poking him, it was kidda cute but then again, this is not the place to be thinking of these things.

"if you got no respect for me, I ain't as hell giving you any, pathetic demon" she told him in a matter a fact tone, as her finger pokes him in the chest again.

Sesshomaru growled at her and Maya mock him.

"knock it off Maya!" Zenri said coming between them.

"he ain't worth it" she said and turns away from them and headed out the door. she stop when she heard her phone rang again;_" have you ever been hated or discriminated against? I have, I've been protested and demonstrated again." _(cleaning out my closet by enimem)."this is not my day" she said and answered it.

it was her god father; Lopez.

"yo pops watz up?" she asked in a cheerful tone with the slang she pick up on the streets.

"Maya, my daughter, how is daddy's girl doing?" Lopez asked in a Italian accent.

"yo she just got engage to the worst demon on earth" she said with a sigh as she sat down and put her foot on the table.

"oh who is he? ya want daddy to give him a welcome or ya want Frankie to get rid of him?" Lopez replied with a chuckle.

"well that would be nice, but my brothers need him to merge the companies, godfather is there something I can do for you?" she asked as she rock the chair.

"yea my dear, its a job, you up for it?" Lopez asked as he watches his hench men bring him his whisky.

"hmmm lets see" Maya said as she look around the room for answers; her brother shaking his head no and the other one shake his head yes.

"sure godfather but I got to go, see ya later" she replied and hung up the phone.

"Maya" her brother called out to her. she was about to leave when she turned to her brother, who for some reason wanted her to stay in the same room as 'him'.

"what?" she replied not too politely? then she pouted knowing that was rude, and it was not right to put all her anger on him.

"there will be a ball tonight at 7" he told her and sigh when he saw her face; **_she uses that cute thing too much to get her own way._**

"yeah? so what?" she replied. really she did not care for business balls or gatherings or even meetings.

"you are to attend as my..." Sesshomaru stop as he didn't want to say he wanted her as a date but her accepted her as business and nothing more.

"date?" she asked raising her eye brows. "sorry don't do dates". **_the guy got the balls and nerve to ask me out with that type of attitude and behavior, _**she thought. **_is he like asking me out? I can't breath_** inner Maya said dramatically with fake inhale of deep breaths.

"you have to be there, for the announcement of the merging and engagement." Zenri stated.

"your kidding, didn't you think that I would have something plan for tonight?" she asked. **_just hope they buy it_**, she thought.

"do you?" replied Shuuchi, he knew he got her there, she has no excuse.

"shut up!" her face redden in embarrassment, **_damn why couldn't he just buy it?_** she thought.

"do it for dad" stated her brother.

"look! keep dad out of this shit, ok, sure I'll go and..." she stop as she remember she had a job to do for Lopez, car racing and a M.T.D.

"what time?" she squeak.

"7, you weren't listening were you?" Zenri asked with annoyance in his voice.

"no" she answered.

"is that a no for listening or----" Shuuchi was interrupted by her cell again.

She answered, only to be Kim giving her the update of plans for the night.

"no as in no, I got things to do at that time, I got a street race, and some shit to set up and other things that are classified." she said.

"things like what?" asked Shuuchi. "fix your car, upgrade your computers and robots then your AIs' eh?" he asked mocking her in a girly voice.

"keep out of my head, you---" she was interrupted with her brothers laughing their heads off.

"Maya for once, just go, dress up nice, spend hours in the mirror and be a girl." he said. "your too much of a tom boy" her brother added.

Maya cross her arms over her chest and huffed. "excuse me, you should know, you spend more hours in the mirror than me. I am happy the way I am, if you don't like it, you can just fuck off".

"when was the last time you went out?" asked Shuuchi trying to make his point.

"last night" she answered. she knew exactly where he is taking this conversation, **_ let it run a bit then given in_** , her inner Maya told her.

"not with girls or a job Lopez sends you. with a real guy and no, not Dou, he doesn't count." Zenri said trying to hide his laughter as Maya face redden with embarrassment.

**_ ok! shut him up! ,_** her inner Maya scream at her, it was very embarrass.

"fine, I'll go" she agreed with defeat.

"yes" they both said as did a high five and then laughed

"you never been with a guy or even went out?" asked Inuyasha as his face showed disbelief in what he just heard, then he smirked, " then that means you are a 21 year old virgin". Maya sigh as a deep blush creep across her face. she rolled her eyes, this is not her day, **_can it get any more embarrassing?_** her mind asked her.

"well Inuyasha, to tell you the truth, she never been out or with a guy in her life, she is a bit afraid of the opposite sex." Shuuchi said whispering the last part. **_ yep it just did _**, her inner Maya answered.

Maya face became even more red as Inuyasha look at her then laugh at her.

Sesshomaru was well kidda surprise and glad and amused at the same time. **_so she's a virgin _**he thought, and then smirked. he gain more than he would go for. then he cover up the smirk when he heard Inuyasha voice.

"no really Maya, so who did you go to the prom with or parties during school?" asked Inuyasha as his laughter died.

"no one. she never bother in going" answered her brother.

**_ ok they are not going down that road, shut them up now! _** her angry inner Maya commanded.

"shut the fuck up! that is personal shit! and who gives rat's ass who the fuck I go out with?" she was fuming red with anger, **_ well not what I had in mind but it could work _**, her inner Maya said very pleased at their startled faces. "there was not even one guy at school who want to go out with me for me but to gain power or fame, that's why I think it was better not to engage in any serious relationships, its better alone or just with be with family and close friends." she said then lower her eyes so they couldn't see her pain.

"my life is not a fairy tale, the power I inherited comes with a big responsibility, that sometimes I feel like I can't handle with all these power lust demons out to get me". then she look at Sesshomaru with a look that said,' am not a fucking weakling, jackass'

"I am the sacrifice to save the world or the tool to destroy it, how ironic! that's the life that was decided by the gods the day I was born, even you Shuuchi ..." she pause. there was silence, everyone was surprise and couldn't say anything. Shuuchi hand reach out to her only to retreat back on the table. he knew her pain but he didn't think she would break down because of this merger or anything. **_her life isn't hers, so you think getting married to an asshole will make things better?_** his mind asked.

Zenri look at her with sad eyes, it was true she had the burden of the world on her shoulders from the day she came in the world, Shuuchi also has it, but who embrace the power to full capacity and who the necklace chose was the one who became the sacrifice and Maya was chosen.

"I still can't get it, why Shuuchi, you live like nothing is wrong, you live your life with hopes of seeing your future and hopefully kids but with me now, I never will, because one day I will just vanish from the world and everything will go back to normal like nothing happened between good and evil, and even without a trace of my existence" she pause as she try to control her emotions. "that's why I reasoned with my self not to love someone or that person to love me that they can't move on, not to be the reason for their pain, that's why I can't go through with this, it would be useless because you know as well as I, that I live my life full of dangers and death possibilities." she finished. She had told them every thing that was in her heart hopping they will understand.

she stood up with her head hang low so they can't see her face or eyes and left the room. without a word she was gone.

Shuuchi look at his brother with worried and sad eyes, Zenri glance at Inuyasha who was totally confuse then his face sadden as he knew exactly what it feels like.

Sesshomaru showed no emotions at all, not even pity but down in his heart he felt guilt, pain and sadness that he only ignored. "sorry you had to hear that. it's not like her to act like that" Zenri apologized.

"what you expect? you just told her she has to be engage with my ass of a brother who as hell won't even give shit much less show love towards her even if hell freeze over." Inuyasha shouted as he felt anger rising. he took a deep breath and try to control his anger and continued

"look all am saying, she has all right to act like that , she has feelings, as far as I know she needs more than that asshole in her life, she needs someone to show her love and that even if she is the sacrifice that-" Inuyasha was interrupted. "I know that!" Zenri said raising his voice.

"I have lived with that knowledge of her destiny every since she showed the first sign of Akira powers and when that necklace glued itself to her neck. It's hard living with it, I hope she can find happiness with him. he is far greater than the others I have met and I hope she could melt that ice" he said.

"yeah, plus we known you guys for years and I know he won't hurt her." Shuuchi said with a smiled then turn to Sesshomaru and his eyes turn red with slit pupils. "and I have more ways of giving pain than pain itself." he said to Sesshomaru who was a little startle and confuse but didn't flinch or showed fear. with that Shuuchi left with a rude comment about meetings.

"all of this sobbing emotions because a bitch does not know her place in life or society, is not apart of this meeting." Sesshomaru said with no remorse at all. "this is business and that will be it, she is just business and that's all." he continue only to make Inuyasha temper flared.

"you bastard! you need love in order to mate or even to have an heir or even to live!" Inuyasha shouted.

Zenri could feel their powers getting stronger and stronger; he has no right to interrupt the siblings' fight, so instead he watched.

Sesshomaru was irritated, he walk up to his brother and held his brother by his shirt.

"have you gone soft, Inuyasha?" he asked with a smirk and distaste towards his brother. "mating is just a process to bind different species together in order to create a new species such as you. a pathetic reason though, cause you're just weak like the rest with half the blood of a demon." he said with disgust.

"yeah! then why the fuck father bring your fucking piece of shit ass in this fucked up world if he didn't have any fucking emotion or feelings to towards the woman who brought you worthless ass in this world? HUH?" Inuyasha shouted he was beyond pissed; it hurt, that his brother would think like that.

"if he didn't feel any emotions towards our mothers, you think we will be here, alive today, HUH? ever thought of that? he love both of them either way, but you don't give a fuck, do you?" Inuyasha growled.

" I never knew you could be so low Sesshomaru, no matter how powerful you get, you will always be weak because you have nothing but status, fame and money." he said sighing with disappointment in his voice as he lower his voice." some one once said to be able to be strong you must have not only physical strength but also mental and emotional strength" he look into his brother's eyes with sadness towards him " you are even weaker than me Sesshomaru, because I've got something you will never have or feel, if that's the way you see things and people." Inuyasha finished and force his way out of his brother's grip and begun to walk away.

"your pathetic and weak Sesshomaru" he said and slam the door.

there was a long silence in the meeting room and only two participants left. Zenri has nothing to say because Inuyasha has said everything but in a cruel way. Sesshomaru was a little shock that his half breed brother got the balls to stand up to him like that for some thing as useless as this shit.

It's not the first time but why every time he did that it just shock him? he look so much and sounded so much like father.

Zenri cleared his throat, "I see we are done here" he stated.

"I'll send the copies and contracts for the merger later. I think everyone needs to cool off and hopefully they would behave better tonight." he said and left.

Sesshomaru was left to his thoughts. no matter what type of logic excuses he came up with, the results burned him and hurt him. ok yes! he was a bastard but was he that bad that his brother accuse him of not loving another but himself?

"damn father and genetic traits" he muttered in a sigh.

"damn brother and his human blood" he rant on. "damn feeling in my stomach and damn the pain in my chest to hell."

Why does every one in his family think he is so self absorbed. that bitch his brother mated said he needed to try something new and show some love. his brother even try taking him to a strip club to find his inner male; whatever that suppose to mean. His brother was convince that he was gay and threaten that if he ever see him with another guy he will give him a true reason to be gay. Sesshomaru flinch at that thought.

Then he had to beat his straightness into his brother, and to prove him even more wrong, he started having affair with other females in other companies mainly to get information and a good fuck which always turn out that she wasn't ready for what he had.

Sesshomaru sigh, he was going to be a married man and his relationships never lasted, approximately 3months, but that was beside the point, he had to make it work, for the sake of his little dignity and manliness that was left.

he had to change, but change take time and he was hoping to all gods that his mate-to -be was ready for the change and hopefully have the patience with him as he seek out the change.

"well so much for owning my life and future" Maya said sighing as she zoom though the red light. **_ you didn't own it in the first place _** inner Maya said. Maya shook her head, that other personality of hers can be sometimes cruel. she pick up more speed as the images of today played in her head. "jerks!" she said rather loudly. then she put on her music and blast it loud as she speed cross a junction and not really caring it there was an accident. she was drowning out the noise of the world with her music out of her mind. but it was not working, their voices, their name calling, their insults of her past came back to her.

"why am I remembering these things now!" she demanded herself.

tears found themselves flowing down her cheeks.

The cops were chasing after her now; she was way beyond speed limits.

"great another ticket" she sneered. she slowed down and tried to stifle her sobs. she wipe away her tears and then she came to a complete stop and turn off her music as the officer walk up to her car.

she could tell he was a demon and his friend was a human**_. oh how wonderful _** inner Maya said with sarcasm as she roll her eyes.

"what's the matter officer?" Maya asked trying to act happy and energetic but it did not work and the office sense her discomfort and her unhappy aura.

"is there a problem Ms. Kyo Suke?" he asked trying to be comforting.

Maya had to admit he is kidda cute.

"ah no officer nothing is wrong" she lied but he saw right though it.

"then why were you speeding way beyond the limit?" he asked with annoyance in his voice. this was not the first time, if she had a bad day; she takes it out on her car or her things.

"I was?" she asked with a pout. it was cute and he soften up and sigh.

"let me ask you again, why you were speeding, had a bad day?" he asked raiding his eye brow.

"yeah, got engage to the ice lord for a merger" she replied not too please.

the office gasp and sigh. Sesshomaru also known as ice demon or heartless. the guy had no pity or remorse to anyone.

he smiled at her with one of those 'I wish you luck' shit smiles.

"I'll let you off, but promise me you will not kill yourself over this thing, there are better things in life" he said giving her advice.

"thanks" she replied with a smiled.

Maya pull up and parked in the garage of a large apartment building, her room was the last floor on the top, a penthouse. she reached home at six, "great an hour to get ready to dance with the devil" she said sighing as she close the door and walk over to the table and put down her bags.

she fail to notice a package on the chair as she went straight to the kitchen and fix something to eat, nothing much just a snack. she slowly undress and put her clothes in the hamper and went to her room and put on her TV, she pull out a draw from the dressing table. it was filled with nail polish and accessories. Why the hell she has a dressing table when she absolutely keep no clothes in it but only accessories, when she has a large walk in closet with rotating clothes hangers and shoe holders. she laid down on her bed with a sigh, thinking of what kind of style to do her nail, well claws.

Sesshomaru reach home only for his brother to give him a weird smile and smirked then pat him on the back. that kidda freak him out. The only thing Inuyasha said to him was not to be an asshole tonight to Maya.

Kagome gave him one of her sweet smiles and a hug.

Sesshomaru was pacing in his room, in only boxers. he had taken a shower, and his maid had his clothes ready for tonight. Shuuchi told him earlier to buy a matching out fit for her. he deliver it to her penthouse.

he was pacing up and down trying to calm his nerves. **_why was he nervous about a simple outing? should he call her to tell her about the dress?_** he thought. **_why not?_** so he did.

Maya house phone rang and she went over to the night stand and look at the id only to find it was a private call. she shrugged and answered.

"hello?" she answered. she sound a little bit too sweet, may-be it was the candy she was eating was affecting her. Maya sat on her bed while the dryer dried her nails.

"hi, is this Maya?" the person on the other end asked, he sound nervous.

"yes, May I help you?" she replied.

"um this is sess-" he stop when he heard her gasp.

"how did you get this number?" she pause then sigh. "don't answer that"

"I want to see if you got my gift" he said. he had to smile, she was smart.

"g-gift?" she repeat.

"yes, you brother drop it off" he said.

"oh" was her only replied.

"what do you mean oh?" he asked as he felt his nervousness leaving him and disappointment filling its place.

"nothing. so what was it?" she asked.

"you didn't get it, did you?" he asked only feeling a bit more out of character.

"yeah I did, but didn't open it yet." she lied,

"uh huh?" was what she heard on the other end.

"wait" she said and ran to the living room and on the chair close to the door was a black and red box with a bow tie on it. she pick it up and went back to her room.

she put it on the bed and pick back up the phone. "yeah I found it" she told him.

"have you opened it?" he asked. now why would he care if she open it or not? he thought.

she open it and one word came to mind and she said it out loud. "wow"

"I take it you like it?" he asked a bit nervous.

"wow, I love it" she said as she held up the dress, it was beautiful.

It was a red dress with gold dragon design and with black sparkle beads for the dragon's eyes and claws. The dress was high thigh cut with a split at the side. It was a t-strap dress that had a cut that will show a lot of her cleavage.

"wow this is beautiful" she said. "I can't accept this, it is so..."

"it is as beautiful as the person who wears it." he state cutting her off guard.

"s-s-Sesshomaru?" she asked in a small voice.

"yes my darling?" he answered.

"are you feeling alright? cause you're scaring me." she said in a very girly voice.

there was silence on the other end. he wasn't expecting that.

she laughed and a blush creep cross her cheeks.

"its ok" she said to him." it's the nicest thing you have ever said to me, I love the dress, thank you" said told him in a sweet voice.

"your welcome" he replied clearing this throat.

"I'll pick you up at seven" he said.

"but- but you-" she stop before she sound stupid. "forget it, of course you know where I live" she sigh. "sure, I'll see you then sweetie" she said then gasp and blush. **_ did you just call him sweetie? _** inner Maya asked very shocked.

"yeah see you then, bye" he said and hung up.

Maya was shock, she just call him, 'sweetie' for heaven sake, and she didn't even know him.

Maya just finish her bath and was in the mirror cleaning her pores and after putting on some eyeliner, eye shadow and some face powder.

Maya comb her hair in half Japanese bun with designer's hair clips which they got the style from the chop stick. the rest of her hair was curled and let lose so it hung down on her shoulders.

she went to her room where she enter her closet; another room altogether.

she was ready; something was missing from her out fit. the earrings matched, the shoes were high but they matched. everything was perfect, but she felt something was missing. Her door bell ring and one of her computer robots answered the door.

Sesshomaru was at her door step, he rang the door bell but something that was not human answered the door.

"May I help you?" it asked. the door wasn't open but the voice came from the little camera that was on the door.

"it's Sesshomaru" he answered.

the camera scanned him and then the door opened. he walk in slowly to find Maya standing across the room.

he stared at her, taking in everything, she was beautiful and that outfit hug her curves and showed a lot of her cleavage. she wore little make up and had on a light fragrance, that smelled wonderful.

"wow" it was his turn to say that one word that said it all.

she watch as his eyes scanned her body and she had to blush and smiled. her eyes scanned his body too. he was perfectly handsome. he had on a black jacket and a red and white in shirt with gold dragons. the cuffs of the shirt and jacket and tie was red and white with gold mini dragons.

she walk up to him, he had something in his hand. "I got you something" he said and handed her the little box. she open it only to gasp at the item. it was a white diamond necklace with red and black stones.

"it's beautiful, thank you" she said. he put it on for her. it did complete the out fit. but the funny thing is her destiny necklace disappeared. (the Akira necklace).

"you look absolutely stunning" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek which only cause her to blush more.

"thank you" she said.

The ride to the company ball was quiet. Sesshomaru drove his black Honda civic. he glance over to the passenger seat where Maya sat comfortably. Ok she was bored, her foot was tapping and her claws was tapping the glass to the rhythm. she sigh and stop the tapping. she went through his storage compartment looking for something.

"what are you doing?" he asked raising his eye brows in question.

"there's got to be some entertainment in this car" she. she move over to his side and her hands felt under his seat. she felt a CD case but couldn't get a good grip. She stretch some more and soon her body was rubbing against his.

She finally got it. "yes" she said with triumph.

when pulling the case from under the seat her hand rubbed against his crotch causing a chain reaction;

Sesshomaru's breath got caught in his throat at the sensation and he hit the breaks, making the car come to a sudden stop and causing Maya to fall head first in his lap.

There was silence in the car, no one breathe, too shock to do anything.

they stayed there, not able to move or say something to each other, too embarrassed.

Maya was breathing fast, she was shock, scared and surprised. Then her nose pick up a scent, which made her blush like a tomato.

Sesshomaru was unable to move or think. That sensation was driving him crazy. First she was intoxicating now she was a goddess sex doll; well she is extremely sexy in that dress. To make things worst, her hot breath on that area of his body was sending a wild fire of desire through his body.

The smell was too much for her to take, it was turning her on, rather fast.

"this is not what you think" she said trying to cover up her embarrassment as she slowly got up from him and sat back in her seat and face the window. her face was red and it reflected in the dark window.

he cleared his throat and starts the car again. The rest of the ride was uncomfortably quiet.

they finally reach as the car come to a complete stop. They got out of the car; they stand next to each other not looking at each other's face.

she begun to move when he reach out and grabbed her hand causing her to stop.

she didn't look at him when she look back, she couldn't face him with what just happened, it still played in her mind and the scent still lingers around her.

"Maya, this is the announcement of the engagement that will finalize the merger" he said to her. she only shook her head.

he place his hand on her chin and raise her face to his so he could look in to her eyes. "look at me Maya" he commanded.

she didn't look at him, her eyes when everywhere but not into his. he stare at he face and his eyes came upon her little soft lips.

"fine, maybe this will get your attention" he said and lean in a kiss her fully on her lips.

he was wondering how soft her lips felt, how sweet they tasted.

Maya was surprise as she felt someone's lips on hers. her muffle noises made no sense as she tried to protest against his actions.

Sesshomaru held her tight to words him as she fuss and protest against him. he wanted it to last longer and fully taste her. one of his hands wrapped around her back holding her in place and the other clawed it way slowly up her thigh.

she shivered under his touch and she gasp as his hand went further.

Sesshomaru took this opportunity to fully taste her and deepen the kiss. he slid his tongue into her mouth and explore it.

Maya felt helpless as she found herself slowly giving in and melting in to the kiss. she tasted wonderful, sweet and a bit minty from her tooth paste but Sesshomaru had to admit she was like a drug. he kept wanting more and more.

he push her against the car, still in a lip lock with her as his hands ran up and down her sides. he grind his pelvis against her, telling her what she was doing to him and how he felt.

Maya moan, she was lost in the feeling he was giving her. she was helpless to protest now; she was lost in the lust he had created for both of them.

She shyly push their dancing tongues back into his mouth, then she took this opportunity to taste him as well but she was shy and did it rather slowly, only tempting him more.

They would of continue if a flash didn't break them apart. Maya hid her flush face in his chest as he pull her close to him as the paparazzi snap shots in his face. all of them were talking at the same time, questioning what just happened. "god damn it where the hell are the body guards?" Sesshomaru growled softly.

Maya was embarrassed that they caught her doing something as intimate as this and to make things worst, she was drench between the legs. thinking about it only made her blush even more.

he wrapped his hands around her holding on tight. then the body guards finally came. A sigh of relief came from his lips as he looks down at the girl who held on to him for her dear life.

"it's ok now" he said as he squeezes her a little. 'they are gone" he whispered in her ears.

she slowly remove her face from his chest and look into his eyes for the first time since they been there. she saw something strange in his eyes, a foreign emotion towards her. was it lust? love? happiness? her phone rang breaking their trance stare. she answered; it was Kim, telling her the time table and plans for tonight.

"shall we?" he asked taking her arm as she hang up her phone. she only nodded. they walk in, Maya held on to his arm tightly as eyes begun to stare at her, it made her uncomfortable and irritated. they walk up to their family group. Inuyasha dress in black and white suit, Kagome a beautiful blue dress. Zenri in a black a blue suit, his date in dark blue and white dress, Shuuchi dressed in white and his date in a nice short yet perfectly cut white sparkle dress. Sango was dress in a pink and white while her date Miroku dress in a navy blue suit. they all look so handsome and the girls looked extremely hot tonight.

"Kagome! Sango!" Maya chirp as she let go of Sesshomaru and hug the two surprised and happy girls.

"I haven't seen you since collage Maya" Sango said as they came out of the hug.

"yeah, haven't seen or heard a thing from you" state Miroku trying to make his presence known. "oh Miroku, I miss you all" she said and hugs him which kidda surprise him being perverted and all. "sorry I haven't call, I was trying to lay low" she whispered.

"why? cops on your tail?" Miroku asked raising his eye brow, knowing well she gets herself in trouble.

"no" she said and lean in and whispered in his ears "some guy was tacking me and was pretty close on my trail" she said. Miroku mouth an 'oh'.

"so Sango how is things?" Maya asked getting into a conversation.

before Sango could answer her brother stepped in. "Maya meet April" Shuuchi said introducing his date.

Maya open her mouth in shock, "April Jayli? April, my old room mate? oh my gosh" Maya asked.

"nice to see you too, Kitty" April responded. She was a 20 year old woman with long blue-ish black hair with soft ocean blue eyes. Maya leap on the girl and gave her a big hug. "wow, you're dating my brother" she said in awe and laugh.

"who would of thought, that my room mate is dating my twin, this has turn out to be a surprising night" Maya said with a smile from ear to ear, she was happy.

"yeah" April said tapping her chin. "I knew he look kidda familiar, I mean the mark on his chest is the same as yours" she continued, "yeah that was the time when you where caught without clothes on" April laugh, sweet collage days.

"yeah" Maya said still smiling. **_ Way to go, now that's what you call, getting caught with your pants down _** inner Maya laugh at the memory

"oh this is my date, and well you'll know the rest later" Maya said whispering the last part. "this is Sesshomaru, April" she said and then turn to Sesshomaru " this is April, Sesshomaru" she had introduce them.

they were introduce, said hello and now everyone was engage in a conversation.

Then someone had to interrupt the sweet reunion. she walks up to Sesshomaru, pushing her way through to be right in his face. "hi" she said

Sesshomaru was well kidda surprised. "you do remember me, right?" she asked in that sweet sluttish voice. Sesshomaru raised his eye brows in question.

"well it's nice to meet you again Sesshomaru, it's me Alira" she said

"oh" was his reply. **_She's the one I date last week, wait am still dating her. That means my current girlfriend is here and my fiancée is here as well. Oh shit!_** His mind panicked.

Sesshomaru glance over to Maya who didn't notice the new addition to the group, she was still engaging deep in the conversation with her old friend.

the music begun to play and Inuyasha dragged away Kagome for a dance.

"shall we dance" Alira said pulling him on the dance floor.

Zenri and his date, Maria went to join the rest on the dance floor. "hey I love this song" Miroku said. "shall I have this dance with you Sango dear?" he asked making her blushed and she nodded.

"wait! you two are dating?" Maya asked then laugh "it's about time" she said. Sango was unable to give a respond because Miroku tug her away.

"sorry Maya, I want to dance with her, don't mind if I take her for a while?" Shuuchi asked.

"no, go ahead" Maya said. they all left, dancing away.

Maya went to find a table and sat down, her date and her suppose husband to - be is dancing with another woman.

she sighed; he must be a shame of her, who would want a half breed as their mate when he can have a better choice and not some pathetic creature.

**_ hey your way stronger than any demon on this god for saken place _** inner Maya said comforting her.

she knew this would happen, she was only for show and business and that's all. She sigh again and stirred her drink, she just got.

Maya felt a cold shiver ran up a spine. that's not good, she thought.

turning to where she felt the threat came from; there stood across the room was a man dress in black, had black hair and pale skin. his aura says he is a demon with lust for great power. his eyes were calm purple and they were looking right in to hers.

She tried to tear away her gaze but she felt like he just captures her and was not letting go. he was draining her power and her will just by looking at her. she felt helpless.

"boo!" someone said in her ears. She jump in responded; she was startled. that was enough to look away from him. Maya turned to the person who startled her, her face lit up.

Dou" she said.

"yes it's me to the rescue" he replied with a smile on his face. he had to admit, Maya did look hot tonight. but why is she all alone, he sighs.

"what are you doing here" she squeaks.

"hey I'm here to pick you up" he said.

"huh?" she replied confused,

then asked "its time already?"

"yeah, it's not like you were having fun anyway" he said.

"where's your date?" he asked only for Maya to lower her head.

"ok I'll cover up for you here, the car is in the back of the building and everything is set" he told her.

"Kim will call you in five minutes" he said and she nodded and left.

Maya left the room and walk out the back where she saw the black Honda. she felt like someone was watching her.

"I know your here" she said. "show yourself" she commanded to the empty parking lot.

"great you're insane" she mumble and begun to walk to the car when

some one grabs her hand and spins her around.

Maya gasp and squeak when something or someone grabbed her.

"what-" she said as her eyes fell upon the man from before.

he smirks at her. "I'll take it that you are the Kyo Suke brothers' little sister?' he asked.

"yeah so what?" she asked, tugging her hand away with no prevail.

"hmmm, you surely don't know who I am" he said. he looks into her eyes he could feel the power he was craving for running through her veins.

"let me go" she said squirming out of his grip. it was no use as he held her and was leaning into her face. Maya look away from his face and he took his hand and forcefully turned her face to his. he was close in kissing her when Dou appeared.

"what the hell you think you're doing?" he asked walking up to them. Maya squirmed helplessly and tried to say something but he presses his lips on hers. Maya muffled a scream and her powers burn him and he pull away rather fast at the burning sensation on his body. "bitch" he hisses.

"serves you right, asshole" Dou cursed walking up to the man and punch him square in the jaw.

"damn it, this is not over," he glared at Dou who only shrugs it off "I shall and will have you" he hissed to Maya and disappeared.

"weird" she said as she sprat and wipes away her lips.

"you ok kitty?" Dou asked.

"yeah thanks" she answered.

he was about to say something when her phone rang. he nodded knowing it was time her work and left her, she pick up her phone and walk to the car and got in.

She had an hour and a half to get back; she had to race and a mission to do in that time without any trace. hard? no, it was a challenge.

Maya was at the street race, she was to race and then go straight to the target.

she finishes the race with a lot of time to spare. she drove to the abandon building at the far east of the town, where her target was located.

with silence and stealth she finishes and cleans the bodies up like the never existed.

the phone rang, it was her god father. he wanted her to do a job to kill a spy on the other side of town.

So now she was zooming to the other side of town with an half an hour left. The guy was easy to kill and there was less blood. Maya drove back to the company ball. she stops a few blocks away from the ball and change back into her dress. she sprays an anti blood cleaner on the car and on her hands and clothes. the spray was design and made by the twin tweebs, it gets rid of blood stain and smell, not even a demon could tell if blood was there or not. then she sprays her perfume on, fixes her hair and then drove back to the ball.

She parks the car at the same spot it was before and called Dou on his cell and soon he was coming to the back of the building.

"so how was it?" he asked.

"it was a challenge with the time that was given, the targets were easy, the race was, well stupid." she said breathing hard. "these people can't race to save their life".

Dou laugh and hug her," you're the best, kitty"

"who was that guy earlier?" he asked with worry.

"I got no idea, some pervert" she answered and hand him back the keys to the car.

"a damn pervert" he said and wave good bye and left.

Maya hurried back inside only to get the shock of her life.

Her date was in a forceful lip lock with that woman. **_ now why is this scene, so ironic? _** inner Maya asked.

"he played me" she whispered to herself. "I'm only business to him and that's all"

she felt broken inside and begun to walk another direction towards her brothers, only to be stop by April.

"hey girl, we're been looking all over for you" April said. she looks at Maya face only to see something was wrong, even though Maya tried to hide it. "what's wrong Maya?" she asked with concern.

Maya was about to say something when someone started to talk on the mic.

"good night ladies and gents" it was Shuuchi on the mic and standing next to him was his older brother Zenri, they were going to announce the merger.

"I'll like to say, it's nice seeing you all turned out tonight. this is a special occasion for us; we are merging the Kyo Suke companies with the Takahashi's. The merger is traditional, by doing this both companies will benefit a lot from the merger." said Shuuchi.

"since it's traditionally, that means a marriage will be arranged. It is said that the oldest son and oldest daughter of either companies can be engaged." Zenri said letting everything sink in. some of the woman made a face of disgust.

"Lord Sesshomaru will be taking Lady Maya's hand in marriage." Shuuchi stated and every one clapped. the room went dark and single lights went on Maya and the other on Sesshomaru who had a faint smile on his face as his use - to -be girlfriend got the shock of her life.

Alira gasps out of surprise, she turn to Sesshomaru, "you are not agreeing with this" she said. "she is a half breed, your heirs will be half breeds" she told him.

"it would be a disgrace to have a powerful man bend so low" she stated with disgusted.

"it's a merger" was his only replied as he walks away.

April gasps. "congratulations Maya" she said and pull her in a hug," am happy for you" she said as she let go. Maya sigh, she wasn't thrill or even happy, she was more broken and in pain.

April notice that Maya hadn't smile or say any of those happy comments when you get engage. she was sad, like she wasn't looking forward to the engagement.

"Maya what's wrong?" April repeated the question from before.

**_ say something god damn it! _** inner Maya begged

"nothing, a headache" she lied. good thing April wasn't a demon.

"I'll take her" Sesshomaru said as he stood next to her.

April had to admit Maya was getting a hunk to marry. "ok" she said slowly not sure if it is the right thing to do because Maya fail to notice his presence and seem not to hear him.

The music began to play. "let the soon to -be weds have this dance together" Shuuchi said with a smile on his face.

"may I have this dance?" Sesshomaru asked sweetly.

Maya was in her own world from since the announcement of the engagement and the image of that man that kiss her and that image of Sesshomaru kissing that woman made her sick to her stomach.

She felt like she was going to hurl, her stomach was doing double flips and she felt dizzy and a slight wave of pain. She looked down on her dress, where the pain came from only to see a bit of blood stain from the shot she got during the mission.

**_ It suppose to heal by now _** inner Maya said.

**_there is something in the bullet, a chemical_** her mind said.

Sesshomaru could tell she wasn't listening to him, she was blocking him out. **_But why?_** He thought. He held her hand and brought her close to him, wrapped on hand around her waist and began to dance slowly.

She was moving with him but her mind was not with her body. Sesshomaru smelled a light scent of blood, then Maya stop and back away from him. Sesshomaru look at her in surprise and worry, what's wrong with her? He thought.

His nose follows the scent and it was coming from his shirt. He looks at it to see a red stain on the white area of his in shirt.

"Maya what's wrong?" he asked, hoping she didn't see that kiss with Alira; **_was the shock affecting her like this? _**his mind asked.

When he looks in her eyes he was shock to see no emotions at all, no life. Then one single emotion plays on her face; hurt pain.

He walks up to her and held her hands and for his closeness he got the rest of what left of her lunch.

"shit" Maya curse and she begun to hurl her lunch, well what ever was left of it.

Sesshomaru was covered in her not fully digested lunch. The crowd gasps as more food came out.

Sesshomaru was shock, and felt icky with vomit on his suit.

Kagome knew exactly why her cousin just hurls without warning; she rushes over with a glass of water, only to meet a fainted girl in the arms of her husband -to -be.


End file.
